The Race to London Begins
by Lexi1981
Summary: Rock Gymnasts compete and training in 2009 through 2010. I made up a gymnast named Anastasia (Ana) Maria Woolley/Stren that is the 2008 Olympic all-around champion, all four event final champion and she is coming back from having ACL surgery after the Olympic games ended. Start in April before Emily comes to the rock. Characters from season 1-3. this my version of season one.
1. Chapter one: IGA classic

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it or break or the characters on the show, but I did make up Anastasia (Ana) Maria Woolley/Stren, Svetlana (Ivanov) Stren (Anastasia mother), Samuel Stren (Svetlana husband, Ana adopted father and Angel, Amber, Ace and Andy father), Angel Matte and Amber Maxine Stren and Andy Michael and Ace Maxwell if you want to see what the characters I made up looks like go to my profile and look under the fan fiction title where there is URL to pictures of actor, actress and life like babies and toddlers and children doll I base the characters off of, if the URL is not showing up sent me an email at makeitorbreakitlove81 ( gmail) with subject pictures of the characters you made up are base on and in the email tell me with fan fiction it is for and I will send you the URL.  
Chapter one: IGA classic  
It is Saturday, April 4, 2009 and its around ten thirty in the morning outside the white building that the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is location in and Lauren Tanner, Payson Keeler, Becca Keeler and Kaylie Cruz who are all wearing their red team warm up jackets and they're warm up pants and the warm up jackets has the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center logo on the left breast. Payson, Becca, Lauren and Kaylie are all wearing they warm up jackets and pants over their competition leotards and the girls have the shoulders' straps of they purple gym bags on their left shoulders. The gymnasts are standing by the doors waiting for coach Marty Walsh to come out with the keys to the team fifteen passengers' van. Kylie, Becca and Payson are standing to the right side of the doors, if walking toward them and the girls are talking to each other, but Lauren is standing by herself on the left side of the doors and is trying to hide from her teammate and friends that she is feeling under the weather. Lauren is also wearing a pair of black sun glasses that have dark lense and she has a large white ceramic travel mug with a neon blue silicone lid that is full with warm honey water. Lauren takes a sip from the travel mug, hoping that the warm honey water will help relieve the scratchy throat that she waked up with and is also hoping that the regular strength Tylenol that she took for a bad headache she waked up with and that she still has will start working soon (acetaminophen is allowed to be taking during competition). At the same time Becca taps Kaylie on her left arm and Kaylie turn and looks at Payson little sisters that is compete beside of her, Payson, Lauren and their other teammate Anastasia Maria Woolley/Stren today.

"What Becca?"

"I saw your older brother at the Rock yesterday, why is he home from college?"

"He is on spring break."

"Is he coming to the competition today?"

"No, my brother felt like he was coming down with something last night after he came home for the Rock because he was exhaust and had no appetite, so he went to bed early and when he woke up this morning he had a bad stomachache and been in and out of the bathroom all morning because of the runs. He is staying home to rest and be near the bathroom, but my mom and dad will be at the competition to watch me compete."

"(Becca and Payson at the same time) Sorry to hear that Kaylie. Tell Leo to feel better soon, when you get home tonight."

"I will."

At the same time Lauren lean up against the wall off the building and then take another sip of her honey water. She is also thinking to herself I hope that I am not getting sick, I hate being sick. A few minutes later, Marty Walsh wearing the same warmup jacket and pants as his gymnasts and Mr. Tanner wearing a black suit and white dress shirt walks out of Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center doors and over to Payson, Becca and Kaylie and Marty Walsh is looking at Lauren, at the same time Lauren push off the wall of the building and then Lauren walks over to her teammates and coach.

"Ahem coach Walsh, can I ride with my dad to the competition?"

"No you have to ride with the team."

Mr. Tanner gives his daughter a look that say I am sorry and then Mr. Tanner walks over to his large black Hummer H2 that is parked in the first parking space on the right-hand side if walking up to the doors of the training center. Marty Walsh looks at the four gymnasts and sees that each of the gymnasts hair is French braid. Mr. Tanner's open up the driver side door of his Hummer H2 and at the same time Payson looks at Marty Walsh and starts to talk.

"Coach Walsh is Ana meeting the five of us here or are we meeting her in front of Ivanov Gymnastic Academy (IGA) her parent's Gymnastic gym?"

"Ana is meeting us outside of Ivanov Gymnastic Academy because there is no need for her to drive all the way here and then ride all the way to Ivanov Gymnastic Academy, which is on the same property as her parent's house with us and then have to come back to the Rock this evening to get her car. In addition remember to call Ana by Anastasia in front of the audience that is coming to watch the competition because Ana using her full name at gymnastics competitions."

"(Becca, Payson, Lauren and Kaylie at the same time) yes coach Walsh."

Marty Walsh start walking down the sidewalk and Lauren Tanner, Payson Keeler, Becca Keeler and Kaylie Cruz follow they coach to the white fifteen passengers' van that is packed in the parking space across from Mr. Tanner Hummer H2. A minute later Becca is sitting behind the driver seat on the first seat of the team van, Payson is in the middle and Kaylie is sitting by the door. Lauren gets into the van and shut the side door, then walks by the full first seat and looks at the second seat, but does not seat down. She walks to the very back of the van and sit down on the last seat of the van behind the driver seat and Becca. Lauren set her gym bag on the floor and put the travel mug in between her legs and then puts her seat belt on. Lauren then lays her head against the widow, shutting her eyes and is fighting the urge to clear her throat. A few minutes later Marty Walsh is pulling the team van out of the parking lot. Meanwhile, across town at Mr. and Mrs. Stren property and the property used to belong to Anastasia's grandparents Ivanov and great-grandparents' Shaposnike from her mother side. On the property is a three-story red brick antebellum house, a one and half story red brick guest house, a large red brick carriage house that is now used for the vehicles and is big enough to fit a full size handicap accessible van, minivan, SUV, Anastasia 2009 purple Ford Mustang GT and two more vehicles and the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy building are on the large property, but the rest of the old building that was original on property has been taking down years ago. Anastasia is upstairs in her bedroom, which is the back bedroom on the right-hand side of the house after the staircase from the first floor to second floor and the staircase to the third floor of the main three-story red brick antebellum house. Anastasia who has dark-brown hair that is past her shoulder in length, brown eyes, roundish almond eye shape, thin lips, round eyebrow and an inverted triangle/heart shape face, a small hero shape nose and an inverted triangle shape body and in addition she is five feet six inches tall and is seventeen years old and will turn eighteen on December 21, 2009. Anastasia is standing beside her bed in her lavender spot bra and lavender underwear and is pulling up the shine lavender competition leotard. On the right sleeve of the long sleeve leotard are two words, which are Rocky Mountain spells out in crystal rhinestone. Anastasia has the leotard up to her hips, when her bedroom door opens up and she hears two little girls laughing. Anastasia turns around and looks toward the bedroom door to see her twin five-year-old sister Angel and Amber comes running into the light pink bedroom, which has gymnastics posters on the walls and trophies and medals on the fireplace mantel and shelves that are on each side of the fireplace and both of the twin girls are wearing pink dresses. The two girls run over to the full size bed, which the maple headboard of the canopy bed that has pink canopy curtains is up against the center of the wall that is on the right-hand side of the bedroom door and across from the fireplace that has white marble around it. The twin girls hop up onto the bed, Angel and Amber have brown hair that goes past their shoulders in length, but Amber has a hint of red in her hair. Both girls have brown eyes, Amber has a thinner face then Angel does but both of the twin girls have small hero shape noses and thin lips just like their older sister and the twin girl have round shape eyes. Both of the twins have a round face shape, Anastasia's looks down at her little sisters that are the height of an average five years old and skinny, Angel weights a little more then Amber does.

"(Angel and Amber) I can see your tattoo on your lower back that is of the blue, yellow, black, green and red Olympic rings and that says Beijing 2008 above the rings."

"I know and I am getting dress get out of here."

"(Angel and Amber) no!"

At the same time the door open up again and Anastasia sees her mother who is wearing a blue warm up jacket and a pair of blue warm up pants and both the jacket and pants have red stars on them and her mom is looking into the bedroom. Mrs. Stren has brown hair that is the same length as her daughters, but her hair is curly. In addition Mrs. Stren has brown eyes, roundish almond eye shape, round eyebrows, thin lips and an inverted triangle/heart shape face. Mrs. Stren walks into her oldest daughters' bedroom and up to the bed. Then Mrs. Stren picks up her two youngest daughters from the bed.

"(Angel and Amber) can I stay in Ana room mom?"

"No, she has to finish getting ready for her first competition since the 2008 summer Olympic games and the three of us need to go meet your dad and baby bothers at Ivanov Gymnastic Academy because he is already over there."

"(Angel and Amber) Fine."

"Ana's I will see you in a little while, when you and your teammate enter Ivanov Gymnastic Academy and do not forget to put on your Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace onto your left knee."

"I won't mom."

"Who is Angel and Amber going to sit with during the competition?"

"Kelly Parker mother and Andy and Ace will be in their infant car seats next to chairs that Ivanov Gymnastic Academy gymnasts will be sitting on when not performing."

"Ok."

Mrs. Stren walks out of the bedroom and Angel shut the bedroom door behind them, at the same time Anastasia's finish putting on the leotard. She then walks over to the door that is on the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door and walks into the bathroom that is connect to her bedroom. She walks through the door and up to the white porcelain pedestal sink that is on the right side of the bathroom and back of the sink is attached to the wall, which is across from the bathroom door and there are two white porcelain legs on each side of the front of the sink. The sink has a brass cold faucet and a brass hot faucet with porcelain cross handles on top of them. The white toilet is on the left side of the sink and there is a small white trash can in between the toilet and sink. On the far left-hand wall is a shower, the two outside walls and the door is glass and the two inside walls have lilac porcelain tiles, the shower floor and the rest of the bathroom floor are white porcelain tiles, but every few tiles there is a lilac tile and up against the far right-hand wall is a white whirlpool bathtub that has a head rest, bath filler and whirlpool massage jets, the faucet and cold and hot handle and jets' switches are on the center of the tub ledge that is up against the wall. Anastasia grabs her black hair comb off of the side of the sink and then brush her hair, once the hair is combed through she gets to work on French braid her hair. A few minutes later Anastasia sits down on her bed, which has a pink bedspread with lavender flowers on it, Anastasia sidles back so her back is up against the headboard of the bed and grabs the metallic gold Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace off her bed. She unstraps the top two straps of the brace and the two bottom straps on the knee brace, then put the brace onto her left knee and does up the top strap that fastens in the back. A minute later she has fastened the second of two straps on the bottom of the brace, which fasten in the front. She then stands up and puts on her red Rocky Mountain team warm up jacket and the matching warm up pants on, then puts her white tennis shoes on. At the same time Mr. Tanner driving his Hummer H2 and Marty Walsh driving the Rocky Mountain team van drives past the first driveway of Stren's property that is on the left-hand side of the road and drives to the second driveway that lead to Ivanov Gymnastic Academy. When Marty Walsh pulls into the parking lot Becca Keeler who has never been to Ivanov Gymnastic Academy before and only seen the gymnasts that train there when compete at the Rock or in a competition that is on tv, Becca is shock to see the tall red brick building that house Ivanov Gymnastic Academy matches the three-story red brick antebellum house and guest house and the carriage house, but knows that the building Ivanov Gymnastic Academy is in is younger then the other building on the property. Becca then notices the picnic tables that are on each side of the doors of the building and see Mr. Stren open up the doors of the club and this is the first time she sees him up close, Becca only sees him on tv or at a distance before. Becca notices that he is five feet ten inches tall and has brown hair with some blonde highlights and that Mr. Stren wears his hair long and it almost reaches his shoulders. He also has a thin mustache, thin lips, dark brown eyes, roundish eye shape, round eyebrows and a small nose but not too small or too large for his oval shape face. Payson looks over at her little sister as Marty Walsh parks the van in third parking space of the second row of the parking lot.

"That is Mr. Stren right Payson?"

"Yes that is Mr. Stren. "

"If Ana did not have her biology father last name before Stren, I would have thought that Mr. Stren was her biology father and not her adopted father."

"The two of them do look like each other Becca."

At the same time Lauren open up the side door of the van and then Lauren grabs her gym bag off the floor of the van and grabs her ceramic travel mug off the van floor, because she set then on the floor before open up the door. Lauren then slower gets out of the van. Once out of the van Lauren takes the last sip of warm honey water from her ceramic travel mug. At the same time Kaylie gets out of the van and is followed by Payson and then Becca. A minute late the four gymnasts and Marty start to walk up to the doors of Ivanov Gymnastic Academy. Meanwhile Anastasia with her purple gym bag on her left shoulder walks through the gate of the wooden fence that divide the section of land that the two house and carriage houses are on from the parking lot and Ivanov Gymnastic Academy. The fence does not run around the whole property it just runs between the houses and Ivanov Gymnastic Academy so that the gymnasts that do not live with the Stren's (gymnasts who living with the Stren's sleep on the third floor of the main house) and the parents know to stay on the side of the property that the Gymnastic Academy is on. Anastasia sees her teammates and coach are walking up to the doors of IGA and then see the national team coordinator Dmitri Belov red ford mustang is in the parking lot. Anastasia walks across the parking lot and up to her teammates and coach and then the six of them walk through the doors of Ivanov Gymnastic Academy. Once inside the five gymnasts and Marty Walsh see that sport stands have been set up along the back wall, but the stands are not covering the back door of the gym, which is on the center of the wall. The floor mat is still about four and half feet from the doors and then a trampoline and a tumble track that are normal in the center of the building and set up running the width of the building are after the floor mat, a second trampoline is at the back of the building, but the tumble track and two trampolines have been taken down for today competition. To the left-hand side of the door and about eight feet after the floor exercise mat and the trampoline and tumble track is the vault table and vault runway, which runs almost the whole length of the building. There is about eight feet before the door that leads to the office, training room, restrooms and the locker room and the door is on the far left-hand wall if standing in the main doors to the gymnastic academy and the landing mat for the vault table is about eight feet before the door that leads to the office, training room, restrooms and the locker room. To the right-hand side of the main doors and the floor mat there are normal two set of uneven bars, with one set is in front of the other set, but there is only one set of uneven bars today because the first set of the uneven bars has been taking down for today competition. A judge table has been set up in front of the wall that is on the right-hand side of the main doors of the building. At the back of the gym on the right-hand side there are normal two balance beams, but one of the beams has been taken down and the other beam that has blue legs and is from American Athletic is set up where one of the trampoline and tumble track is normal location at. The beam is set up going the width of the building and not the length, which is how it is normal set up at the back of the building. The judge table for the beam is set up in front of the back door of the gym looking at the beam. The judge table for vault is set up beside the door that leads to the office, training room, restrooms and the locker room. The judge table for floor is set up between the floor mat and before the vault table and the vault runway. Payson, Kaylie, Lauren and Anastasia set their gym bags down beside the floor mat and then the four teenagers take off their shoes and Lauren puts her sun glasses and empty travel mug into her gym bag. At the same time Becca is staring at the large poster of Anastasia Woolley/Stren that is on the wall on the right-hand side of the door and the poster has several large pictures of Anastasia during the summer 2008 Olympic team competition, all-around and event finals, wearing different red, white and blue leotards and a red and blue Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace that has white stars on the top and side because her ACL was already injured when she competed at the Olympic game. At the top of the poster it says Anastasia Woolley/Stren's Olympic gymnastic team sliver medalist, all-around, beam, vault, floor and uneven bar champion. By now Payson, Kaylie, Lauren and Anastasia have begun to stretch out on the white spring floor exercise mat beside the gymnasts from IGA, which are Jordan Randall, Wendy Capshaw, Kelly Parker, Nicole Lpari and Annie Dillon and gymnasts from the other clubs that are compete in the IGA classic. Marty Walsh goes and signs his gymnasts in and Becca set her gym bag by her teammate bags and then takes her shoes off. At the same time the national team coordinator Dmitri Belov who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a gray short sleeve polo shirt has start walking around the floor mat and is watching the gymnasts warm up.  
A half hour later the stands are full of parents and other gymnasts' family members that have come to watch the competition. Anastasia looks over at her two five-month-old babies bother Andy and Ace as she walks past the chairs that are set up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the main doors and after the table set up for the vault judge. The chairs are for the vault, which is where Ivanov Gymnastic Academy and the wood village gymnastics club are starting the competition on. Anastasia notices that both of her brothers are wide awake and watching her, both of the boys have dark brown eyes and button shape noses, but Andy's nose is a little wide then Ace nose. The boys have brown hair but Andy is a light brown and Ace hair is a dark brown. Both of the boys have roundish almond eye shape, Andy has thin lips, but Ace has a sharp lip shape. Both of the boys have round eyebrows and they face shapes is roundish. Anastasia smiles at her two baby brothers and then follow the rest of her team over to the chairs for the balance beam that the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and the Denver elite gymnastics are starting on. The chairs have been set up in front of the first row of the stands on the right-hand side, if looking at the stands from the main doors. The Pinewood club and the all-star gymnastic club are starting on the uneven bar and the last two full teams, which are the Olympic gymnastics club and the Kids elite gymnastic club, along with individual gymnasts that club did not send a whole team are starting on floor exercise. Darby Conrad who is wearing a pair of jean and white blouse walks up next to the balance beam with a portable microphone in her left hand, at the same time the audience, all the gymnasts and coaches become quiet.

"I have been asked by my former coach Svetlana and Samuel Stren to be the Master of Ceremonies at today IGA classic. There are two level ten gymnasts here today that are compete beside the elite gymnast trying to qualifying to the junior elite level. In additions let all give a warm welcome to the 2008 Olympic gymnastic team sliver medalist, all-around, beam, vault, floor and uneven bars gold medalist Anastasia Woolley/Stren who is making her return to competition on uneven bars after having ACL surgery to repair a complete tore ACL four days after the Olympics game ended on August 24, 2008."

Everyone sitting in the stands, stands up from they seat and start clapping, along with all the gymnasts, coaches, Dmitri Belov and Darby Conrad and everyone is yelling welcome back Anastasia. Anastasia stands up and waves to everyone and then sit back down next to Payson. At the same time Becca Keeler is getting ready to go on the balance beam, Wendy Capshaw is getting ready to go on the vault and a gymnast from Pine wood is getting ready to go on the uneven bars. In addition a gymnast from the Kids elite gymnastic club is getting ready to go on the floor exercise. The first gymnast to go on they events, is Wendy Capshaw who is wearing a long sleeve red leotard that say IGA in blue crystal across the chest and silver stars on the body and sleeves of the leotard. Wendy steps up to the end of the vault runway and when the judge raises the green flag to go, Wendy salutes the judges and then starts to run down the vault runway. When she reaches the springboard she jumps onto the springboard and jumps up doing a half turn in pre flight into a handspring onto the vault table. Wendy then does a tucked full twist off the vault table and stick the landing facing the vault table. A few moments later Wendy is running down the vault runway again, this time she does a roundoff onto the springboard and does a back handspring onto the vault table. Wendy then does a layout one and half twists off the vault table landing with her back to the vault and takes a step on the landing. At the same time Becca is getting ready to mount the beam. After salute the judges' Becca runs toward the springboard that is on the right end of the beam, if standing at the main doors. Becca then jumps onto the springboard and does a walkover forward through to a handstand to mount the beam and her back is to the springboard when her feet hit the beam, she goes right into a spilt ring leap then does a full turn on her right foot, at the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam. Becca then does a full turn with her left leg held in the spilt position during the turn, then she does a cartwheel with a flight phase into a spilt leap to a straddle jump with a one and half turns. Becca is now facing where the springboard was, she does a back handspring with half twists after the hand support and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Becca does a roundoff into a ring jump to a gainer back handspring, then goes right into a tuck jump with a full turn. Becca then pushes off the end of the beam and does a front layout salto with one and half twist off the beam and stick the landing and she is facing the beam on the landing of the dismount. Becca salutes the judges to end the routine and a few moments later her teammates are hugging her. Meanwhile, over at the vault Kelly Parker is running down the vault runway. When she reaches the springboard Kelly jumps onto the springboard and then does a handspring onto the vault table. Then she does a pike front salto with a half twist off of the vault. Kelly land the vault facing the vault table, but take a few steps back on the landing and feels pain around the Achilles and peroneus longus tendons in her right ankle. Kelly salutes the judges and a few moments later is walking toward the end of the vault runway. Svetlana Stren walks up to Kelly and walk to the end of the vault runway with her.

"Is it your right ankle Kelly?"

"Yes."

"Can you do the second vault?"

"Yes I will be fine coach."

"Ok, but after you do the second vault, let head back to the training room and let me and the trainer take a look at your right ankle."

"Ok."

The gymnasts who are up next on balance beam, floor and uneven bars start their routines as Svetlana Stren walks over to the chairs that are for the coaches and gymnasts who are on the vault. At the same time Kelly Parker salute the judge to let them know she is ready from her second vault. The Judges give Kelly the ok to go and she starts to run down the dark-blue vault runway. Kelly does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table, then does a layout with a double twist off of the vault table and take a small hop on the landing and she is facing the vault table. Kelly salutes the judges and then start to walk toward Svetlana Stren and the door that leads to the office, training room, restrooms and the locker room. At the same time Payson who is getting ready to go on beam stops taking off her warm up pants and sees Kelly Parker is limping toward her coach. Payson looks at Anastasia with a worried look on her face.

"Anastasia's you have been watching the vault did Kelly Parker hurt her right ankle?"

"I think that she reactivated the tendon injury that has been bothering her on and off since national last year and made her drop out of the Olympic trials last year."

At the same time Lindsey the gymnast from Denver elite sticks her beam dismount. A few moments later Payson is standing at the left-hand end of the beam if looking at main doors or right-end if standing in the main door of the building. Payson sees that one of the judges has raised the start flag, so she salutes the judges then runs onto the springboard and does a handstand onto the beam then goes right into a handspring, Payson back is to the springboard and the end of the beam. Payson does a spilt jump with a half turn, so that she facing the springboard, she then does a full illusion turn. At the same time Marty Walsh pulls the springboard away from the beam. Payson then does a layout stepout into a layout stepout and she is now at the end of the beam across from where the springboard was. Payson jumps forward with a half twist into a back tucked salto and her back is now to where the springboard was at and at that end of the beam. Right away Payson does a front tucked salto with a full twist, then jump up with her leg bent behind her and body ached so that her head is almost touching her feet (sheep jump). She then does a triple turn on her right foot, into a free aerial cartwheel into a half turn on her right foot, she is now looking at the end of the beam that the springboard was at. Payson then does a tucked Arabian salto, she sticks the skill and now her back is to where the springboard was, then does a roundoff into a back handspring, back handspring into a layout back salto with a triple twist off the beam. Payson land the dismount mount facing the beam and does not take any steps. As Payson sticks her beam dismount, Jordan Randall is getting ready to do her second vault. A moment later Jordan is running down the vault runway and toward the springboard. Jordan does a roundoff onto the springboard and then does a back handspring onto the vault table into a layout with a full twist off the vault table and sticks the landing. Lauren Tanner's who is next to go on the beam stand up and begins to slower walk toward the beam, Anastasia who has been watching Lauren, stands up and walk toward the beam with her.

"Lauren is everything all right because you were quiet during the warm up and have been quiet most of the first rotation of IGA classic and that is not like you?"

"Ahem, yes and no."

"What do you mean by yes and no?"

"I had a headache and a scratchy throat since I wake up this morning."

"Do you feel up to compete today?"

"Yeah I feel well enough to compete today, but thanks for asking Ana, you always made a great team leader and it great have you back as the team leader."

"Thanks Lauren, take you mind off the headache and scratchy throat and focus on your beam routine now."

"Ahem, I will."

Anastasia walks over to the chairs and sits down on the chair between Becca and Payson, at the same time Lauren walk up to the end of the beam on the left-hand side if looking at the main doors of the building. A few moments later Lauren salutes the beam judges and then runs toward the springboard. She jumps onto the springboard, then jumps up and does a front tucked salto onto the beam. She sticks the landing of the tucked front salto and goes right into a wolf jump into a split leap with a half turn so, she is facing where the springboard is at and at the same time her coach moves the springboard away from the beam. Lauren does a layout stepout into a layout stepout, then she does an arabesque. Then does a tucked Arabian salto and stick the skill and now her back is to where the springboard was. Lauren then does a free aerial cartwheel, so she is now facing where the springboard was at again. Lauren does a full turn with her right leg horizontal in front of her and then does a double back tucked salto off of the beam. She lands the dismount facing the beam, but has to take a tiny step on the landing. Lauren salutes the judge to end the routine and at the same time Kelly Parker walks over to the chairs by the vault with her right ankle heavy tape and sit down on the first chair. A few moments later Lauren sits down on the chair that is on Payson right-hand side and Kaylie Cruz's stand up because she is the second to last to go on the beam. Kaylie walks over to the beam and a minute later one of the judge give her the ok to go. Kaylie salutes the beam judges and then steps up on the spring board and puts her hands onto the beam. She then does a press to a handstand, she lowers down into a sitting position on the beam and is facing the end of the beam that the springboard is at. Kaylie then does a back walkover with a full turn into a back layout stepout into a sheep jump, then does a full turn with left leg below horizontal. Kaylie does a split leap into a back handspring into a layout step out, then does a roundoff into a two and half twists off the beam and stick the dismount. Three minutes later the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and Denver elite gymnastics are heading to the uneven bars. The Pinewood club and the all-star gymnastic club are heading to the beam and the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy and the wood village head to the floor exercise. At the same time the Olympic gymnastics club and the Kids elite gymnastic club, along with individual gymnasts that club did not send a whole team are heading to the vault. When the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and the Denver elite gymnastics gymnasts reach the chairs that are set up against the far right-hand wall if you are standing in front of the main doors to the building, Anastasia's takes her warm up jacket off and then take the warm up pants off, which allow ever one to see the metallic gold Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace on her left knee. Anastasia then gets her uneven bar grips and wristbands out of her gym bag, a few moments later she has fastened the white velcro strap on both grips and the buckle strap that are above the velcro strap on both of her grips. Anastasia is now chalk up her hands and at the same time Darby Conrad start talking into the portable microphone.

"At the end of the first rotation the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is in first place, the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy is in second place and the Olympic gymnastics club is in third. There is a three-way tie for fourth place between the Denver elite gymnastics, the Kids elite gymnastic club and the wood village. Pinewood is in last place in the standing."

A few minutes later the second rotation starts and Anastasia is up on uneven bars first. When Anastasia gets the ok to go, she salutes the judges and then runs toward the bars and does a roundoff onto the springboard. Then jump off the springboard and does an Arabian salto over the low bar and grabs the high bar and her back is to the low bar. She then does a piked stalder with a full turn into a forward Giant in a L-grip. Anastasia does a stalder then releases the high bar and does a piked reverse hecht over the high bar. She then swings forward and release the high bar again and does and half turn in flight to the low bar. She grabs the low bar and does a handstand on the low bar, she is now facing the low bar. Anastasia goes right into a pike stalder and then release the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar, she grabs a hold of the high bar and does a cast to a handstand on the high bar and her back is to low bar. Anastasia does a backwards Giant with one and half turn in a reverse grip and now is facing the low bar. Anastasia does a cast then she releases the high bar and does a salto forward straddled over the high bar. She goes right into a clear hip circle then release the high bar and does a counter pike over the high bar. Anastasia does a toe-on, then release the high bar and does a layout reverse hecht over the high bar, she catches the high bar then swings forward and releases the high bar and does a straight salto backward to the low bar and grabs the low bar. She then does a cast on the low bar and release the low bar and does a Shaposhnikova with a half turn in flight to the high bar, she grabs a hold of the high bar and then does a layout double salto backwards with a double twist dismount. When her feet hit the mat, her back is to the uneven bars and she sticks the landing and has just finished a prefect uneven bars routine. She salutes the judges to end the routine and then walks over to the chairs and start to take her bar grips off, at the same time Marty Walsh walks over to Anastasia.

"That was a great routine, you hit all the old skill and all the new skills too and then you stick the dismount to finish the routine strong."

Marty walks away from the team captain and veteran member of the Rock team and goes and talks with Becca who is the next Rock gymnast to go on bars, after one of the Denver elite gymnasts goes. At the same time the national team coordinator Dmitri Belov walks up to Anastasia.

"Great to see that you are back in actions and that was a great uneven bars routine, with a higher start value then the routine you used at the 2008 summer Olympic games. When are you going to start competing on all four events again?"

"The competition on April 18 I will be doing Beam and uneven bars and on May ninth competition I will be doing beam, uneven bars and vault. I will not be doing floor until the U.S. secret classic on June 13 and 14 at lest that is the plan as of right now."

"That sound like a great plan."

Dmitri Belov walks away from Anastasia and at the same time on floor exercise Wendy Capshaw has just saluted the judges and steps onto the floor mat into the corner on her right-hand side nearest to the main door. She is looking toward the audience and Wendy has put her hand palm up in front of her and is looking up to the ceiling. When the instrumental vision of the song singing in the rain start Wendy looks down at her hands and then does a back handspring into a straddle jump to switch split jump, then goes right into a double turn with leg held in split position. She runs for a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back then does a layout salto forward into a step out and she sticks the landing. Wendy is facing the edge of the mat and does a split leap into a split jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Wendy does a switch-spilt leap with a full turn then starts running for a few pace. She then does a roundoff into a back handspring right into a layout salto backwards with one and half twist into a tuck salto forward with one and a half twist and takes a step forward on the landing. Wendy does a double stag jump, then jumps into the left-hand corner nearest to the main doors and then run a few pace and does a roundoff into a back handspring to a back handspring into a double salto backwards tuck and sticks the landing then run a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring right into a double piked salto backwards and sticks the landing. At the same time Becca Keeler salute the uneven bar judges and then does glide to a kip to mount the low bar, she does a toe-on then let go of the low bar and does a counter movement up to the high bar. Becca catches the high bar and her back is to the low bar. She then does a cast into a hip circle, then release the high bar and does a hecht with half turns over the high bar. She catches the high bar and is now looking at the low bar, then does a forward Giant in a reverse grip into a stalder swing. Becca then does a cast to a handstand, then let go of the high bar and does a free straddle over the high bar with a half turn. She catches the high bar and her back is now to the low bar. Becca then does an underswing into a front tucked salto with a full turn dismount off the uneven bars and sticks the landing with her back to the bars. Lauren Tanner is next up on uneven bars, she takes a drink out of a bottle of water and then set the bottle of water on the floor next to the chalk bin that is on the left-hand side of the uneven bars. Lauren puts some chalk onto her hands and Kaylie looks over at Lauren and sees that her best friend is looking pale, but Kaylie does not have time to ask Lauren if she is feeling all right because the end judge has just raised the flag to let Lauren know she can start her uneven bar routine. Lauren salutes the uneven bar judges to let them know that she is ready to start her routine. Lauren runs up to the springboard and jump onto the springboard, then jump up to the low bar with bent hips. She grabs the low bar and goes right into a handstand then does a prefect handstand into a toe-on and release the low bar. Then does a half turn in flight to the high bar. Lauren catches the high bar and her back is to the low bar, she then does a handstand on the high bar. She swings backwards and let go off the high bar and does a 3/4 pike revolution around the bar (piked Geinger) then catches the high bar and is now facing the low bar. She does a forward Giant in a L-grip with a full turn with her left arm then swings forward release the high bar and does a half turn in flight down to the low bar, she grabs the low bar facing the high bar. She then does a Weiler kip with a half turn into a regular grip and now her back is to the high bar. She goes right into a toe-on circle and then release the low bar and does a full turn in flight to the high bar. She does not get enough height in the air and catching the high bar by the tips of her fingers. When she gets a good grip on the high bar Lauren swing forward then release the high bar and does a pike salto over the high bar (piked Tkatchev) she catch the high bar and then does a cast to a handstand on the high bar, but her form is weak on her handstand. She swings forward and does a layout backward salto with a full twist dismount. When her feet hit the floor, her back is to the uneven bar. Lauren tries her hardest to stick the dismount landing, but ends up taking two steps forward on the landing. Lauren salutes the judges and then goes and grabs her water bottle. A minute later Payson is taking off the warm up jacket and she sees Lauren sit down on the last chair of the chairs that are for the uneven bars away from everyone else and then see Lauren shut her eyes. Payson knows by just looking at Lauren that her friend does not feel well, because Lauren has been quiet since arriving at the rock and has been keep away from everyone too, along with clear her throat a lot. Meanwhile Kelly Parker is walking up to the floor exercise. Kelly salutes the judges and then walks onto the floor exercise mat and lower down onto a bent left leg in the left corner of the mat nearest to the main doors of the building. Kelly then bent her right leg and points her toes on her right foot. Kelly then rests her hands on her right knee, when the instrumental song dream chaser beings Kelly's jumps up and does a tucked jump with a full turn. She then goes right into a spilt leap with a full turn. She runs a few pace and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then goes right into a double pike backwards salto, but she has to take a step back on the landing. Kelly then starts to run few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and then goes right into a double Arabian salto with a half twist. She then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal below and then goes right into a full turn with left leg held in the spilt position in the turn. Then Kelly pirouettes into the right-hand corner of the floor mats that is nearest the main doors of the building. Kelly runs a few pace and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double salto forwards landing the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat, she goes right into a wolf hop with and a half turn and now her back is now to the edge of the mat. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does a backward salto with three and half twists, but stop out of bounds on the landing. Kelly Parker limps off the floor mat and over to the chairs set up against the wall that is to the left side of the main doors if standing in the doors, Kelly sits down on the chair that is next to the door. Kelly is fighting back tears as unzips her gym bag and by the time the gym bag is unzipped tears are rolling down Kelly's face. Kelly wipes the tears off her face before getting her uneven bar grips and waistbands out of the gym bag. At the same time over at the uneven bars Payson is running up to the springboard that is in front of the high bar. Payson jumps onto the springboard and then jumps up and grabs the bar doing a clear support. She then does a clear hip circle on the high bar and she is facing the low bar. Payson then does a forward Giant in a reverse grip into an Endo in a L-grip. She then swings forward release the high bar and does a half turn in flight to the low bar. Payson catches the low bar in a handstand and she is facing the high bar. She then does a toe-on and let go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. She catches the high bar, with her back to the low bar. She does a cast and then release the high bar and does a salto forward straddled over the high bar into a piked Tkatchev. Payson is now looking at the low bar, she then does a Giant in a reverse grip with one and half turns on her right arm and now her back is to the low bar. Payson then does a stalder and release the high bar and does a piked reverse hecht over the bar, she catches the high bar and then does a cast to a handstand into a underswing. She then releases the bar and does a counter straddle forwards over the bar. Then does a backwards tucked double salto with a double twist dismount. When Payson feet hit the mat, her back is to the uneven bars and she sticks the landing. As Payson walks over to her gym bag to take her bar grips off, Jordan sits down on her last tumbling pass on the floor. A few minutes later the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and the Denver elite gymnastics are walking to the floor exercise, the Pinewood club and the all-star gymnastic club are heading to vault. At the same time the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy and the wood village are head to the uneven bar and the Olympic gymnastics club, the Kids elite gymnastic club, along with individual gymnasts that club did not send a whole team are heading to beam. At the same time Darby Conrad's walk onto the floor exercise mat with a portable microphone in her right hand and start talking.

"At the end of the second rotation the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is in first place, the Olympic gymnastics club is in second and the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy is in third. In fourth place is the Denver elite gymnastics and the Kids elite gymnastic club is in fifth, Wood Village is in six places and pinewood is in last places in the team standing. In the all-around stands Payson Keeler is in first place, Lauren Tanner is in second and Kelly Parker is in third place. On the uneven bars Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place with a perfect score, which mean that no one will be able to over take her on the uneven bars."

A few moments later Darby Conrad walks off the floor mat and at the same time Lauren Tanner walks up to the edge of the floor mat and puts some chalk onto her feet and hands. Anastasia walks up beside her teammate with Lauren's bottle of water in her hand. Anastasia can tell by just looking at her teammate that Lauren is not feeling well. At the same time Lauren clears her throat four times in a row. Anastasia hands Lauren her bottle of water and Lauren takes the cap off the bottle. Lauren then takes several sips of water. She then clears her throat again and then takes one last sip of water. Lauren puts the cap back on the water bottle, then hands the bottle of water back to Anastasia.

'"Thanks ahem I need a drink of water."

"How are you feeling Lauren?"

"Tired and I still have a scratchy throat and my headache has getting worse too. I think that I am coming down with something."

"Are you up to preform on floor and vault or do you want me to take your place on floor and vault?"

"Ahem no I will preform on floor and vault you have only been ahem training timers on the vault and not your full vaults. Ahem in addition you have only been training your leaps, jumps and tuns ahem on the floor, but have not starts to tumble yet. I will be fine."

"Are you sure Lauren?"

"Yes."

One of the judges raises the flag to let Lauren know she can start her floor routine, Lauren salutes the judges to let them know she is ready and at the same time Anastasia walks away from her teammate to go sit down. Lauren steps into the right-hand corner of the floor mat nearest to the main doors of the building and then puts her right hand on her hip and goes up onto her toes. Lauren put a huge smile on her face and then raise her left arm and points her left hand at the people watching in the sport stands. She clears her throat several time as she waits for the music to start and when the instrumental version of American women starts to play, Lauren does a double stag jump into a full illusion turn, then goes right into a spilt leap with a full turn. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a two and a half-tucked front punch, she sticks the landing of the tumbling pass and then does a straddle jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Lauren then does a double turn with her right leg horizontal below. She runs a few pace and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a double pike salto backward and sticks the landing and goes right into a salto forward tucked. Lauren takes a quick breath then does a split leap with a full turn and then spins into the left-hand corner of the floor mat then runs across the floor mat a few pace into a roundoff into back handspring into back handspring into double salto backwards with a full twist sticking the landing. Then run a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a layout salto backward with a triple twist into a straddle jumps with a full turn to a front support on the mat to end the routine. At the same time Wendy Capshaw jumps off the springboard and onto the low bar with an extended body and does a handstand on the low bar and she is facing the high bar. She does a clear hip circle then release the low bar and does a hecht onto the high bar. Wendy catches the high bar and her back is to the low bar, then does a backwards Giant with a half turn into a regular grip. She is now looking at the low bar, she does a tucked front salto over the high bar into a handstand into a Giant swing down and then let go of the high bar and does a backwards straddle over the bar. Wendy catches the bar and then swings forward let go of the high bar and does half turn into a forward salto straddled over the bar. She is now on the other side of the high bar, she swings forward and lets go of the bar and does a straddled roll backwards onto the low bar, she is now facing the high bar. She then does an endo in a L-grip with a half turn into stalder then lets go of the low bar and does a hecht up to the high bar. Wendy catches the high bar and then does a stalder forward into a handstand. Then does a toe-on circle with a full turn into a flyaway layout back salto with a half twist over the high bar. Wendy does a pike sole circle backward to a layout salto backward with a half twist dismount, when her feet hit the mat she sticks the land and is facing the bars. Over at the floor exercise Becca Keeler is putting chalk on her feet and hands. A few minutes later the floor judges give Becca Keeler the ok to start her floor routine. Becca steps up onto the right corner of the floor mat and her back to the edge of the mat that is across from the main doors if looking at the main doors. Becca then salutes the judge, then raises onto her toes and put her right hand above her eyes like shields her eyes from the sun. Becca then starts looking around in amazement and is standing sideway when the Harry Potter theme music starts up. Becca does a side split leap with a full turn into a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal. She steps back into the corner that she starts in then run a few pace. She then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back, then does a layout backwards salto with one and half twist, sticking the landing and Becca is facing the edge of the mat and she sticks the landing of the tumbling. She then does a switch leap with a full turn into a wolf hop with two and half turns and now her back is to the edge of the mat. She steps back into the corner and then starts to run a few pace. The Becca does a roundoff into back handspring into a layout salto forward with one and half twist. Becca does a stag ring jump into a split leap with a full turn into a ring jump. Becca then twirls into the left-hand corner of the floor mat and her back is to the main door of the building. She then runs a few pace into a roundoff into a whip into a tucked salto forward with one and half twists. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a tucked double salto backwards and sticks the last tumbling pass of the routine, she salutes the judge and then walks off the floor. Payson's runs up to her little sister and giver her a big bear hugs, because she just did a perfect floor routine. Meanwhile over at the uneven bars Kelly Parker is standing at the chalk bin, put chalk onto her hands, but is not putting any weight onto her right ankle. Svetlana Stren and Samuel Stren walk over to Kelly who has just finish chalk up her hands. Kelly starts to walk toward the low bar of the uneven bars and Svetlana Stren and Samuel Stren walks beside her and Svetlana start to talk.

"Is your right ankle hurting because you were not putting any weight on it when chalk up and you can hardly walk?"

"No, my ankle is fine."

Kelly walks away from her coaches and up to the uneven bars. The uneven bars judge that is at the end of the table raise the flag to let Kelly know she can go and then Kelly salutes the judges. Kelly jumps up and grabs the low bar and does a glide into a kip, she then does a toe-on and release the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Kelly then does an Endo with a full turn into a backwards Giant with double turn to a reverse grip. She then releases the high bar and does a pike salto over the high bar (pike Tkatchev) she catches the high bar and then does an Endo with one and half tuns in a L-grip and she is now facing the low bar. Kelly swings forward then release the high bar and does a half turn in flight to the low bar. She catches the low bar and does a handstand with prefect form, then does a pike stalder then release the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. She catches the high bar, then does a clear hip circle and release the high bar and does a counter straddle over the high bar. She catches the high bar then does a cast to a handstand. Kelly then swings forward release the high bar and does a tucked double salto backwards with a double twist dismount and when both of her feet hits the mat Kelly's back is to the uneven bars and gets a stabbing pain in her right ankle and has to take a large hop forward. Kelly salutes the judges and then limps over to the chairs that are for the gymnasts on the uneven bars. At the same time Payson is standing in the left corner of the floor mat that is right in front of the main doors of the building and she is waiting for her floor music to start and when the music that is call jump start playing Payson does a double stag jump into a wolf jump with a full turn. She runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and then goes right into a double Arabian tucked. She then does a quadruple turn with left leg horizontal below and goes right into a spilt jump with a full turn to a ring jump with a half turn. Payson back is to the edge of the floor mat, Payson runs forward a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into layout salto backwards with three and half twist into a back tucked salto and she is now facing the edge of the mat. She then does a straddle jump with one and half turns into a full turn on her right foot. Payson then does a cartwheel into the right corner of the floor mat. She steps to the edge of the mat then runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a tucked salto forward with a half twist into a back tucked. She then does a straddle jump with a half turn into a full turn on her right foot. Then run a few pace into a roundoff into back handspring into a back handspring into a double salto forward with a half twist. Payson sticks the last tumbling pass, but feels some pain in the lower back in the area that her herniated disk is at. Payson salutes the judge and walks off the floor with a smile on her face to hide the fact that her back is hurting from everyone. At the same time Lauren stand up from the chair she sitting on and then walks toward the door that lead to the office, training room, restrooms and the locker room, when Lauren walks through the door she walks past the office on the left-hand side and a small hallway on the right-hand side, the first door is to training room that is across from to door she just walks through and the next door is at the end of the hallway and it is the door to the locker room. She walks past the office, training room and the locker room and into the small hallway after the office. She then walks past the door of the man's restroom that is on the right-hand side and then walk through the next door that is also on the right-hand side, which is the lady's restroom. Lauren looks around the restroom that has cream-colored walls and cream color stalls on the left-hand side, if standing in the restroom door. On the right-hand side are five white sinks with mirrors above them. Lauren walks over to the first sink and looks into the mirror and sees that she looks pale, but her forehead and cheek are a little red. She turns on the water and splashes some cold water onto her face because she is burning up. At the same time Anastasia open up the restroom door and sees Lauren splashes water onto her face. Anastasia walks into the restroom and over to her teammate, as Lauren's turn off the water and then grabs a paper tower to dry her face.

"Tell me how you are really feeling?"

"Ahem I still have a very scratchy throat and my throat is started to really hurt. My head is pounding, ahem and I think that I am running a fever too."

Anastasia places her right hand onto Lauren's forehead and it feels warm to the touch. Anastasia takes her hand off Lauren's forehead and Lauren walks over to the wall by the door and leans up against the restroom wall. Lauren then starts to hold her throat with her left hand, Anastasia looks at Lauren with a worried look on her face because Lauren is now crying.

"It feels like you are running a fever too and it looks like you are not feeling well at all, you are pale then normal and your forehead and cheeks are a little red too and you voice sound really scratchy. Do you feel up to finish the meet on the vault?"

"No, my head is pounding too badly and it is making me feel sick to my stomach and I am light head too and feel really weak, will you take my place on the vault?"

"Sure Lauren."

"Thank you. Ahem let go tell coach Walsh I can't do my vaults sniffling."

The two teenage girls walk out of the lady's restroom together and start walks down the small hallway. Meanwhile, over at the uneven bars Jordan Randall is getting ready to go on the uneven bars. A few moments later Jordan mounts the uneven bars with a glide to a kip on the low bar. She then releases the low bar and does a stalder hecht up to the high bar, Jordan catches the high bar then swings forward and let go of the high bar. She then does a layout salto backwards to the low bar. She catches the low bar and does an Endo with half turns in a L-grip. Jordan does a toe-on, then she releases the bar and does a counter movement to high bar. She catches the high bar and does a cast to a handstand then does a Weiler kip with a full turn in a regular grip. She swings forward around the high bar and then release the bar and does a backwards triple tucked salto dismount. Jordan sticks the landing of her dismount with her back to the uneven bars. At the same time the music for Kaylie Cruz floor routine which is call go, begins to play. Kaylie moves her hips back and forth and circle her arms around each other, then does a double stag jump into a full turn with left leg horizontal in front. Kaylie steps back into the left-hand coroner that is in front of the main doors of the building and then run forward a few pace. She then does a roundoff into three and half twist into a roundoff into a full twisting layout into a sheep jump. Then does a layout stepout into a straddle jumps with a full turn to front support on the floor mat. She then does a back walkover from a sitting position on the floor into a switch spilt ring jump. Then does a double illusion turn, Kaylie then steps back into the left-hand corner of the floor mat across from the main door. She runs forward a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a backwards piked double salto. Kaylie then swiveling her feet toward the right corner of the floor mat and a few moment later steps to the edge of the mat then runs forward a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back then does a tucked double salto backwards and sticks the landing of her last tumbling past and salutes the judges, which ends the third rotation. Darby Conrad walks up between the floor exercise mat and the beam with the portable microphone in her left hand.

"At the end of the third rotation the Rocky mountain gymnast training center is still in first place. The Ivanov Gymnastic Academy is back in second place and the Olympic gymnastics club is in third place. In fourth place is the Denver elite gymnastics and the Kids elite gymnastic club is in fifth, the Wood village is in six places and pinewood is in last places in the team standing. In the all-around stands Payson Keeler is still in first place, Lauren Tanner and Kelly Parker are tied for second place. In addition I have been told there has been a change in line up on the vault for the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center Anastasia Woolley/Stren is taking Lauren Tanner place on the vault."

At the same time the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and the Denver elite gymnastics are walking to the vault, the Pinewood club and the all-star gymnastic club are heading to floor exercise. At the same time the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy and the wood village are head to the beam and the Olympic gymnastics club, the Kids elite gymnastic club, along with individual gymnasts that club that did not send a whole team is heading to the uneven bar, at the same time Darby Conrad's walk back over to the sports stands and takes a seat in the first row next to Steve Tanner. Steve Tanner is looking over at his daughter, who is sitting on a chair with her eyes shut and he notices that Lauren has put her warm up jacket and pants on and has taken her hair out of the French braid. Steve can tell by just looking at Lauren that she really does not feel well. At the same time the gymnasts start to warm up for the last rotation, Svetlana Stren and Samuel Stren looks Anastasia who just did a vault timer and then look back at Kelly Parker who is warm up on the beam and keeps lift her right leg up when she lands a skill. Five minutes later the last rotation has started and Anastasia Woolley/Stren is standing at the end of the vault runway getting ready to do her first vault. Dmitri Belov, Marty Walsh, Svetlana Stren and Samuel Stren are looking at Anastasia with looks on they face that say please let Anastasia successful do both vault and that she does not rehurt the left knee. The vault judges at the end of the table raise the flag to let Anastasia know that she can go. Anastasia salutes the judges and then runs down the vault runway. She jumps onto the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table. She then does a double front tucked salto off the vault (a Produnva), when her feet hits the mat her back is to the vault table and she takes a small hop forward. Anastasia salutes the judges and then walks to the end of the vault runway and Marty Walsh walk up to her.

"I am happy you went with that vault and not the more difficulty versions of the vault that is named after you. How is your left knee feeling?"

"My left knee feels fine."

"You need to keep your form tighter on the post flight and not take a step on the land of your next vault."

"Ok."

The judges at the end of the table raise the flag and Anastasia steps onto the vault runway and then salutes the judges. She then runs down the vault runway and does a roundoff onto the springboard to a half turn in the air then does a front handspring onto the vault table into does a layout double twisting off the vault table, which is named after her at the 2008 Olympic. She has prefect form throughout the whole vault and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Anastasia salutes the judges then walks over to the second chair from the judge table and gets her warm up jacket and warm up pants out of her gym bag, at the same time Dmitri Belov walks up to Anastasia and Anastasia looks up at the national team coordinator.

"You showed great leadership today by keep an eye on Lauren Tanner and notice the signs that she was not feeling well and keep checking in with her and make sure that she was up to compete and when she said that she was not up to doing her vaults, you did the right thing by step up and taken Lauren Tanner's place in the vault line up."

"Thanks I was just doing what I though was right."

Dmitri Belov walks away from Anastasia and at the same time all the beam judges have giving Kelly Parker's the go head to start her balance beam routine. Kelly salutes the judges and then runs up to the springboard. She jumps onto the springboard and then does a free leap onto the beam and land the free leap on her right foot with her back to the springboard. Kelly fights to stay on the beam because pain is shooting up her right ankle, so she takes a pause between skills. Thirty second later Kelly does a spilt leap into a full turn with her left leg horizontal in front, but has a balance check and take another pause before the next skill to get balance back. A few moments later Kelly does a wolf jumps with a half turn and is now face where the springboard used too before one of her coaches moved it. Kelly then does a layout stepout into a layout stepout into a tucked back salto with a full twist. She then does a front tucked salto with a take off from two feet into a free aerial walkover forward onto her right foot, once both her feet are back on the beam Kelly lifts her right foot off the beam for a few seconds. Then she does a straddle jump with a full turn into a back handspring with 1/4 twist to a handstand, she then lower down onto her right knee. Kelly then does a sideward roll tucked to the right, then sits down onto the beam. She then does a back walkover from an extended tuck sit and her back is now to where the springboard was. Kelly then does a roundoff into a Gainer stretched back salto with two and half twist off the end off the beam. When Kelly's feet hit the mat, her back is to the beam, she fights to stick the landing but the pain in her right ankle is too much and takes a large hop forward then lift her right leg off of the mat. She salutes the judges and then put her right feet down and starts to walk, but stops walking. Kelly turns toward the beam and grabs the end of the beam with her right hand and her coaches and the national team coordinator Dmitri Belov runs up to Kelly Parker, who has tears running down her face, Dmitri Belov is the first to say anything.

"Can you put weight onto your right ankle?"

"Yes but it hurt really badly to walk."

"Let get you to the training room and have the trainer take a look at your ankle."

"No Dmitri Belov just help me get over to the chairs and I will put the ankle up onto the chair and icing it that always helps the ankle feel better."

"Fine."

Dmitri Belov puts his right arm around Kelly waist and Mr. Stren puts his left arm around his gymnasts' waist and the two of them helps Kelly over to the chairs. At the same time over at vault Becca Keeler is getting ready to go on the vault. A minute Later Becca is running down the vault runway. She jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table. She then does a layout front salto off the vault table and stick the landing with her back to the vault table. She salutes the judges and then walks to the end of the vault runway. A few minutes later Becca is running down the vault runway to do her second vault. She does a roundoff onto the springboard and then does a back handspring onto the vault table. Becca then does a tucked Yurchenko with a half twist off the vault and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Becca Keeler salutes the judges and then goes and puts her warm up jacket and warm up pants on. At the same time Wendy Capshaw is running toward the beam, she then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring to a swing down onto the beam and is facing the springboard that at the left end of the beam if looking at the main door of the building. Wendy then does a back walkover from the sitting position into a tuck back salto into a pike back salto. She then jumps backwards with a half twist to a walkover forward with a stepout, she is now at the end of the beam with her back to where the springboard was before one of her coach's move it. Wendy then does a half turn so she is facing the end of the beam, then does a layout stepout into a layout stepout into a free aerial cartwheel. Then Wendy does a full turn with right leg horizontal in front of her into a wolf jump with one and half turns, her back is to where the springboard was at. Wendy then does an Illusion turn into a roundoff into a back handspring into a double tucked back salto dismount and when her feet hit the landing mat and she sticks the landing Wendy is facing the beam. At the same time over on the vault Kaylie Cruz salute the vault judges and then start running down the vault runway. She jumps onto the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Kaylie then does a layout salto with one and half twists off the vault and sticks the vault landing facing the vault table. She salutes the vault judges and then walks to the end of the vault runway to do her second vault. A minute later she is running down the vault runway, she does a roundoff onto the springboard and then does a back handspring onto the vault then does a layout Yurchenko with half twists off the vault and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Payson Keeler walks over to the end of the vault runway and puts chalk onto her hands and feet. When the judges at the end of the table raise the flag to let Payson, know she is allowed to do her vault Payson's step onto the vault runway and then salutes the judges. Payson then runs down the vault runway and jumps onto the springboard, then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Payson then does a front tuck with one and half twists off the vault, she lands the vault facing the vault table and sticks the landing. Payson salutes the judges and then walk to the end of the vault runway to do her second vault. A few minutes later Payson is running down the vault runway. She does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table. Payson then does a tucked Yurchenko off the vault, landing facing the vault table and sticks the landing. Payson salutes the judges and then goes to put her warm up pants and jacket on because she is finish. The rock gymnasts watch the rest of the gymnasts do they last routine and five minutes later Darby Conrad walks up in front of the balance beam with the portable microphone in her left hand.

"The standing for the IGA classic is the Rocky mountain gymnast training center in first place. Ivanov Gymnastic Academy is in second place and the Olympic gymnastics club is in third place. In fourth place is the Denver elite gymnastics and the Kids elite gymnastic club is in fifth, the Wood village is in six places and pinewood is in last places in the team standing. In the all-around Payson Keeler is in first place, Kelly Parker is in second place and Becca Keeler is in third place. On vault Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place, Payson Keeler is in second place and Kelly Parker is in third place. On the balance beam Lauren Tanner is in first place, Jordan Randall is in second place and Payson Keeler is in third place. On floor exercise Lauren Tanner is in first place, Payson Keeler is in second place and Kelly Parker is in third place and on uneven bars Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place, Kelly Parker is in second place and Payson Keeler is in third place."

Darby Conrad walks to the judge table for the vaults to get the awards to hand out and at the same time the gymnasts that win awards walk over to the balance beam and wait for Darby Conrad to come over and give them the medals which are on a ribbon that is red, white and blue (the IGA colors) and the gold, silver and bronze medals are in the shape of star with a gymnast doing a one-armed handstand and says IGA classic at the base of the star. If you finish in first place in the team, all-around or the event finals you also get a gold-colored trophy that has a large star with a gymnast doing a one-armed handstand on the inside and under the star are three small stars and on the base it says IGA Classic and first place in the team or all-around or one of the event finals. Once Lauren Tanner has her awards, Lauren walks over to her dad and Lauren sees that her dad has her gym bag.

"Are you ready to go home Lauren? I talk to Marty and he says I can take you home so you can go to bed and rest the rest of the day and he wants you to rest tomorrow so you are well rested and ready for training on Monday morning."

'Ahem yes!"

"What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken noodle soup."

"That is fine I will make you some chicken noodle soup when we get home."

"Thanks dad."

Lauren and Mr. Tanner walk to the main doors of the gym and then walk out to Mr. Tanner black Hummer H2. At the same time inside IGA Anastasia Woolley/Stren is signing autographs for her fans and Payson, Becca and Kaylie walk up beside Anastasia.

"(Payson, Becca and Kaylie) I will see you Monday at practice, bye."

"I will see the three of you Monday, bye."

Payson, Becca and Kaylie walk over to they families that are standing by the main doors then leave IGA with they parents. An hour later after everyone has left IGA Anastasia help her mom and father set the second set of uneven bars, the second beam, tumble track and two trampolines up.


	2. Chapter Two: No rest for the sick and hu

Chapter Two: No rest for the sick and hurting!  
Its five o'clock in the morning on Monday, April 6, 2009, Kaylie Cruz wearing a pair of black workout pants and a black long sleeved T-shirt is asleep on her bed with a cold compress on her forehead and the bathroom trash can beside the bed on the left-hand side if you are standing at the end of the bed. Ronnie Cruz wearing a blue bathroom over her blue stain nightgown is standing in the door of her daughters' bedroom watching her daughters who just fall asleep ten minutes ago after being up all night throwing up and having diarrhea all day Sunday and all night too. In addition she has been running a low to moderate grade fever since Saturday evening. Ronnie walks away from her daughters' bedroom door to go downstairs and call Kaylie gymnastics coach Marty Walsh and see if Kaylie can get out of coming to training for the day, at the same time Leo wearing a pair of gray sweatpant and sweatshirt walks up to his mom with a worry look on his face and Ronnie stop walking and looks at her son.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better after been able to keep food and water down since yesterday afternoon and my fever break during the night."

"That great."

"I am so sorry mom I did not want to get Kaylie sick!"

"I am sure that it is not all your fault because the stomach flu has been going around town Kaylie could have caught it from someone at Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center or at one of her gymnastics competitions. I have to call Marty Walsh and see if Kaylie is allowed to miss training today."

Ronnie walks away from her son and head downstairs and then goes into the living room. Ronnie picks up the cordless phone and at the same time Leo walks up to his sisters bedroom door. Leo looks into the bedroom and he sees Kaylie lean over the trash can dry heaving. Leo walks into the bedroom and pulls his sisters' hair out of her face. Three minutes later Kaylie stops dry heaving and Leo let go of her hair. Kaylie lays back down on the bed and puts the cold compress back onto her forehead then shut her eyes.

"Thank Leo."

"You are welcome and I am so sorry that you caught the stomach flu from me."

"It's not your fault, Marty Walsh miss training on Monday afternoon, Tuesday and Wednesday because of having the stomach flu and the assistance coach had to fill in for him. I could have got the stomach flu from him and not you."

"I will leave and let you get some rest now."

"Ok, but I do not think I will be able to rest because I am having bad abdominal cramps, muscle aches and I have an awful headache and one second I am cold and the next second I am burning up."

"Try and get some rest Kaylie."

"I will try."

Leo walks out off his sisters' bedroom, but he stops right outside the door and looks into his sisters' bedroom and sees that Kaylie has roll over so that her back is to the bedroom door and he can hear his sister crying. Ten minutes later Ronnie walks into her daughters' bedroom and sit down on the edge of her daughters' bed and taps Kaylie on her right shoulder. Kaylie rolls over holding the cold compress on her forehead and looks at her mom.

"What did coach Walsh say mom?"

"That you have to come today, because training when you are sick will prepare you for if you are sick during a competition or if you are at the 2012 Olympics and end up having to compete when you are unwell."

"Ok mom, I am going to rest for a few more minutes, then I will get up and get ready to go to the Rock."

"That is fine Kaylie."

Ronnie stands up from the bed and walk out of her daughters' bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. Kaylie sits up in her bed and turn on the lamp that is on the bed side table and that is on the right-hand side if lay on the bed on your back or on the left-hand side if standing at the end of the bed. Kaylie sits on her bed for a few minutes with her arms warp around her waist, then jumps out of her bed and runs out of her bedroom and to the bathroom because she is having an intense urge to have a bowel movement, she makes it into the bathroom and sit down on the toilet just in time. Meanwhile, at the Tanner's house it is five thirty in the morning and Lauren has not getting up. Mr. Tanner is knocking on his daughters' bedroom door, but does not get an answer. Mr. Tanner's opens up Lauren's bedroom door and see that she is asleep. He walks into Lauren's bedroom and over to the bed, which silver iron headboard is up against the center of the far left-hand wall across from her vanity table and the closet door is to the right of the vanity table if standing in front of the vanity table. He sits down on the edge of the bed and then he looks at Lauren who is wearing a long sleeved sky-blue nightshirt and matching sky-blue pajama pants and can tell that his daughter still does not feel well by looking at her and can hear that Lauren is still congested. Mr. Tanner tap Lauren on her right shoulder a few time and Lauren open up her eyes to see her dad sitting on her bed. Lauren sits up in the bed and start holding her throat with her right hand at the same time is looking at her dad.

"(Is losing her voice) what time is it?"

"Five thirty-three in the morning Lauren, you need to get up and get ready to head to the Rock."

"Ahem I do not feel up to training today I have a stuffy nose still and like yesterday no matter how hard I try, when I blow my nose nothing will come out. In addition my throat is still very scratchy and sore and I am achy all over. Sniffling I also have no appetite, I still have a headache and it feels like I am still running a fever because I have the chills. I also think that my tonsils and lymph nodes are swelling."

"Lauren open up your mouth, so I can take a look at your throat."

"Ok dad."

Lauren opens up her mouth and Steve Tanner looks at his daughter throat and sees that her throat is inflamed. He also notices that her tonsils are a little swelling and there are a few small white spots on her throat and tonsils. A minute later Lauren close her mouth and Steve Tanner feel his daughter neck and he feels that her lymph nodes are a little swelling too. He grabs the digital thermometer off of the nightstands beside his daughters' bed. He then turns the thermometer on and hands the thermometer to his daughter. Lauren puts the thermometer into her mouth and then lays her head down onto her pillows. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Mr. Tanner takes the thermometer out of his daughter mouth and see that she is running a fever of 102.9 degree Fahrenheit.

"You are running a fever of 102.9 degree Fahrenheit, just like last night. Your throat is very inflamed and your tonsils and lymph nods are a little swelling and there are a few small white spots on your throat and tonsils too. I will call Marty Walsh and see if he will let you out of training today and when the doctors' office open up I will make you're a doctor appointment because I think that you might have strep throat."

"Ahem thanks dads I am going to go back to sleep, wake me up if he won't let me out of training."

"Ok and do you want any Tylenol regular strength tablet or Motrin IB caplets to reduce the fever and help give you some relief from the headache and sore throat?"

"Ahem I will try some Motrin IB caplets because the Tylenol regular strength tablet has not ahem been helping any."

"Ok, I will go get you some and bring them into you and then I will call Marty."

Mr. Tanner stands up from the bed, then he walks out of his daughters' bedroom and shut the bedroom door behind him. At the same time Lauren grab a tissue from the box on the nightstand and blows her nose, but nothing will come out. Twenty-five minutes later at Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, Payson who wearing a purple GK tank leotard and Becca who wearing a GK tank leotard that top half is lavender and the bottom half is a dark purple, along with Anastasia's who wearing a pair of black nylon/spandex workout shorts with a large silver sequin star on the left leg and black x back scoop neckline crop top with crystals along the neckline, which allow everyone to see the tattoo on her lower back. Anastasia's is also wearing her metallic gold Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace and had the Acrylic finger nails filled and cut down to a shot length yesterday and had a French manicure on them. The three of them are sitting on the blue floor mat stretching. Becca sees her friends walking through the doors and stands up from the floor mat. Becca then runs over to them, so she can tell them she is a jr. elite gymnast and she will be start home school during the 2009 and 2010 school year and start training eight hours a day once summer starts. Anastasia who has her left leg out straight and toes pointed and her right leg bent in an Indian style sitting position and is leaning toward her left toes stretching her hamstring. Anastasia looks over at Payson and sees that Payson is grimace expression on her face as leaning forward to touch her toes.

"Is your back hurting Payson?"

"Yes I aggravate the herniated disk in my back when I landed the last tumbling pass on the floor at the IGA classic."

"Have you been icing and using heat on your back to help you got some relief from the pain?"

"I have been icing my lower back, but its not helping. I have not try heat, I will find the heating pad when I get home and see if that help. Kaylie and Lauren are running late this morning Ana?"

"Yes they are Payson."

"I hope Kaylie did not catch the stomach bug that Coach Walsh had last week and that her brother has and I hope that Lauren is feeling better this morning, because she was still sick yesterday."

"Me too, Ana."

At the same time Lauren who is wearing a GK tank leotard that is a baby blue with a dark-blue criss-cross pattern across the chest of the leotard and she is also wearing a pair of baby blue nylon/spandex workout capris over the leotard and a baby blue warm up jacket that is half zip up and Kaylie who is wearing a GK tank leotard that is mostly pink, but around the left arm it is black and there is a black stripe down the right side and there are crystals in a wave pattern that start at the right shoulder and end at the center of the abdomen. Kaylie is also wearing a pair of black fitted warm-up pants with pink side piping and a black warm up jacket that has pink side piping that is half zip up. The two teenager girls slower walk into the lobby of Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center. Kaylie has her left arm wrapped around her stomach and gym bag in her right hand. Lauren is yawning into her right hand and the strap of her gym bag is hanging over her left shoulder. A few minutes later Lauren and Kaylie slower walk through the doors that lead to the training area and walk over to the area the lockers are at and open up they lockers. Then Lauren and Kaylie put they gym bags in they lockers and take off they shoes and puts they shoes into they lockers. Kaylie and Lauren slower walk over to the floor exercise mat, wishing they were home in bed and not at the rock. Kaylie lays down on the floor mat in front Payson and Lauren sits down on the floor mat in front of Anastasia. Payson and Anastasia look at Lauren first and notices that she looks pale then normal and sound congested. At the same time Kaylie start sitting in a side spilt and then starts to lean forward until she is touch the mat and her arms are out stretches in front of her. She then slower rises and then leans forward again, Lauren switches to sitting in a front spilt position and then leans forward, at the same time Anastasia start to talk.

"How are you feeling Lauren?"

"(Sound hoarse) I feel really rough this morning I am running a fever of 102.9 degree Fahrenheit and my throat is very inflamed and there are few small white spots on my throat and tonsils. My tonsils and lymph nods are a little swelling too, I have a stuffy nose and no matter how hard I try when I blow my nose nothing comes out. I still have a very scratchy and sore throat, I am also achy all over, have the chill, have no appetite and I still have a headache. Ahem my dad is going to make me a doctor appointment when the office open up because he thinks that I might ahem have strep throat, I am only here because Marty would not let me stay home."

"(Payson, Kaylie and Anastasia) that not good."

Kaylie stops stretch and then warps her arms around her stomach. Kaylie then stands up and she runs across the room to the ladies' restroom door. The restroom door is on the same wall that the doors from the lobby are, which is on the left-hand side if you are on the floor mat and facing the vault table, the coaches' office that is raised above the training area and in the center if you are on the floor mat facing the vault table, locker area that is on right-hand side and right after the stairs to coach office and the office if you are on the floor mat facing vault table and the restroom door is on the far right-hand side and behind the vault table if you are on the floor mat facing the vault table. Kaylie open up the door and runs into the white restroom and then run into the first stall that is up against the right-hand wall if back is to the restroom door and shut and locks the stall door behind her. Meanwhile, in the training area Payson, Anastasia and Lauren are staring at the ladies' restroom door. A few minute later Kaylie walks out of the restroom and back over to the floor mat and start to stretch again. Payson, Anastasia and Lauren look over at Kaylie and notice that she looks tried, feverish and a little pale too. Lauren and Payson go back to stretching, but Anastasia stands up and walks over to Kaylie and kneels down next to her and then puts her left hand onto Kaylie's forehead, which feels warm to the touch.

"Kaylie how are you feeling because it feels like you are running a fever and you look tired and pale?"

"I feel awful Ana, I have been running a fever since Saturday evening and when I take my temperature before leaving the house it was 102.5 degree Fahrenheit. Yesterday I had diarrhea all day and I still have diarrhea, I start throwing up at eight o'clock last night and was throwing up all night and this morning I start dry heaving. I also have a headache, abdominal cramps, muscle aches and I am only here because Marty made me come."

Kaylie and Anastasia go back to stretching and thirty minutes later Marty Walsh who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and white polo shirt walks over to the floor exercise mat and he stops in front of Lauren, Payson, Kaylie and Anastasia. He then clears his throat to get the four teenage girls attention. Lauren, Kaylie, Payson and Anastasia look up at coach Marty Walsh.

"Payson you can start training on uneven bars today, go get your grips on. Ana, Kaylie and Lauren stay here for a few minutes I need to talk to the three of you."

Payson stands up and walks over to the lockers to get her bar grips out of her locker. Meanwhile Marty Walsh is standing in front Kaylie and Lauren and Anastasia has got up from the floor mat and she is now standing beside Marty.

"Kaylie when you start to feel better in the evening you will be going over to Ana place and to IGA with Ana and she will be teaching you a new floor routine, uneven bar routine and beam routine that I ask Ana and her mother to choreography for you."

'Ok, I always love the routines that Svetlana Stren made up for me, Svetlana Stren was a great gymnast in her day and is a great choreographer. It will be cool to see what Ana and her mom come up with for my new floor routine, uneven bar routine and beam routine."

"You can start training on beam Kaylie."

"Ok."

Kaylie stands up and starts walking over to the two competition balance beams the low beams are behind the floor mat and in front of the far right-hand wall if you standing in the door from the lobby, but once she reaches the two competition balance beams Kaylie get an intense urge to use the bathroom and runs into the lady's restroom and at the same time Marty Walsh and Anastasia look down at Lauren who is resting her head on her knees.

"Lauren when you start to feel better, you will also be learning a new beam routine and a new uneven bar routine at IGA that I ask Ana and her mom to choreography for you."

"Ok, that sounds like fun sniffling."

"You are also starting on the beam this morning Lauren and Ana's you are starting on vault today."

"(Lauren and Ana) Ok."

Lauren stands up and unzips her warm up jacket and then take off the jacket. Lauren walks over to her lockers to put her warm up jacket into her locker, then walk over to the beam that is nearest to the vault table. At the same time Anastasia is running down the vault runway, when she reaches the springboard she jumps onto the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table with prefect form, she then does a triple front tucked salto with a full twist on the last salto off of the vault table and has prefect form in post flight off of the vault and the skill is called the Woolley/Stren one and value is 7.00 and when add to the base score of ten is a total score of 17.00 and the vault is named after because of preforming the vault at the 2008 Olympic games. Anastasia sticks the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table and at the same time Lauren does a front tucked salto onto the beam, but has a balance check, once she has her balance she does a wolf jump into a split leap with a half turn, but slip off the beam. She hops back onto the beam and try the wolf jump into the split leap with a half turn again and this time stays on the beam. Lauren then does a layout stepout into a layout stepout to an arabesque. She stops to catch her breath and then does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist, but slips off the beam again. Lauren hops back onto the beam and then redoes the tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and this time only has a balance check. She then does a free aerial cartwheel into a full turn with her right leg horizontal in front of her and then does a back tucked salto off of the beam, but take a large step on the landing. Lauren's hop back onto the beam and does the dismount again, but this time sits down on the dismount and is thinking I wonder if the cold that I have has moves into my inner ears because my balance is off and my ears are hurting a little. At the same time Anastasia does a roundoff onto the springboard and then does to a half turn in preflight to the vault table, then does a front handspring onto the vault table with prefect form. Anastasia then does a layout triple twists off of the vault table, which is called a Woolley/Stren two named after her at 2008 Olympic games and skill value is 7.0 and when add to the base score of ten is seventeen and sticks the landing landing facing the vault table. She walks down to the end of the vault runway and a minute later is running down the runway, she then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight to the vault table into a front handspring onto the vault, then does layout three and half twists off of the vault and sticks the landing facing the vault table, hopeful this vault will be named Woolley/Stren three after 2009 worlds and the skill value is also value at a 7.0. At the same time Kaylie walk out of the lady's restroom carrying her warm up jacket, Kaylie walks over to her locker to put her warm up jacket into the locker. A few minutes later Kaylie walks over to the beam nearest to the coaches' office, lockers and restroom. Then Kaylie steps up onto the springboard that is at the end of the beam nearest to the coaches' office and puts her hands onto the beam and then does a press to a handstand, she lowers down into a sitting position on the beam and is facing the end of the beam that the springboard is at. Kaylie sits on the beam for more than two minutes fighting the feeling that she going to throw up, the feeling final pass and then Kaylie does a back walkover with a full turn into a back layout stepout into a sheep jump. Kaylie then sits back down on the beam and waits for the room to stop spinning. Four minutes later she stands up and does a full turn with her left leg below horizontal into a split leap to a back handspring into a layout step out. She then pauses for a few moments with her arms wrapped around her stomach and then does a roundoff into a two and half twists off the beam and sit down on the dismount, Kaylie then lay back on the mat and shut her eyes because the room is spinning again. Over on the uneven bars Payson is working on her piked Tkatchev and is wishing that she could have an injection of cortisone for her back, but it is now banned by International Olympic Committee (IOC) and the world Anti-doping code and the gymnastic committee, so she has to learn to push through the pain without injection of cortisone if she wants to make the 2012 Olympic team. At the same time Kaylie open up her eyes to see Carter Anderson who is wearing a blue compression shirt and blue cut away shorts kneel beside her.

"Are you all right Kaylie?"

"(Voice sound scratchy) Yeah I am fine, I do not get enough height on my beam dismount and end up sitting down on the dismount instead of landing the dismount on my feet, so I lay back for a few second to catch my breath."

Kaylie sits up and then slowly gets to her feet, but has to grab hold of the end of the beam to support herself because it feels like her legs are going to give out at any second. Carter wraps his left arm around Kaylie's waist and then helps her walk over to the wood bench that is in front of the locker area, which continue behind the coaches' office and Carter then helps Kaylie sit down on the bench.

"Carter will you get me a cup of water I am dying of thirsty and my mouth is very dry?"

"Sure Kaylie."

Carter walks over to the water cooler that is in front of the staircase to the coach's office and he gets Kaylie a cup of water and minute and half later he walks up to Kaylie and hands her the cup. Kaylie takes a drink of the water and drink the whole cup in two drinks. The water helps to relieve the dry mouth, but is not sitting so well in her stomach. At the same time Anastasia walks over to the locker area and walks up to the end locker that is on the right-hand side if standing in front of the lockers and turns the dial on her purple combination lock to ten, five and then fifteen, Anastasia then open up her locker and gets her purple water bottle out that says if gymnastic were easy it would be called a walk on the beach.

"Marty Walsh is watching the two of you, Carter might want to go back to training and you should too, Kaylie."

"(Carter and Kaylie) Thanks for letting us know."

Anastasia closes her locker door and relock the locker. Then Anastasia goes over to the water cooler and fills up her water bottle. At the same time Kaylie stand up and walks over to the beam nearest to the coaches' office and hops up onto the beam and start working on her back layout stepout into a sheep jump because she been having timer issues connect the two skills. Lauren hops off the beam that she is working on and walks over to Anastasia and tap her on the left shoulder as Anastasia puts the cap onto her water bottle. Then Anastasia turns around and looks at Lauren.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"Can we start working on the new routines tonight after the evening training session?"

'"Sure if you are feeling up to it."

"Ahem thanks and I always feel up to learning new routines, but you have to give me a ride because I do not have my car."

"That fine and you get to ride in my new purple 2009 ford mustang GT because I drive it to the gym today."

"Cool!"

Lauren goes back to training beam and Anastasia goes back to training on the vault. An hour later Lauren is training on the vault, Payson is training on the beam, Anastasia is training on the uneven bars and Kaylie is using the restroom before start training on the floor exercise. Ten minutes later Kaylie comes out of the bathroom and start training on the floor despite throwing up the two and half cup of water she drank over the past hour and feeling weak and exhaust.  
At the end of the morning training session Carter gives Kaylie a ride home, so Kaylie's can rest during the afternoon break and Summer Van Horne, who is Mr. Tanner secretary and girlfriend has picked up Lauren to taken her to the doctor. Anastasia on the other hand is in the coaches' office and she is spending the afternoon break during home schooling and Marty is watching her take tests in twelfth grade English, Pre-Calculus/Trigonometry, U.S. Government, Physics, Psychology, contemporary world Issues and German two. Payson spends the afternoon break at home in her bedroom laying on her bed with the heating pad on her lower back, when the afternoon break end Anastasia is the first of the four top senior elite gymnasts to start stretching. Anastasia is doing shoulder circles when Payson and Lauren walk over to the floor exercise mat. Payson and Lauren's join Anastasia in doing shoulder circles and a few minutes later Kaylie open up the door from the lobby into the training area and Kaylie is wearing pink velvet micro-mini workout shorts with clear jewels that form small stars along the waistband and hem of the legs and a pink velvet v-neckline crop top with small jewel stars around the neckline that is part of the Anastasia Woolley/Stren GK workout line. Kaylie walks over to her teammate and join them doing shoulder circles, she looks at Payson, Lauren and Anastasia and sees that there of them are wearing the same leotards or crop top and short they wear for the morning training session and at the same time Anastasia smiles at Kaylie and then walks over to her.

"The pink velvet micro-mini workout shorts and the pink velvet v-neckline crop top looks great on you."

"Thanks Ana's I love them and I figure that today would be a great day to wear them for the first time seeing that the short will be easy to take off every time I have to use the bathroom then one of my leotards would be."

Kaylie stops talking and wraps her arms around her stomach and a moment later runs off the floor mat and to the lady's restroom, at the same time Anastasia start doing toe and foot stretches. Twenty-nine minutes later Kaylie is training on uneven bars, Anastasia is training on beam, Payson is training on vault and Lauren is training on floor. Kaylie has let go of the low bar and is in flight to the high bar, she catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. She then does a Giant in a regular grip with one and half turns and is now looking at the low bar. Then does a clear hip circle then release the high bar and does a counter straddle over the high bar. Then swing forward, she releases the high bar and then does backward salto to the low bar, she catches the low bar and does an Endo with a half in a L-grip. Kaylie then jumps off the low bar and puts her left forearm over her mouth and then runs across the room and into the lady's restroom. She then runs into the first stall lower her left arm and drop to her knees in front of the toilet. Kaylie then starts throwing up into the toilet, at the same time in the training area Lauren has stop training on the floor and looks over at Anastasia who is about to mount the beam that nearest to the vault table and floor and start to watch her teammate. Anastasia does a roundoff onto the springboard that at the right end of the beam if on the floor looking at the beam and then does a full twist salto onto the beam. She sticks the landing facing the springboard and Marty moves the springboard away from the beam. At the same time Anastasia does a layout back salto with a full twist and sticks the landing, she is now at the other end of the beam and goes right into free aerial roundoff now her back is to where the springboard was at. She then does a full turn with right leg horizontal in front of her. Anastasia then goes right into a full turn with right leg held in spilt during the turn to a triple Illusion turn (E skill) Woolley/Stren one named after preforming at 2007 worlds. Then goes right into a switch spilt ring leap with a full turn is an F skill called a Woolley/Stren two after preforming at 2008 Olympic. Then lower down toward the beam into a tuckstand and does a double turn ending the turn with right leg in spilt position on the beam. She rises up and then does a tucked back salto with double twist a g skill that is call a Woolley/Stren three after preforming at 2008 Olympic, into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and is now facing where the springboard was at and goes right into a walkover backwards. Then she jumps backward with half twists to a walkover forward with stepout and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Then jumps forward with half twists to salto backwards, now she looking at where the springboard was at. Anastasia then does a triple turn in a tuckstand, then rise up and does a back handspring into a layout back salto to two feet landing and is now at the end of the beam. She then does a front pike salto with a two foot take off, then push off the beam into a double front salto dismount a g skill and is called the Woolley/Stren four after preforming at 2008 Olympic and sticks the landing with her back to the beam. Anastasia walks up to Marty Walsh who was watching her do beam.

"You have that routine down cold, let use last years beam routine to get you through 2009 season since it still has the highest score under the new code of points and at the end of the 2009 season we will choreography a new routine to use during the 2010 through 2012 seasons."

'That is fine."

"For your floor routine lets keep your 2008 floor routine through the 2009 national, around National the two of us can start working on a new floor routine to take you through to the 2011 National and we will change the floor routine for the 2011 worlds through 2012 seasons. I have a favor to ask you Ana, will you work with Payson the rest of today training and help her learn two new vaults, the first being a front handspring onto the vault table to a tucked double front salto off, which will up her skill value to a 6.4 and when that add to the base of ten point zero it will be a total of 16.4 for her first vault and then a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight to the vault table to a front handspring onto the vault table into a layout triple twist off of the vault table (Woolley/Stren two) that will up her start value on the second vault to a 7.o and when add to the base score of ten point zeros is a 17.00. I want you to do the vault first to show her and then have Payson try the vaults after you, if that is ok with you?"

"Sure I will work with Payson on vault. "

Lauren goes back to training on the floor because she sees Marty Walsh walking toward her and at the same time Anastasia walks toward the vault. Payson is walking toward the end of the vault runway holding her back and when she notices Anastasia walk toward her, Payson stop walking and looks at Anastasia.

"Payson Coach Walsh asks me to help you learn two new vaults during the rest of today training."

"What are the new vaults?"

"The first vault is a front handspring onto the vault table to a tucked double front salto off of the vault table, which has a skill value of 6.4 and the second one start with a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight to the vault into a front handspring onto the vault table into a layout triple twists off of the vault table that has a skill value of 7.0. I will show you the vault and then you will try the vault."

"Ok."

Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway and then runs down the runway and jumps onto the springboard, then does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table into a tucked double front salto off the vault and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Anastasia walks off the landing mat and Payson walk up to the end of the vault runway thinking that Anastasia makes that vault look way too easy. Payson runs down the runs then jumps onto the springboard. She jumps up and does a front handspring onto the vault table with near prefect form and then does a tucked double salto off the vault table, she gets enough height off the vault table and almost has near-perfect form in the air, but when Payson lands with her back to the vault table she takes a large step forward on the landing.

"You almost have the vault down and that was your first time, but you need to work on the post flight form it was a little off and work on sticking the landing too."

"Ok."

"I will show you the next vault now."

Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway and Payson walk off the landing mat and leans against the beam to watch Anastasia do the next vault. Anastasia start running down the runway and then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight. Then does a front handspring onto the vault table, all with prefect form. Anastasia then does the layout triple twists off of the vault table with prefect form in post flight and stick the landing with her back to the vault table. Payson walks to the end of the vault runway and Anastasia walks off the landing mat and start to watch Payson, as she runs down the runway. Payson then does a roundoff onto the springboard and goes into a half turn in preflight to the vault table with prefect form in preflight. She then does a front handspring onto the vault table into the layout triple twists off of the vault table with prefect form in post flight and even stick the landing with her back to the vault table, but grabs a hold of her back after the landing.

"You look like you have done that vault before Payson."

"I been practicing that vault on my own for a while now, I am just happy that coach Walsh thinks I am ready to do one of the vaults named after you."

"Payson how is your back doing because you are holding your back and it looks like you are in a lot of pain?"

"It is hurting really badly."

At the same time Marty Walsh walk up to Payson and Anastasia and gives Payson a worried look.

"Payson's bent down and touch your toes and then slower rises."

"Sure."

Payson bends down and touch her toes and slower start to rise, but after a few feet she grabs her back and starts crying, then Payson sits down on the landing mat for the vault table. Marty and Anastasia kneel down in front of Payson and she looks up at her coach and teammate with tears running down her face, Marty is the first to say anything.

"Payson for the rest of today evening training I am having you sit out and I am going to have you sit out of training full routines on all four events this week and next week and I am only going to have you train uneven bars and that will be the only event you will be preform on at the norther open on April 18. After the meet on the eighteenth we will see how your back is feeling and if you are up to start training on more then just uneven bars."

"Ok."

Payson stands up and walks over to her locker and at the same time Anastasia goes and trains on the balance beam for the rest of the train session. Once the evening training session end Payson and Becca grab they gym bags and then leave the gym with they mom. Carter grabs his gym bag and Kaylie gym bag and then the two of them walk out of the gym, so Carter can take Kaylie home. At the same time Lauren and Anastasia wearing a black warm up jacket and warm up pants over her crop top and short walk out of the Rock and to Anastasia 2009 purple Ford Mustang GT that is parked in the first parking space on the right-hand side if walking out of the rock or on the left-hand side if walking toward the doors of the rock, which is Anastasia's reversed parking space. When the two teenage girls walk up to Anastasia's car, Lauren is staring at the car in shock because this the first time she sees the car up close. Anastasia and Lauren open up the doors of the two door sport car and toss they gym bags onto the back seat and then get into the car and close the doors of the car. Lauren looks around the car at the black interior as Anastasia's start the mustang. A few moments later Anastasia is driving away from the rock that is in the middle of Boulder Colorado and toward her parents house and IGA, which is on the outskirt of the city and in the country side. On the way to the Stren property Lauren rest her head against the head rest of the seat, when they reach the road the Stren property is on Anastasia drives by the first driveway and turn into the second driveway, Anastasia parks her car in the first parking space of the first row. A few minutes later Lauren and Anastasia are inside of IGA and are warm up on the floor mat before doing any routines. Ten minutes later Anastasia looks over at Lauren who is yawning.

"Lauren's are you sure that you are up to this?"

"Ahem yeah Ana, show me the beam routine first."

"Ok, but first how did your doctors' appointment go?"

"It went all right, the doctor did a rapid strep test, but it was negative, but he sends a sample Ah-choo to the lab for a throat culture because he thinks it was a false negative ahem I will know in a few days."

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Lauren and Anastasia stand up and walks to the back of the building where the two competition balance beams are at, which are on the right-hand side if your back is to the main doors of the building. Anastasia set the springboard up in front of the beam on the left-hand side if standing in front of the beam and your back is to the main doors and Lauren sits down on the beam on the right-hand side, so she is looking at the other beam. A few moments later Anastasia takes off her warm up jacket and pants and toss them onto the trampoline that on the back left-hand side of the building and Mrs. Stren walks over to the beams. A minute later Anastasia is running toward the beam then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a layout salto to land with two feet on the beam and facing where the springboard is at. Anastasia then does a back layout stepout into a back layout step out into front pike salto with takes off from one foot to land in a prefect arabesque and is at the other end of the beam, at the same time Mrs. Stren moves the springboard away from the beam. Anastasia then does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and her back is now to where the springboard was and goes right into a tuck back salto with a full twist and is standing halfway between the two ends of the beam. Then Anastasia jumps forward into tuck salto with a half twist and she is now looking toward where the springboard was, but at the other end of the beam. She then does a forward free aerial walkover onto two feet into a free aerial walkover to land on her left foot, then does a full turn with right leg right leg held backwards and upwards during the turn. She goes right into one and half turns with right leg held in the spilt position and now her back is to where the springboard was at. She does a spilt leap with a full turn, then jumps forward with half twists into a salto back piked, now facing where the springboard was at, then does a triple turn on left feet into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet and is facing the springboard, but at other end of the beam. Then bent her left leg and lower down toward the beam and does a triple turn in tuckstand when the turn end her right leg is up on the beam in the spilt position. Anastasia rises up and does a switch-spilt leap with a half turn and her back is now to where the springboard was. Then she runs down the beam and does a double front salto dismount off the end of the beam and stick the landing with the back to the beam. Mrs. Stren looks over at Lauren and start talking.

"Lauren if you have a prefect routine with no mistakes, this routine has a difficult level that will get you a prefect score of seventeen and the goal is by 2012 you will be doing a roundoff onto the springboard into a back layout with a full twist, which is a g level skill."

"That make my difficult level as high as Ana!"

"Yes it does make you difficult level as high as my daughters, now let see you do the beam routine."

Lauren hops off the beam she is sitting on and then set the springboard up. A few moments later Lauren runs toward the beam then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a layout salto to land with two feet on the beam and is facing where the springboard is at. She then does a back layout stepout into a back layout stepout into front pike salto with a take off from one foot and land in an arabesque and is at the other end of the beam. At the same time Anastasia moves the springboard away from the beam, as Lauren does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and now her back is now to where the springboard was and goes right into a tuck back salto with a full twist and is standing halfway between the two ends of the beam. Then Lauren jumps forward into tuck salto with a half twist and now she is looking toward where the springboard was, but is at the other end of the beam. She then does a forward free aerial walkover onto two feet into a free aerial walkover to land on her left foot, then does a full turn with right leg right leg held backwards and upwards during the turn into a one and half turn with right leg held in the spilt position and now Lauren back is to where the springboard was at. Lauren then does a spilt leap with a full turn, then jumps forward with half twists into a salto back piked and is now facing where the springboard was at. She then does a triple turn on her left feet into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet and is facing where the springboard was, but is at other end of the beam. Lauren's pause for a moment to catch her breath and sneezes a couple times, when she stops sneezes Lauren bent her left leg and lower down toward the beam. Then does a triple turn in a tuckstand when the turn end her right leg is up on the beam in the spilt position. She rises up and does a switch-spilt leap with a half turn and now her back is to where the springboard was. Then Lauren runs down the beam and does a double front salto dismount off the end of the beam and stick the landing with her back to the beam. Lauren walks over to Anastasia and Mrs. Stren who are standing by the second beam.

"I think I have the beam Ah-choo routine down. I will start training the new routine in practice tomorrow. Can you show me the new uneven bars routine now, Ana?"

"Sure."

Lauren and Anastasia walk over to their gym bags, which are next to the floor exercise mat and get their uneven bars grips and wristbands out of their gym bags. Anastasia and Lauren put on their waistbands and then put they grip on. A minute later Lauren is lean up against the wall that is on the right-hand side of the main doors if standing in the doors and Anastasia is standing beside the chalk bin that is on the left-hand side of the first set of uneven bars. A minute later Anastasia jumps up onto the low bar with an extended body into a handstand with a half turn on the low bar, back to high bar. Anastasia then does a piked stalder around the low bar and when she gets to the top of the low bar Anastasia releases the bar and does half turn in the flight backwards to the high bar, Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Then she swings backward then release the high bar and does a half turn into a straddle flight over the high bar. She catches the high bar and now facing low bar now. Anastasia then does an Endo in a L-grip with a full turn into a giant with one and a half turn to a regular grip and her back is to the low bar. She then lets go of the high bar and does layout Jaeger, then swing forward and release the high bar again and does a layout salto backwards with full turn in flight to Anastasia catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a stalder on the low bar. She the let go of the low bar and goes into a flight backwards to the high bar with a half turn. Anastasia catches the high bar facing the low bar, then release the high bar and does a back layout salto with half twist over the high bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar, then does a piked Stalder with one and a half turns and now her back is to the low bar. She goes right into a cast to a handstand with a half turn and is now facing the low bar. Then swing around the bar with her legs between her arms and the bar (Jam) and when Anastasia gets to the top of the high bar Anastasia goes into a handstand. Then does a forward Giant in a reverse grip with one and half turns with her left arm and now her back is to the low bar. Then does a double tucked salto backward with a double twist dismount and sticks the landing with her back to the uneven bars. Lauren walks over to the chalk bin and puts chalk onto her hands, at the same time Anastasia walk toward the floor mat and sit down on the floor mat next to her mom, then takes off her bar grips. Two minutes later Lauren jumps up onto the low bar with an extended body into a handstand with a half turn on the low bar and with her back to the low bar. Then she swings backward then release the high bar and does a half turn into a straddle flight over the high bar. She catches the high bar and is facing low bar now. Lauren then does an Endo in a L-grip with a full turn into a giant with one and a half turn to a regular grip and her back is to the low bar. She then lets go of the high bar and does layout Jaeger, she catches the high bar then swings forward and release the high bar and does a layout salto backwards with full turn in flight to low bar. Lauren catches the low bar with her back to the high bar then pause for a few second because she thinks she is going to sneeze, but does not end up sneezes. She then does a stalder on the low bar, she let go of the low bar and goes into a flight to high bar with a half turn. She catches the high bar with her back to the low bar, then release the high bar and does a back layout salto with half twist over the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar, then does a piked Stalder with one and a half turn and her back is to the low bar. She goes right into a cast to a handstand with a half turn and is now facing the low bar. Then swing around the bar with legs between your arms and the bar (Jam) and when she gets to the top of the high bar she goes into a handstand, then does a forward Giant in reverse grip with one and a half turn with her left arm and now her back is to the low bar. Lauren then does a double tucked salto backward with a double twist dismount and sticks the landing with her back to the uneven bars, then cover her nose with her right elbow and start sneezes into her elbow. A minute later she walks over Anastasia and Mrs. Stren who are sitting on the floor mat.

"What is the difficult of the new uneven bar routine, Mrs. Stren?"

"If you do a prefect routine, you can get a score of seventeen."

"Cool that means that I have Ah-choo the same difficult level on uneven Bars as Ana! Sniffling, I will start training the new uneven bar routine in training tomorrow. Ah-choo and I love both of the routines. Ana can you give me a ride home now, I am starting to feel really bad and want to take a shower Ah-choo and go to bed?"

"Sure Lauren."

Lauren takes off her uneven bar grips and wristbands and then put the grips and wristbands into her gym bag. Then Lauren put her warm up jacket on and Anastasia puts on her warm up jacket and then put her pants on. A few minutes later Lauren is sitting on the passenger seat of Anastasia Ford Mustang GT and Anastasia is pulling out of the IGA driveway and onto the street. Lauren leans her head against the window and shut her eyes. A few minutes later Lauren has gone to sleep with her head against the car window. Lauren is still asleep when Anastasia pulls into the Tanner's driveway, Anastasia put her car into the parked position and then taps Lauren on her left shoulder, but Lauren does not wake up. Anastasia tap Lauren on the left shoulder five more time before Lauren wakes and starts looking around the car.

"Ahem, did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, but that is fine Lauren you are not feeling well and need your rest. I will see you tomorrow at training."

"Bye sees Ah-choo tomorrow."

"Bless you."

"Thanks and Ana do you have any tissues in your Ah-choo car?"

"Yes."

"Can I use some because Ah-choo need to blow my nose?"

"Sure."

Anastasia put her right arm between the two front seat and grabs the back of tissue off of the backseat and then hands the box of tissues to Lauren. Lauren pulls a handful of tissues out and set the box on the floor in front of the passage seat and then start to blow her nose into one of the tissue and when she blows a large amount of mucus come out. She blows her nose a second time and then puts the use tissues into the pocket of her warm up jacket. Then rest her head against the head rest of the seat and shut her eye. Anastasia looks over at Lauren and sees that she is shivering. Anastasia reaches over and put her right hand on Lauren's forehead, which feel very warm to the touch.

"Lauren's when you get inside I would take your temperature, because it feels like you are running a high grade fever."

"Ahem, I will Ana and thanks for Ah-choo give me a ride home."

"You are welcome."

Lauren grabs her gym bag off the back seat and then open up the car door and at the same time Mr. Tanner's open up the front door of the house. He then walks out the front door, as Lauren gets out off the car. Mr. Tanner walks over to the car and his daughter who is blowing her nose in a tissue again. Then Mr. Tanner looks through the open passengers' door.

"Thank you for giving Lauren a ride home from IGA after she learned the new beam and uneven bars routines."

Lauren close the car door and then Lauren and Mr. Tanner walks away from the car and toward the front door of the house. Anastasia waits until Lauren and Mr. Tanner has walks through the front door of the house and Mr. Tanner has closed the front door of the house, then Anastasia takes her car out of the parked position and check both way. When Anastasia gets a break in the traffic, she breaks out of the Tanner's driveway and heads home. At the same time Payson is laying on her bed in her bedroom with the heating pad on her back and is hoping that taking the rest of the week off of training and only training uneven bars next week will help her back, but has a feeling that she going to be sitting out of training vault, beam, floor and maybe even uneven bars after seeing the doctor in the morning and having an MRI, that she could end up sitting out a lot longer then two weeks. Meanwhile, at the Cruz house and in Kaylie's bedroom, Kaylie is fast asleep on her bed with the bedspread pull all the way up. At the Tanner's house Lauren has change into an oversized red nightshirt and is laying on her bed with the bedspread pulled up and the digital thermometer in her mouth and Mr. Tanner is sitting on the edge of the bed. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Mr. Tanner take the thermometer out of Lauren's mouth and he looks at the thermometer display.

"Lauren's your fever has gone up to 103.8 degree Fahrenheit, how are your feeling?"

"(Very hoarse) My tonsils and lymph nods have swelled up more, my throat is still very sore, I am achy all over, Ah-choo I can't stop sneezes, and have the chills too."

"I am going to go get a cool washcloth for your forehead and some Motrin IB caplets. Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Can you make me a warm cup of honey ah-choo water and heat me up a bowl of cream off mushroom soup?"

"Sure."

Mr. Tanner stands up from the bed and walks out of his daughters' bedroom. A half hour later Lauren is eating a bowl of cream of mushroom soup and she is drinking a glass of warm honey water. Over at the Stren house, Anastasia is sitting on her bed eating a grill chicken salad and listening to music.  
The next morning at six o'clock in the morning Anastasia is the first to get to the rock. She put her gym bag into her locker. Then take off her white tennis shoe and set them in the locker. She then takes off her red warm up jacket and the matching warm up pants, to reveal a shine black tank leotard that has a v-neckline and a v-back, which has purple trims around the v-neckline and v-back and thick lines of purple down each side of the leotard, on the center of the chest of the leotard is purple crystals that form a swirl pattern on the leotard. Above the right leg of the leotard it says GK and above the GK it says Anastasia. Anastasia shut and locks her locker and then walks over to the floor exercise mat to start warming up. Anastasia has been run around the floor mat doing knee lifts after she makes a full pass around the floor for four minutes when the door from the lobby opens up and Lauren wearing a pair of black relaxed fitted warm up pants and also wearing a black relaxed fitted warm up jacket walks through the right door blowing her nose into a tissue. Lauren walks over to the locker and past the first locker that is Anastasia, past the second locker that is not in use, then past Payson's locker that is the third locker and up to the fourth locker that is her locker and Kaylie's locker is the fifth locker. Lauren open up her locker and then Lauren unzips her warm up jacket. She takes the jacket off and then hang the jacket up in her locker. Lauren takes her shoe off and then takes off her warm up pants to full reveal her shimmer sky-blue tank leotard, which has a keyhole back and there is a large sliver crystal star in the center of the chest of the leotard and the leotard is part of the Anastasia Woolley/Stren GK line. Lauren puts the warm up pants and shoes into her locker and unzips the front side pocket of her gym bag. She then pulls out of a couple packs of travel tissue's package. Lauren rezips the pocket on her gym bag and then close and locks up her locker, then open up one of the travel packs of tissues and pull out a tissue, Lauren then starts to blow her nose and at the same time sit down on the bench in front of the locker. A few minutes later Lauren walks over to the floor exercise mat and set the packs of tissues down on the floor beside the floor mat and then walks onto the floor mat. Lauren lays down on the floor and start warming up by doing V-ups. Five minutes later Kaylie walks into the training area of the rock wearing a hot pink tank leotard that has a scoop neckline and has neon purple swirl lines across the front and back of the leotard, with GK above the right leg and Anastasia above the GK. Kaylie is also wearing a pair of hot pink workout capris that has purple swirl on the side of the legs and are part of Anastasia Woolley/Stren GK line. Kaylie walks over to her locker to put her jacket and gym bag into the locker. Two minutes later Kaylie joins Lauren and Anastasia on the floor and start doing v-ups. Anastasia looks over at her teammate and can tell by looking a Kaylie that she feels better then yesterday, but can tell that Lauren is not feeling any better.

"Lauren how are you feeling this morning?"

"(Voice is a whisper) I feel awful Ah-choo, I was running a high grade fever all night and this morning my fever is 102.9 degree Fahrenheit. My Ah-choo tonsils and lymph node are very swelling and I have white spots all over my tonsils and throat and my throat is still really sore and I keep sneezes and having to blow my nose, sniffling Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo!"

"(Kaylie and Anastasia) Bless you."

"Ahem thanks and how are you feeling this morning Kaylie, sniffling?"

"I feel better then yesterday, I haven't had diarrhea since five o'clock last night and I kept down the water I drink last night and so far this morning I keep down the apple juice and a piece of toast I eat down. Ana do you know where is Payson at?"

"Payson back was hurt really badly last night so she is going to the doctor today to have a MRI of her back to make sure it is just the herniated disk that they know about that cause the pain and not a more serious injury and to help determine how long she will have to sit out of training and rest her back."

Kaylie, Lauren and Anastasia stop talking and focus on warming up for the morning training session and thirty minutes later Marty Walsh who is wearing dark blue jean and a red polo shirt walk over to Lauren, Anastasia and Kaylie. The three gymnasts stop stretching and looks up at they're coach, who has a serious look on his face.

"Lauren, Ana and Kaylie I just get off the phone with Mrs. Keeler Payson will not be competing in the norther open next weekend on the eighteenth, so it will be the three of you and Becca Keeler competes for the rock, which means that all four of you will have to take part in all the events. Ana's I need you to start training on floor today if you think you are ready to?"

"Sure Coach Walsh I will do anything for the team."

"You are starting on floor exercise, I will spot you and you will start with the level a skill and work up to the e, f and g skills that are use in your routine."

"All right."

Anastasia readjusted the straps on her metallic gold Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace to make sure it is on tight, at the same time Marty Walsh looks at Lauren and Kaylie. Lauren reaches over to the packs of travel tissues and pull a tissue out of the open pack and starts blowing her nose, as Marty begins to talk again.

"Kaylie you are start on vault today, since you do not train on vault yesterday. Lauren's you are starting on uneven bars and I want you to training the new routine you learn yesterday on uneven bars and beam."

Kaylie and Lauren stand up and walk off the floor mat. Kaylie walks over to the vault table and at the same time Lauren pick up the packs of travel tissues and sets them by the first set of uneven that is nearest to the coaches' office. Lauren then goes and gets her uneven bar grips and wristbands out of her locker. At the same time Anastasia is standing in the left-hand corner of the floor mat and her back is to the pommel horse, vault table, beams and the uneven bars are to her right-hand side before the floor mat. Marty is standing off the floor mat on the area of the floors that is between the floor mat and the pommel horse and two beams.

"Ana start with a tucked salto forward."

"Ok."

Anastasia start running and after a few pace she does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring. She then does a tucked forward salto and she sticks the landing. Anastasia's turn around so her back is to the edge of the mat and then start running across the floor mat again. After a few pace of running she does a roundoff into back handspring into a back handspring and then does a piked forward salto and sticks the landing. She turns around again, so her back to the edge of the mat.

"Do a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout backward salto."

"Sure."

Anastasia runs a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back to a whip back into a layout backward salto and sticks the landing. Anastasia then does whip-half into a whip half into salto forward layout, a salto forward layout with step-out, salto forward tucked with half twists, salto forward piked with half twists, salto forward straight with half twists, salto forward tucked with a full twist, Arabian salto tucked, Arabian salto piked and salto backward straight with a full twist and she sticks all the landing.

"That enough tumbling for this morning, how is your knee feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good, but let not push it this morning, go work on uneven bars for the rest of the morning workout and let see how your knee is feeling this afternoon and depend on how your knee is feeling it will tell us if you are ready to start tumbling again."

"All right I will go get my uneven bars grips and wristband out of my locker."

Anastasia walks over to her locker and at the same time Marty walk over to the first set of uneven bars and sees that despite being really sick Lauren is pushing through it and doing a great job doing her new uneven bars routine. Marty then walks over to the vault and watching Kaylie and sees that despite running a fever since Saturday evening and not been able to keep any thing down from Sunday evening and being sick to her stomach all day yesterday, she is sticking all her vault landing despite being very weak from only keep a couple glasses of water, one glass of apple juice and a piece of toast down so far.


	3. Chapter Three: Norther open

Chapter Three: Norther open  
It's the day of the norther open at ten o'clock in the morning, Lauren Tanner, Kaylie Cruz, Becca Keeler and Anastasia Woolley/Stren and the other gymnasts taking part in the Norther open are warming up for the competition, the coaches and national team coordinator Dmitri Belov are watching them warm up. For the first time in the Norther open history the Rock and IGA gymnast have the hometown advantage because the competition is being held in Boulder Colorado and the stands at the Boulder sport area are filling up. Payson Keeler is sitting in the first row in the middle seat between the north east end and north west end of the sport area, Mrs. Keeler is sitting to Payson right with Angel Stren on her lap, Mr. Keeler is sitting on Payson left and Amber Stren is sitting on his lap and Payson is hold Ace and Andy Stren. Darby Conrad, Ellen Beals and MJ Martin who are all wearing black dress pants and a white long sleeve blouse walk over to the commentator seats and table and the three of them sit down at the table. Darby Conrad, Ellen Beals and MJ Martin start looking around the sport area to see where each of the events is going to take place at, the vault table and vault runway is set on a platform that is running from the south east end to the south west end of the area and when you push off the vault table you will land near the south east end of the sport area. The spring floor exercise mat is set up on the platform that is in the north east corner of the sport area. The balance beam is set up on a platform that is between the north west end of the area and south west end of the area and the uneven bars are set up on the platform in the center of north east and north west section of the area between the floor exercise and the beam. Darby Conrad turns on the microphones and then she starts talking.

"MJ Martin's you are the sports agent that represents 2007 and the 2008 America gymnastics senior national champion, 2007 world all-around, Beam, vault and floor champion and 2008 summer Olympic all-around, beam, vault, uneven bars and floor champion Anastasia Woolley/Stren can you tell the audience watching in person and the one watching on tv what events that Anastasia Woolley/Stren will be doing today?"

"She will be return to the all-around competition today and before you even ask Ellen Beals, yes I think that Anastasia is physical and mentally ready and she is in better shape then she was at the Olympic, but will be wearing a metallic gold Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace when training and compete to protect the knee during the first year of healing post surgery and will be allowed to stop wearing the brace in September of 2010 and I believe that Anastasia will be on top of the leader board after her first event."

"It's like you can read my mind, I was going to ask you if she was physical ready for the all-around and if she was wearing an ACL knee brace. Do you think there is anyone here that could have a chance at beat her today?"

"Her teammate Kaylie Cruz and Lauren Tanner along with Jordan Randall and Kelly Parker, both from IGA have routines with high enough difficult levels and if Kaylie, Lauren, Jordan, Kelly and Anastasia all stick their routines the five of them will be fighting for first place."

"That lead me to mine next question MJ, where is Payson Keeler at because I do not see her warming up with her teammates?"

"She is out with a back injury, but will be competing at the National championship in August Ellen. In addition for the first time Becca Keeler, Payson little sister will be competing in the junior elite all-around and as a team member for the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center team and its Becca's first time competing on a platform floor and on a different note to let the first timer viewers watching this competition know the team, all-around and event finals medals are awarded on the same day."

Meanwhile, by the chairs that are set up by the platform that the floor exercise spring floor mat is set up on, which is the event that the gymnasts from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy will be starting on. The gymnasts are taking off they warm up pants and jackets. The great fall gymnastic and the Denver elite gymnastics are on beam first, the Pinewood club and the Olympic gymnastics club are on uneven bars, the all-star gymnastic club and the Kids elite gymnastic club are on vault first. Anastasia Woolley/Stren and the rest of the rock team are wearing a purple long sleeve leotard that has sheer shoulders and sleeves and a shine purple body. The leotards have gold and sliver glitter all over them and have a scoop neckline and keyhole back in the center of the back. The leotards are from GK and above the right leg say Anastasia with GK under Anastasia's name and the rock gymnasts have their hair pulled up in ponytails. The gymnasts from IGA are wearing red long sleeved leotards that say IGA across the chest in rhinestone. The Olympic gymnastics club is wearing black leotards with red sleeves, the Kid elite gymnasts are wearing black leotards with pink sleeves, Pinewood gymnasts are wear neon green leotards and Denver elite gymnasts are wearing dark purple leotards, which has one sleeve that is white and the other sleeve is dark purple just like the body of the leotard. The great fall gymnasts are wearing white leotards that have red and blue stars on them and all the gymnasts have a number pinned to the back of the leotard so the judge knows which gymnast is up, a number is assigned to each gymnast. At the same time Darby Conrad voice comes over the loudspeaker again.

"Anastasia Woolley/Stren is the first to go on the floor and she is doing the floor routine that she used at the Olympic game."

At the same time Anastasia's walks up the steps of the platform that the spring floor mat is set up on, then walks up to the edge of the floor mat and when one of the floor judge rise the start flag Anastasia's salute the floor judges. Anastasia then walks onto the left-hand corner of the blue spring floor mat that is nearest to the seats at the north east viewing section and gets down on her hands and knees on the floor mat. She is facing the coroner and is looking down at the floor mat. Once the music Beijing dream starts up Anastasia rises to a kneeling position and then graceful rise to her feet, at the same time Anastasia is gracefully moving both of her arms and hands around her head and still moving her arm graceful around her head Anastasia rise onto her toes then turns in circles toward the edge of the mat. Anastasia then goes right into a triple Illusion turn, which is called a Woolley/Stren one after preforming the skill at 2007 worlds and is an E level skill, into a straddler jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. She starts running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a backward layout salto with three and half twists, she sticks the landing of the first tumbling pass facing the edges of the floor mat. Anastasia then rises onto her toes, then rise onto her heels and then rise onto her toes again. Anastasia then goes right into a quadruple turn with her right leg below horizontal, into a wolf jump with one and a half turn, during the turn and jump has prefect form and now Anastasia back is to the corner of the floor mat. She runs a few pace across the floor mat and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring and then goes right into a double tucked forward salto with a half twist and stick the landing of the tumbling pass. Anastasia then raises her right leg into a spilt position and points her toes, then graceful moves her arms in circles around her face and then still graceful moving her arms in circles around her face pirouettes into the right-hand corner of the blue spring floor mat that is nearest to the seats at the north east viewing section. She steps into the corner and then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into whip back into whip back and goes right into a backwards layout double salto and lands the tumbling pass perfectly with her back to the edge of the floor mat. She then goes rights into a stag ring jump into a wolf jump with a full turn into a double turn with right leg held in a spilt position and has prefect form on the jumps and turn. Anastasia runs across the floor mat after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip into a whip then goes right into a forward layout salto with a triple twist, which is called a Woolley/Stren two and the skill is g level and named after her when preforming the skill at 2008 Olympics. Anastasia sticks the landing of her last tumbling pass and her back to the edge of the floor mat. She salutes the floor judges and then walk off the spring floor mat and walks over to the steps of the platform. A few moments later Anastasia is walking down the steps and at the same time Ellen Beals voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"Anastasia Woolley/Stren just had a prefect floor routine and she only been back to tumbling for two weeks. Kaylie Cruz who is up next will have to have a prefect floor routine to over take Anastasia in the first round or for first place in the floor because Anastasia's floor routine is able to score up to a seventeen and the judges have given her a 16.9 and Kaylie is preforming a new floor routine for the first time today."

At the same time Kaylie walk up to the floor mat and the flag to start the floor routine is rise. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walks onto the floor. Kaylie then walks a few feet away from the right-hand corner of the floor mat, which is in front of the north east viewing section of the sport area and then sit down on the floor and goes into straddler splits (side spilt) and her back is to the people watching from the south east and south west of the area. When the instrumental version of another one bite the dust start playing Kaylie punches the floor with both hands then does a press to a handstand, she lowers her right leg first and then lowers her left leg. Kaylie then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal in front of her and goes right into double turn with her left leg held in spilt position into a split leap with one and a half turn, which take her into the coroner of the floor mat. Kaylie back is to the edge of the mat and she starts running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back then does a triple backwards layout salto. Kaylie sticks the landing with her back to the edge of the mat. She then does a spilt jump with a full turn into a pike salto forward, then Kaylie start running across the floor mat. After a few pace, Kaylie does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does a double Arabian tucked, but steps out of bounds. Kaylie steps back onto the floor mat and does a switch split leap with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the floor mat, then does a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal into a double Illusion turn on her right foot. Kaylie then starts punching the air as she runs over to the left-hand corner of the mat that is in front of the north east viewing section of the sport area and she then run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto with two and half twist taking a step on the landing. Kaylie then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto forward, she stumbles out of the landing. Then run across the floor mat a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip and goes right into a tucked double salto forward with a half twist into a spilt jump to end the routine. Kaylie salutes the floor judge and then walks off the floor, as Kaylie walks down the steps Jordan Randall of IGA is walking up to the platform step and she stops Kaylie when she gets to the last step.

"Kaylie I love your new floor routine. The music suits you."

"Thanks Jordan."

The two gymnasts smile at each other and then Kaylie walks over to the chairs and sit down on the end chair that is on the right-hand side if standing in front of the chairs and at the same time Jordan Randall walk up the platform steps. A few moments later the flag to start the routine is rise and Jordan salutes the floor judges and then step onto the floor mat. Jordan then stoops into the right-hand coroner of the floor mat. When the instrumental version of great balls of fire start playing Jordan slower raises shakes from side to side and tapping her feet. A few moments later she is running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does a tucked double salto forward with a half twist. Jordan sticks the landing of the first tumbling pass and then starts running across the floor for a few pace. She then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a piked double Arabian salto and sticks the landing facing the edge of the mat, Jordan then starts clapping her hands and kicking her feet in the air as turning around, that way her back is to the coroner and the edge of the mat. Then does a straddle jumps with a full turn into a spilt jump with a full turn into a ring jump and goes right into a triple turn with left leg hold in spilt position during the turn. Jordan then does high kick's switching from her right foot to her left foot as head into the left-hand corner of the mat. She steps back into the corner and then runs across the floor mat. After running few pace Jordan does a roundoff into back handspring into back handspring into a layout double salto backwards into a tucked salto forward with a half twist and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Jordan taps her feet on the mat and claps her hands, then run across the mat a few pace. She then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a double tucked salto backwards with double twist into a tuck jump with a double turn in the air toward the floor and goes into a front support on the floor mat to end the routine. Over on the balance beam Kristen Hennford from great fall is getting ready to mount the beam. The judge gives her the ok to go and Kristen runs toward the springboard, then does a roundoff onto the springboard, which is on the left end of the beam if your back is to sitting area for the north west to the south west end of the sport area. Kristen then pushes off the springboard and does an Arabian salto onto the beam and her back is to the springboard, at the same time her coach moves the springboard away from the beam. Kristen then does a spilt leap, once her feet hit the beam Kristen jumps up with her leg straddler and does ¾ turn and land with her front torso support on the beam and legs are hanging off the beam (¾ Shushunova). She then does a press to a handstand with a half turn and now she is looking the end of the beam where the springboard was at. She does a front pike into a layout stepout into a back handspring then does a layout to land with two feet on the beam. Kristen is now at the end of the beam across from where the springboard was at, she does a full turn with the left leg held in the split position during the turn and then does a wolf jump with half turns. Now her back is to where the springboard was at, Kristen then does a roundoff into back handspring into a full twisting back tucked and now her back is to the end of the beam where the springboard was at. She then does a roundoff to a back handspring into a layout back salto with a triple twist dismount off of the beam and at the same time Ellen Beals voice come over the loudspeaker.

"Kristen Hennford just finishes a great beam routine, but it will not get a high enough score to take over first place in the all-around or take over Jordan for second, place but she could over take Kaylie Cruz for third place. On another note I am surprise to see the 2008 national sliver medalist Kelly Parker is about to compete on floor exercise because she has been using crutches because of an injured right ankle since the evening of April 4 and has not been training. She also just stopped using crutches last night and she is still limping and the right ankle is still very swelling."

At the same time Kelly Parker with a tan bauerfiend achillotrain pro achilles tendon support on her right ankle walk up to the edge of the floor mat and minutes later she salutes the floor judge. Kelly then walks onto the floor mat and lower down onto a bent left leg in the right-hand corner of the floor mat and put her right leg out straight in front of her with point toes. Kelly then rests her hands on her right knee and when the song Dream Chaser start playing, Kelly jumps up and does a tucked jump with a full turn. Kelly goes right into a spilt leap with a full turn, then starts to run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a double pike salto backwards, but does not get enough height and under rotating the salto. Kelly almost sits down on the landing, but manages to stay on her feet. Kelly starts running across the floor mat and after few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and then goes right into a double Arabian salto with a half twist, but take several steps back on the landing, but stay in bounds. Then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal below and goes right into a full turn with left leg held in the spilt position during the turn. Kelly pirouettes into the left-hand corner of the floor mats then runs across the floor mat a few pace and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double salto forwards landing the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat, she goes right into a wolf hop with and a half turn. Kelly's back is now to the edge of the mat, she runs a few pace across the floor and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring and goes right into a backward salto with three and half twists, but over rotations and steps out of bounds on the landing. A few moments later Kelly limps off of the last step of the platform staircase and over to the chairs. At the same time Ellen Beals voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"I do not think Kelly Parker is in any shape to be competing today that is the worse floor routine I every saw her perform. What do you think Darby?"

"I think that it is Kelly and her coaches' choice if she competes and not your choice Ellen. But let changes the subject, thirteen-year-old junior elite gymnast Tessa Grande from the Olympic gymnastics club is about to do her uneven bars routine and she is performing today despite having swelling tonsils and running a low grade fever."

Over at the uneven bars Tessa Grande is standing at the chalk bin and is chalk up her hands. Tessa is facing the uneven bars and her back is to the audience watching in the sitting area in the north east to the north west section of the sport area. Tessa has just finish chalk up when the last judge at the uneven bars judges table raises the flag to tell Tessa that she can start the uneven bars routine. Tessa salutes the judges and then runs toward the springboard and jumps onto the springboard. Tessa then jumps onto the low bar with an extended body into a handstand on the low bar with prefect form. Then does a Weiler kip with a half turn and now her back is to the high bar. Tessa then does a toe-on and when she gets to the center of the low bars Tessa let go of the low bar goes into a flight backward to the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar. Tessa does a clear hip circle to a half turn into a regular grip (back is to low bar) and then does a backward giant with a double turn and lets go of the high bar and does a layout Geinger over the high bar, Tessa catches the high bar and is now on the other side of the high bar and looking at the low bar and the crowd in the stands. Tessa swings forward and let go of the high bar and goes into a flight with a half turn to the low bar and catches the low bar facing the high bar and does a handstand on the low bar. Then does a pike stalder and release the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. She catches the high bar and does an Endo with a full turn in a L-grip to a stalder backwards with one and half turns and is now facing the low bar. Tessa swings backwards and then let go of the high bar and does a half turn in a straddle over the high bar, she catches the high bar and now Tessa back is to the low bar. She then lets go of the high bar and does a piked salto over the high bar. She catches the high bar and goes into a stalder backwards with a full turn. Tessa swings forward and then lets go of the high bar and does a layout double salto backwards with a full twist dismount and sticks the landing of the dismount with her back to the bars, at the same time Anastasia walks over to Becca who is standing by the steps of the platform and looks scary. Anastasia taps Becca on the left shoulder and Becca turn and looks at Anastasia.

"Becca preforming on the platform floor is the same as if preform on a stage, like when you did your beam routine at your school talent show. You will do great if you just have fun doing your floor routine."

"Thanks Ana."

"You are welcome."

Becca walks up the steps and then walks up to the spring floor exercise mat. A few minutes later Becca steps onto the floor mat and raises onto her toes and put her right hand above her eyes, like shields her eye from the sun. Becca then starts looks around in amazement and she is standing sideway when the Harry Potter theme music starts up. Becca then does a side split leap with a full turn into a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal. Becca steps back into the right corner and then start to run across the floor mat after a few pace Becca does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back, then does a layout salto backwards with one and half twist, sticking the landing and now Becca is facing the edge of the floor mat. Becca then does a switch leap with a full turn into a wolf hop with two and a half turn. Becca back is to the edge of the mat and she steps back into the corner and then starts to run across the floor mat. After a few pace, she does a roundoff into back handspring into a layout salto forward with one and half twist and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass. Becca then does a stag ring jump into a split leap with a full turn into a ring jump then Becca twirls into the left-hand corner and step back into the corner. Becca then runs across the floor mat a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked salto forward with one and half twists and has prefect form in the tucked salto and also stick the landing of the tumbling pass. She then runs across the floor mat a few pace then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double salto backwards and sticks the last tumbling pass of the routine. As Becca walks off the last step of the stairs Lauren gives her a hug and then walk up the platform steps. Lauren then walks over to the floor exercise mat and a minute later Lauren salutes the judges to let them know she is ready, then steps into the right hand corner and puts her right hand on her hip. Lauren goes up onto her toes and then raises her left arm and points her left hand at the people watching in the south east to the south west sections of the sport area. When the instrumental version of American women starts to play, Lauren does a double stag jump into a full illusion turn, then goes right into a spilt leap with a full turn. She starts to run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a two and a half-tucked front punch and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass. Lauren then does a straddle jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat, Lauren does a double turn with her right leg horizontal below. She then starts running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into double pike salto backward and sticks the landing and goes right into a salto forward tucked. Lauren then does a split leap with a full turn, then spins into the left-hand corner of the floor mat then runs across the floor mat a few pace into a roundoff into back hand spring into back handspring into double salto backwards with a full twist sticking the landing. Then run a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a layout salto backward with a triple twist into a straddle jumps with a full turn to a front support on the mat to end the routine. A few minutes later the first rotation ends and IGA and the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is heading to the uneven bars, the all-star gymnastic club and the Kids elite gymnastic club are heading over to the beam. The great fall gymnastic club and the Denver elite gymnastics club are heading over to the vault and the Pinewood club and the Olympic gymnastics club is heading over to the floor. When IGA and the rock gymnasts reach the uneven bars Kaylie who is the first up on the uneven bars already has her wristbands and grips on, Kaylie walks up the platform steps and few moments later Kaylie is putting chalk onto her hands. A few minutes later the second rotation has start and Kaylie is running toward the springboard and the uneven bars, she does a roundoff onto the springboard then jump off the springboard and does a tucked back salto over the low bar. Kaylie catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a cast to a handstand into a stalder on the low bar and when she gets to the top of the low bar she let go of the low bar. Kaylie then does a backward flight up to the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar, then swings forward. Kaylie let go of the high bar and goes into a flight to the low bar with a half turn, she catching the low bar facing the high bar in a handstand. Kaylie then does a half turn and now her back is to the high bar. She does a stalder around the bar and let go of the low bar into a flight backwards with a half turn to the high bar, Kaylie catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Then does a pike stalder and let go of the high bar and does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar, she catches the high bar then does an Endo in a L-grip with a half turn. Kaylie is now looking at the low bar and does a forward giant in a reverse grip. Kaylie then takes her left hand off the bar and does a half turn around the bar with only her right arm, then grabs the bar with both hands again and now her back is to the low bar. Kaylie swings forward then release the high bar and does a counter salto forward straddled over the bar. Kaylie catches the high bar then swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto with one and half turn over the high bar. Kaylie catching the high bar on the other side of the bar and is now facing the low bar. She then does a piked stalder with a full turn into a piked stalder with one and half turns and now Kaylie back is to the low bar. Kaylie swings forward then lets go of the high bar and does a half turn into a double pike salto forward dismount and sticks the landing facing the uneven bars. A few moments later Kaylie is taking off her uneven bar grips and Becca Keeler is getting ready to go on the uneven bars. A minute later Becca is running toward the springboard, Becca does a roundoff onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard and does an Arabian salt over the low bar and catches the high bar, but her form is weak and Becca back is to the low bar. She does a cast to a handstand on the high bar into a stalder backwards with a half turn to a reverse grip and Becca is in between the two bars and is facing the low bar. Becca then does a prefect piked sole circle backwards into a handstand on the high bar, then swing forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout Geinger over the high bar. Becca catches the high bar of the uneven bars on the outside of the high bar and is looking at the low bar. Becca then swings forward and lets go of the high bar, she does a half turn with a piked vault over the high bar. Becca catches the high bar and then swing forward letting go of the high bar and does a half turn in flight to the low bar and catch the low bar in a handstand. Becca is facing the high bar, she does a pike stalder and when she gets to the top of the low bar Becca let go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. Becca catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then let go of the high bar and does a pike salto over the bar, but legs are apart doing the skills, so there is going to be a form deduction. Becca catches the high bar and now she is facing the low bar. Becca swing backward and then let go of the high bar. She does a straddled salto over the high bar and catches the high bar. She then does a stalder backwards to a full turn into an Endo in a L-grip. Becca then does a piked sole circle with a full turn, then lets go of the high bar and does a tucked salto backwards with a half turn and catches the high bar. Becca swings forward then let go of the high bar and does a tucked salto backwards with half turn into a tucked salto forward dismount and lands the dismount facing the uneven bars, but has to take a step forward, which is another deduction. Jordan Randall walks up the step of the platform as Becca is walking toward the step. When Becca reaches the steps, the two gymnasts look at each other and Jordan can see that Becca is upset with herself for having a form deduction and taking a step on the dismount landing.

"Do not be too hard on yourself, for your first competition as a junior elite and doing an uneven bars routine with a very high difficulty level you did pretty well and only made a few errors. At my first competition as a junior elite I fall off the uneven bar twice and set down on my dismount. You just need to train the routine more and then you will be able to make it through the routine without having forms errors or a step on the dismount."

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"You are welcome."

Becca walks down the steps and Jordan walks over to the chalk bin. At the same time over on vault Kristen Hennford is running down the vault runway, she jumps onto the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Then does a layout salto with one and half twist off the vault table and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Kristen walks to the end of the vault runway and a few moments later is running down the vault runway again. She then does a roundoff onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a half turn in the preflight to the vault table into a front handspring onto the vault table. Kristen then does a layout triple twists (Woolley/Stren two) off the vault table, landing the dismount facing the vault table and takes a small step forward. Meanwhile, at the uneven bars Jordan has just jump off the springboard and is doing a half turn in the air. Jordan grabs the high bar with her back to the low bar, then does a cast to a handstand on the high bar into a forward glint in a regular grip. She then goes right into a stalder backwards with a half turn to a L-grip with prefect form and now her back is to the low bar. Jordan then does a clear hip circle then release the bar and does a counter straddle over the bar. She catches the high bar and then does a clear hip circle and let go of the high bar and does a counter pike over the high bar. Jordan catches the high bar then swing forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto backwards with a full turn in flight to the low bar. She catches the low bar and does a stalder when Jordan gets to the top of the low bar, she let go of the bar and does a flight backwards with a half turn to the high bar. Jordan catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Jordan then does a piked stalder with a full turn, then swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does counter salto forward straddled over the high bar. Jordan catches the high bar and does a jam to a handstand and then swing forward letting go of the high bar and does a triple tucked salto backward off the high bar, but has weak form in the air. Jordan's manage to stick the landing of the dismount with her back to the uneven bars. Lauren walks up the steps of the platform and then up to the chalk bin and start put chalk onto her hands. A minute later Lauren walks up to the springboard and her back is to the crowd watching from the north east and north west viewing sections. The flag is raised, so Lauren salutes the judges and then jumps up onto the low bar with an extended body and goes right into a handstand with half turns on the low bar. Lauren then does a piked stalder around the low bar and when she gets to top of the low bar Lauren release the bar and does a half turn in flight up to the high bar. Lauren catches the high bar facing the low bar, then swings backwards. Lauren then releases the high bar and does a half turn to a straddle flight over the high bar and now her back is to the low bar. Lauren then does an Endo in a L-grip with a full turn into a giant with one and half turns to a regular grip and now she is facing the low bar. She lets go of the high bar and does layout Jaeger and then Lauren catches the high bar. She swings forward then lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto backwards with a full turn in flight to the low bar. Lauren catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a stalder on the low bar. She let go of the low bar and goes right into a flight to the high bar with a half turn and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Lauren then releases the high bar and does a back layout salto with half twists over the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar. Lauren then does a piked Stalder with one and half turn and now her back is to the low bar. She goes right into a cast to a handstand with a half turn and is now facing the low bar, then does a Jam to a handstand. Lauren takes her right hand of the high bar does a forward giant in a reverse grip with one and half turns with only her left arm and now her back is to the low bar. She grabs the bar with both her hands again and then does a double tucked salto backward with a double twist dismount and sticks the landing with her back to the uneven bars. Lauren salutes the uneven bar judges and then walks over to the steps. At the same time over at floor Tessa Grande is about to start her floor routine, she is standing on pointed toes of her right foot in the center of the floor mat with her left leg held in the spilt position with pointed toes. Tessa is looking at the right corner of the floor mat and toward the north east and north west viewing sections of the sport area. When the song Gypsy Rhapsody start playing Tessa does a spilt jump with a full turn into a spilt leap with one and half turns and now her back is to the right corner of the floor mat. She steps into the corner and then start to run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a double piked salto backwards with a full twist sticking the landing of the tumbling pass. Tessa then runs across the mat a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto backwards with a full twist then goes right into double turn with left leg horizontal in front of her. She shimmies into the left corner of the floor mat and step back into the corner. She then starts running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto backwards with three and half turns and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat. Tessa then does a spilt jump with one and a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Tessa runs across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half into a layout forward salto with two and half twists and sticks her tumbling pass. Meanwhile over at the uneven bars Kelly Parker is standing in front of the low bar with her back to the audience and is making sure that the red velcro straps of her uneven bars grips are secure. A few moments later the flag to begin the routine is raise. Kelly salutes the judges, then grabs the low bar and does a glide to a kip on the low bar. She then does a toe-on and swing around the low bar and when she is between the two bars lets go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. Kelly catches the high bar with her back to the low bar and then does Endo with a full turn into a backwards giant with double turn into a reverse grip. She swings forward then lets go of the high bar and does a piked salto over the high bar (piked Tkatchev) and catches the high bar. Kelly then does an Endo with one and half turns in a L-grip and is now facing the low bar. She swings forward and lets go of the high bar, Kelly then does a half turn in flight to the low bar and catches the low bar in a prefect handstand. Then does a piked stalder and when she is between the low bar and high bar she let go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. Kelly catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then does a clear hip circle around the high bar. Kelly lets go of the high bar and does counter straddle over the bar, then catches the high bar and does a cast to a handstand on the high bar. She then does a piked stalder around the bar and when she gets to the top of the bar lets go of the bar and does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar. Kelly catches the high bar and swing forward around the high bar, then lets go of the high bar and does a tucked double salto backwards with a double twist dismount. She lands the dismount with her back to the uneven bars and takes a hug step forward on the landing. Kelly salutes the judge and then lift up her right ankle and stand there not moving for a little while. After a minute Kelly limps away from the uneven bars and toward the steps of the platform. Anastasia who is the second to last up on the uneven bar is walking up to the platform steps when Kelly reaches the steps, the two gymnasts look at each other and Anastasia can that Kelly is in a lot of pain. As Anastasia walks up to the platform steps, Kelly sits down on the top step and grabs her right ankle. Anastasia walks up the step and help Kelly up and then help Kelly down the steps and helps her over to the chairs and coaches.

"Thank you Ana."

"You are welcome."

Anastasia walks back over to the steps of the platform and at the same time Mr. and Mrs. Stren kneel down in front of Kelly Parker and Mrs. Stren start taken the bauerfiend achillotrain pro achilles tendon support off of Kelly's right ankle to look at the ankle. Meanwhile, Anastasia has just finish put chalk onto her hands, then walks to the end of the blue mat in front of the uneven bars and waits for the end judge to raise the flag that let her know she is allowed to start the routine. A minute later the flag goes up and Anastasia salutes the uneven bar judge, then starts to run toward the springboard and the uneven bars, when she gets near the springboard Anastasia does a roundoff onto the springboard. Anastasia then pushes off the springboard and does an Arabian salto over the low bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. She then goes right into a piked stalder with a full turn on the high bar into a forward giant in a L-grip with a full turn. Then swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout with a half tun over the high bar. She catches the high bar on the other side and is now facing the low bar. Anastasia swings forward and then let go of the high bar and then does a half turn in a flight down to the low bar, she catches the low bar in a handstand and has prefect form in the handstand. Anastasia then does a piked stalder to the center of the two bars and then lets go of the low bar and fly up to the high bar with her leg straddler and has prefect form, Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Then goes right into a cast (swings around the bar) to a handstand with prefect form and then does a backwards giant with one and half turns into a reverse grip on the high bar and now she is looking at the low bar. She then does a cast and then lets go of the high bar and does a forward salto straddled over the high bar (Comaneci) and catches the high bar, Anastasia has prefect form through the whole skill and goes right into a clear hip circle around the high bar then let go of the high bar and does counter pike over the high bar with prefect form. Anastasia catches the high bar and then does a toe-on (swing around the bar) when she gets to the top of the high bar Anastasia let go of the high bar and does a layout reverse hecht over the high bar with prefect form. She catches the high bar then swings forward and lets go of the high bar. Anastasia then does a layout salto backwards down to the low bar and catches the low bar with her back to the high bar. She then does a cast into a free hip circle around the low bar and then lets go of the low bar and does a half turn in flight to the high bar with prefect form through the whole skill. Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar and then swings forward and release the high bar and does a double twisting double layout dismount (Ray) and sticks the dismount with her back to the uneven bars and the people watching in the north east through north west section, Anastasia salute the judges and then start walking over to the platform steps. A minute later Anastasia is taking off her uneven bars grips and Wendy Capshaw has just mounted the low bar by jump onto the low bar with an extended body to a handstand on the low bar. She then does a clear hip circle around the bar, then release the low bar and does a hecht up to the high bar. Wendy catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. Wendy then does a backwards giant with a half turn into a regular grip and is now looking at the low bar. Wendy does a tucked front salto over the high bar into a handstand, she then does a giant swing down and let go of the high bar and does a backwards straddle over the bar and catches the bar. She swings forward and then let go of the high bar, then does a half turn into a forward salto straddled over the bar. She catches the high bar and is on the other side of the high bar. Wendy swings forward and lets go of the bar and does a straddled roll backwards onto the low bar, she is now facing the high bar. She does an endo in a L-grip with a half turn into stalder then lets go of the low bar and does a hecht up to the high bar. Wendy catches the high bar and then does a stalder forward into a handstand. Then does a toe-on circle with a full turn into a flyaway layout back salto with a half twist over the high bar. Wendy then does a pike sole circle backward to a layout salto backward with a half twist dismount off the high bar and sticks the landing. A moment later Wendy runs down the platform steps and Mr. Stren hands Wendy's her gym bag and she joins the rest of the IGA and the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center gymnasts and coaches walking to the balance beam.  
At the same time the all-star gymnastic club and the Kids elite gymnastic club is walking over to the floor. The great fall gymnastic club and the Denver elite gymnastics club are walking over to the uneven bars and the Pinewood club and the Olympic gymnastics club is walking over to the vault. A few minutes later the gymnasts are warming up for the third rotation and at the same time Ellen Beals voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"National team coordinator Dmitri Belov has join Darby, MJ and I to talk about the first and second rotations. Belov after two rotations the current world, national and Olympic all-around champion Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place in the all-around and first in floor and uneven bars events and the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is in first place in the team standing, do you think anyone can over take Anastasia or the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in the standing?"

"Anastasia Woolley/Stren is at the top of her game today and so are most of the gymnasts from Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, but IGA is right behind Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in the team standing and Rocky mountain gymnastic training center and IGA is up on the beam in the third rotation and that event has been known to change the standing, if the gymnast from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center stay on the beam and stick their routines then I do not see any of the teams over taking them in the standing. I am not sure if anyone will be able to take the lead from Anastasia in the all-around because she got a sixteen-point nine on the floor and a seventeen-point zero on the uneven bars, which is the highest score you can get. Anastasia will need to have some major errors on beam for Kaylie Cruz, Lauren Tanner or Jordan Randall to be able to over take her in the all-around."

"Dmitri Belov what do you think of the junior elite gymnasts that are compete here today?"

"MJ, I think that the top three junior elite gymnasts are Becca Keeler, Tessa Grande and Wendy Capshaw and the three of them will be sixteen years old in 2012, if you look over at the vault Tessa Grande is about to do her first of two vaults."

At the same time Tessa Grande starts running down the vault runway and toward the springboard and the vault table, when Tessa reaches the springboard she jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table, then does a tucked triple salto with a full twist on the last salto (Woolley/Stren one) off of the vault table. Tessa has preform form in the flight off of the vault table, but when she lands the vault with her back to the vault table she has to take a couple steps forwards. A few minutes later Tessa is running down the vault runway again, when she gets near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard and then jumps off the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table. Tessa does a layout two and half twist off the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Tessa salutes the judges and then walks over to the steps of the platform coughing into her left hand. Meanwhile, Kaylie is waiting to go on the balance beam and MJ voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"I just get word that Kelly Parker has withdraw from the rest of the competition, because of her injury right ankle and might not be competition again until the national championship."

At the same time Kaylie Cruz is running toward the springboard and the beam, she jumps off the springboard and does a front pike onto the beam, she sticks the landing of the front pike with her back to the springboard and goes right into a front pike with a take off from her right foot and lands the skill in an arabesque. At the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam. Kaylie then does a tuck back salto with a full twist, but has a balance check on the landing, then does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and is facing the end of the beam where the springboard uses to be at, but since she had a balance check Kaylie will not get the connected bonus point for connected the tuck back salto with full twist and the tucked Arabian salto with a half twist. She then does a layout stepout into a back layout stepout salto into a full twisting swing down to a cross straddle sit on the beam. Then does a back walkover from sitting position with a full turn (Valdez's with a full turn) and then does a full turn with her left leg hold in a spilt position into a wolf jump with a full turn. Kaylie then does a prefect aerial walkover into a sheep jump and is now at the end of the beam the springboard was at. Kaylie then does a half turn so her back is to where the springboard was and goes right into a roundoff into a layout back salto with full twist and stick the landing, she is now at the other end of the beam. She then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring to a double tuck back salto with a full twist off of the beam and sticks the landing facing the end of the beam. Lauren is walking up the steps of the platform as Kaylie walks over to the steps. The two gymnasts and teammates smile at each other. Lauren walks over to the beam as Kaylie walk down the steps. Lauren sets up the springboard and then goes over to the chalk bin to put chalk on her feet and hands. At the same time Kaylie is getting out her tiger paws wrist supports out of her gym bag, because the next event is the vault. A few moments later the flag to tell Lauren she can start her beam routine is raise and Lauren salutes the judges. She starts running toward the beam and springboard, when she is near the springboard Lauren does a roundoff onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect layout salto to land with two feet on the beam. Lauren is facing where the springboard is at, she then does a back layout stepout into a back layout stepout into a front pike salto with a take off from her left foot and land in an arabesque. Lauren has prefect form throughout all the skills and Lauren is at the other end of the beam. At the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam, as Lauren does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and has a tiny balance check on the land. Lauren back is now to where the springboard was at, Lauren then does a tuck back salto with a full twist and is standing halfway between the two ends of the beam. Lauren jumps forward into tuck salto with a half twist and is looking toward where the springboard was at, but is at the other end of the beam. She then does a forward free aerial walkover and lands with two feet on the beam. She goes right into a free aerial walkover to land on her left foot, then does a full turn with right leg right leg held backwards and upwards during the turn. She goes right into a turn with one and half turns and her right leg held in the spilt position. Lauren back is now to where the springboard was at, she does a spilt leap with a full turn then jumps forward with half twists into a salto back piked and is now facing where the springboard was at. She then does a triple turn on her left feet into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet and when she lands the skill she is facing where the springboard was at, but is at other end of the beam. Lauren bent her left leg and lowers down toward the beam then does a triple turn in a tuckstand and when the turn end her right leg is up on the beam in the spilt position. She rises up and does a switch-spilt leap with a half turn and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Then Lauren runs down the beam and does a double front salto dismount off the end of the beam and stick the landing with the back to the beam. Lauren salutes the beam judges and then walks over to the platform steps, at the same time Marty Walsh and Anastasia walks up the steps. Marty walks over to the springboard and set it up for Anastasia and Anastasia walks over to the chalk bin as Lauren walks down the steps of the platform. Lauren walks over to the chairs and sits down on the center chair between Kaylie and Becca Keeler. At the same time Marty Walsh walks down the platform steps and Anastasia is waiting to start her beam routine. Anastasia looks up at the scoreboard and sees that the judges just give Lauren Tanner a sixteen-point five for her beam routine. A minute later the last judge at the judge table raises the start flag. Anastasia salutes the judge and then runs toward the springboard and the beam. When she is near the springboard Anastasia does a roundoff onto the springboard and then does a full twist salto onto the beam and sticks the landing facing the springboard. At the same time Marty moves the springboard away from the beam and Anastasia does a layout back salto with a full twist and sticks the landing and is now at the other end of the beam. Anastasia goes right into a free aerial roundoff and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Anastasia then does a full turn with her right leg horizontal in front of her. Anastasia then goes right into a full turn with right leg held in spilt during the turn and goes right into a triple Illusion turn (Woolley/Stren one). Then goes right into a switch spilt ring leap with a full turn (Woolley/Stren two). Then lower down toward the beam into a tuckstand and does a double turn and when the turn end her right leg in a spilt position on the beam. Anastasia rises up and then does a tucked back salto with double twist (Woolley/Stren three) into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and she is now facing where the springboard was at. She goes right into a walkover backwards then jumps backward with half twists into a walkover forward with a stepout and now Anastasia back is to where the springboard was at. Anastasia jumps forward with half twists into a salto backwards and is looking at where the springboard was at. She lowers down toward the beam again and then does a triple turn in a tuckstand, then rise up and does a back handspring into a layout back salto and stick the two feet landing, she is now at the end of the beam. Anastasia does a front pike salto with a two-foot take off, then push off the beam into a double front salto dismount (Woolley/Stren four) and sticks the landing with her back to the beam and finish a prefect balance beam routine. Anastasia salutes the beam judges and then walks toward the platform steps with a hug smile on her face. At the same time Kirsten Hennford is running toward the springboard that is set up in front of the high bar of the uneven bar. She jumps onto the springboard and then jump off the springboard into a salto forward and grabs onto the high bar facing the low bar. She swings forward and when she is between the two bars Kristen lets go of the high bar and does a half turn in the air on her flight down to the low bar. Kristen grabs onto the low in a handstand and is facing the high bar. She then does an Endo in a L-grip with a half turn and now her back is to the high bar. Kristen does a toe-on circle until she gets to the front of the low bar and then lets go of the low bar and fly over the low bar doing a full turn in flight to high bar. Kristen catches the high bar facing the low bar then does a layout salto over the high bar (layout Jaeger) and catches the high bar, then swings backwards on the high bar and lets go of the high bar, then does a half turn with a straddle flight over the high bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. She let go of the high bar and does a piked salto (piked Jaeger) over the high bar and catches the high bar, then does piked stalder around the bar. Then does a full turn into a piked stalder around the bar with a half turn in a reverse grip and is facing the low bar now. Kristen swing backwards and let go of the high bar and does a half turn with a straddle flight over the high bar. She catches the high bar and then swing forward, she lets go of the high bar and then does a tucked double salto backwards with a double twist off the high bar with weak form. She lands the dismount with her back to the uneven bars and takes a step back on the landing. At the same time over at the beam Jordan Randall does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does an Arabian double front off the balance beam and sticks the landing. Jordan salutes the judges and then walks over to the platform steps and at the same time Becca Keeler and Marty Walsh walks up the platform steps. Marty goes and set the springboard up and Becca walks over to the chalk bin. Meanwhile over at the chairs for the gymnasts on the beam, Anastasia feels a hand tap her shoulder, she stands up and turns around to see a girl of around ten years old with long blonde hair in French braid pigtail and blue eyes standing behind the divided holding a large picture in her hand.

"Anastasia's you are my favorite gymnast, will you sign my picture of you at the 2008 summer Olympic?"

"Sure I will sign your picture."

Anastasia takes the picture in her right hand and sees that the picture is of her wearing a shine red long sleeved leotard that has a large star on the left side and the outside of the star is blue, then white and the center of the star is gold and she is standing on the award podium receiving her all-around gold medal, at the same time Anastasia takes the pen with her left hand. Anastasia signs the picture and then hands the picture and pen back to the girl. The girl runs up the steps yelling she signs my picture mom. At the same Anastasia sit down on the chair she was sitting on before standing up and Lauren looks over at Anastasia.

"Ana how do you stand being asking for autographs all the time, does it drive you nuts and are there any times that you will not sign them?"

"At first I hate been asking for autographs, but I am use to it now. It does not drive me nuts and I will not sign autographs in the restroom, I told them to wait outside the restroom and ask again when I come out of the restroom."

Lauren and Anastasia stop talking and look at the balance beam and Becca Keeler who is salute the beam judges. Becca then starts to run toward the beam and the springboard, when she gets near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the beam. Becca jumps off the springboard and does a back handspring onto the beam into a full twist swing down, so she is sitting on the beam and facing the end of the beam the springboard is at. Becca then does a back walkover from an extended sit on the beam, at the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam. Becca then does a layout stepout into a pike back into a full turn with left leg horizontal in front of her into a full turn on her right foot and has prefect form on the pike back and both turns. Becca then does a switch-spilt leap with a half turn and now her back is to where the springboard was at, then goes right into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet into an aerial cartwheel with leg change and she is now looking at the end of the beam where the springboard was at. She then does a pike jump into a wolf jump with a full turn. Then does a roundoff into a back layout salto with two and twist off the beam and sticks the landing with her back to the end of the beam. Becca salutes the beam judges and then run over to the platform steps and runs down the steps and her teammate run up to Becca when she steps off the last step and each take turn giving Becca a hug. The rock gymnasts then sit down to watch the last gymnast for IGA on the beam and a few minutes later Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and IGA are heading to the vault. The all-star gymnastic club and the Kids elite gymnastic club is walking over to the uneven bars. The great fall gymnastic club and the Denver elite gymnastics club are walking over to the floor and the Pinewood club and the Olympic gymnastics club is walking over to the beam for the fourth and last rotation of the norther open. At the same time MJ voice comes over the loudspeaker.

"The standing going into the last rotation for the team is Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in first, IGA in second and Olympic gymnastics club in third place. In the all-around for the senior Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first, Jordan Randall is in second and Lauren Tanner is in third. For the juniors Tessa Grande is in first, Becca Keeler is in second and Wendy Capshaw is in third place."

At the same time Becca Keeler who is first up on the vault for the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center is putting chalk onto her feet, when her feet are chalk up Becca puts chalk onto her hands. A few minutes later the last rotation has started and the flag to start is rises by one of the vault judge. Becca salutes the judges and then runs down the vault runway. She jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table, then does a front layout salto off the vault table and sticks the landing. A few minutes later Becca is running down the vault runway again, when she gets near the springboard she does on roundoff onto the springboard and does a back handspring onto the vault table. Then does a tucked Yurchenko with half twist off the vault table and sticks the landing. Becca walks down the steps of the platform and Jordan Randall walks up the steps of the platform, Anastasia is standing by the platform, because she is up on vault after Jordan. Becca walks over to the chairs and puts her team warm up pants and warm up jacket on. Anastasia watching Jordan sticks both of her vaults, which is a front handspring onto the vault table into a double front salto tucked off the vault and a layout Yurchenko with full twist and once Jordan has walks down the platform steps Anastasia and Marty walk up the platform steps. Marty goes and sets up the springboard and Anastasia walks over to the chalk bin. Two minutes later Anastasia salutes the vault judges and then start running down the runway. She jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table with prefect form, then does a front tucked triple salto with a full twist on the last salto (Woolley/Stren one) off the vault table with prefect form and stick the landing with her back to the vault table. Anastasia salutes the vault judges and then walks to the end of the vault runway. A minute later the flag is rise and Anastasia salutes the vault judges. She then runs down the runway and when she gets near the springboard, Anastasia does a roundoff onto the springboard into a half turn in preflight to the vault table with prefect form. She then does a front handspring onto the vault table, with prefect form, into a layout with three and half twists off the vault table with prefect form in the air and sticks the landing of the vault facing the vault table. Anastasia salutes the vault judges and then start to walk toward the platform steps, at the same time Kaylie and Marty walk up the steps. Marty goes over to the springboard and set the springboard up for Kaylie and Kaylie walks over to the chalk bin. A few moments later Anastasia looks up and the scoreboard and sees that on her first vault she got a seventeen and on her second vault she gets a seventeen for an average of seventeen point zero for the two vaults, which is the height you can get because the two vaults are added together then divided by two and seventeen plus seventeen divided by two equal seventeen and that is the highest score she can get for the two vaults average together. A minute late the judge at the end of the judges table rises the flag to start. Kaylie salutes the judges and then starts running down the vault runway, She jumps onto the springboard, then jump up toward the vault and does a front handspring onto the vault table into double tucked front salto off of the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table, but takes two small steps forward on the landing. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway. A minute late Kaylie is running down the vault runway, when she gets near the springboard Kaylie does a roundoff onto the springboard then does a half turn in preflight to the vault with prefect form. She then does a front handspring onto the vault table into a layout with triple twists (Woolley/Stren two) off of the vault and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walk toward the platform steps and at the same time Mr. Stren and Wendy Capshaw walk up the platform steps. A few minutes later Wendy salutes the judges and then runs down the vault runway and when she reaches the springboard she jumps onto the springboard and then jumps up doing a handspring with half turn onto the vault into a tucked full twist off the vault table sticking the dismount facing the vault table. A few moments later Wendy is running down the vault runway again and when she gets near the springboard does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table. Wendy then does a layout with one and half twists off the vault table, landing with her back to the vault and sticks the landing. At the balance beam Tessa Grande is salute the beam judges and a few moments later Tessa clears her throat. Tessa then runs toward the beam and springboard and when she is near the springboard Tessa does a roundoff onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard into a handspring onto the beam into a swing down, so she is sitting on the beam facing the springboard. She then does a back walkover from the sitting position with a full turn (Valdez's with a full turn). Then jump backward with a half twist into a walkover forward with a stepout into a tucked back salto with a full twist and her back is to the springboard, at the same time her coach is moving the springboard away from the beam. Tessa then does a back layout salto with two feet landing on the beam and has prefect form on the whole skill. Tessa goes right into a front pike salto with a take off from one foot and lands in an arabesque, then does a full turn with left leg held backward and upward during the turn into a wolf jump with a full turn into a spilt leap with a half turn and is now looking at where the springboard was at. Tessa then does a free aerial walkover into a front tuck salto with a half twist and is at the end of the beam where the springboard was at and her back is to the end of the beam. She then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a double pike salto off the end of the beam and sticks the landing to end a prefect routine. She salutes the beam judges, then lowers her arms and walks away from the beam. Tessa then covers her mouth with her left hand and start coughing into her hand as she walks over to the platform steps. When Tessa walks over to the chairs that are set up from the gymnasts and coach that have gymnasts on the beam, her coach Josh Randal walks up to her and coach Randal puts his left hand onto Tessa's forehead. He then takes his hand off his gymnasts' forehead and gives her a worried look.

"How are you feeling Tessa's, because you are starting to look flush and that cough you have sounds bad and it feels like you are running a fever?"

"Ahem not good at all coach, my throat very sore and it's become hard to swallow and breathe. I think my tonsils have swollen more since this morning and i am cold."

"Go put on your warm up jacket and pants on."

"Coughing, ok."

Tessa walks up to her gym bag and gets her black jacket and pants out of the gym bag. At the same time over at the vault Lauren Tanner's is saluting the vault Judges. Lauren then runs down the vault runway and jumps onto the springboard. She jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table, then does a layout with one and half twists off the vault and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Lauren salutes the judges and then walks to the end of the vault runway. Two minutes later Lauren is running down the runway again, when she gets near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard. She then jumps off the springboard and does a half turn in the preflight to the vault and does a front handspring onto the vault table, Lauren then does a layout with a triple twist (Woolley/Stren two) off the vault table and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Lauren salutes the judges and at the same time over on the floor Kristen Hennford, who is the last gymnast to go on the floor and in the competition is saluting the judges. She then walks onto the floor and goes into an Arabesque in the left-hand corner of the floor mat. When the music bohemian rhapsody start playing Kristen does a double turn with her left leg in an attitude (leg bent behind her). She then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto forward with two and half twists into a spilt jump with a full turn. She then runs across the floor mat a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto backwards with a full twist and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass. Kristen then does a split leap into double turn with left leg held in a spilt position during the turn, but stumblers out of the turn. She then pirouettes into the right corner of the floor mat then runs across the floor mat a few pace into a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double Arabian salto, but step out of bounds on the landing. She then does a wolf hop with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the floor mat. Kristen then runs across the mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into back handspring into back handspring into a tucked double salto forwards with a half twist, but sit down on the landing of her last tumbling pass. Fifteen minutes later gymnastic clubs are standing around the platform the spring floor mat is on and are waiting to get the team award, all-around awards and event final awards. National team coordinator Dmitri Belov walks up the steps of the platform and onto the floor mat with a portable microphone in his left hand and Darby and MJ follows Belov over to the white award podium that is set up in the center of the floor mat, carrying trays with trophies and medals on them. The first place trophies for all-around for senior and junior have a gold gymnast standing on a gold beam and the gymnast is standing on one leg with the other leg bent behind her and hold upwards and the trophies have tan bases and say first place in the 2009 norther open and the only different for the second and third place trophies is the gymnast is sliver or bronze and the trophies say second place or third place in the 2009 norther open on the front of the trophy base. The team trophy has a white base with a gold gymnast doing a split handstand and behind the gymnast is a gold ribbon that goes from the base to the top of the trophy with a gold star on the top and on the front of the trophy base say first place in the team competition of the 2009 norther open. The medals for the event finals are on a pink and green ribbon and the medals are round with a gymnast doing a spilt handstand on them.

"The trophies for the junior elite all-around and medals for the junior elite events final will be awarded first, then the awards for the seniors and followed by the team award. In first place for the junior all-around is Tessa Grande, in second place is Becca Keeler and in third place is Wendy Capshaw."

Tessa Grande, Becca Keeler and Wendy Capshaw walk up the step of the platform and then walks over to the award podium and then step up onto the award podium. A few minutes later the gymnasts have received they trophies and have rejoined they teams.

"I am going to say the first through third places in all of the event finals for the juniors and then the gymnasts can come up all at once. For the vault final it is Tessa Grande in first, Wendy Capshaw in second and Becca Keeler in third. For the beam final it is Tessa Grande in first, Becca Keeler in second and Wendy Capshaw in third. For the uneven bars final it is Becca Keeler in first, Tessa Grande in second and Wendy Capshaw in third and for the floor final Tessa Grande in first, Becca Keeler in second and Wendy Capshaw in third place."

Tessa Grande, Becca Keeler and Wendy Capshaw head back up to the award podium. Five minutes later Anastasia Woolley/Stren is standing on the first place space on the award podium, Jordan Randall is standing on the second place space on the award podium and Lauren Tanner is standing in the third place space and the three of them are receiving they trophies for the all-around.

"I Am going to say who has win all the event finals now, but will Anastasia, Jordan and Lauren please stay up here with me."

Anastasia, Jordan and Lauren shake they heads yes and step off the award podium and goes and stand by the National team coordinator and he starts to talk again.

"In first place on the floor is Anastasia Woolley/Stren, in second is Jordan Randall and in third is Lauren Tanner. For the Balance beam final in first place is Anastasia Woolley/Stren, in second is Lauren Tanner and in third is Kaylie Cruz. For the uneven bars Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place, Lauren Tanner is in second and Kaylie Cruz is in third place. For the vault final Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place, second place is Lauren Tanner and in third place is Kaylie Cruz."

Kaylie runs up the steps of the platform to join her teammate and Jordan to get the medals she has win in the event finals. A few minutes later the rock gymnasts and Jordan have rejoined the rest of they teammates and coaches and National team coordinator Dmitri Belov has the trophy for the winning team in his hands.

"I going to say the standing for the team competition next, from last to first and when I finish the first place team can come up and get the trophy. In eighth place is pinewood, in seventh place is Denver elite, sixth place is Kids elite, fifth place is all-star, fourth place Great falls, third place Olympic gymnastics, second place is IGA and the winning of the team compilation is the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center."

Marty Walsh and the rock gymnasts walk up the platform steps and get the trophy for first place in the team competition. Ten minutes later Kaylie, Lauren, Becca and Anastasia grab they gym bags and then the four of them go to find they family, so they can head home.


	4. Chapter four: GK Spring and Summer catal

Chapter four: GK Spring and Summer catalog

It is the Monday after the norther open, Anastasia walks into the rock at six o'clock in the morning with the shoulder strap of her gym bag on her right shoulder and wearing a plum GK racer back tank leotard, which has a large keyhole on the back of the leotard that show the center and lower part of the back and everyone can see Anastasia's tattoo that on her lower back because the keyhole ends at the base of the tattoo and there are a gold and silver strips that start at the right shoulder and go to the left leg hem of the leotard. She is also wearing a pair of purple relaxed fitted warm up pants and matching jacket, which is unzip. Anastasia sees Lauren who is wearing a GK tank leotard that top half is lime and lower half is black and has thin lime straps that cross in the back and a sliver jewel star above the left leg and sliver jewel swirls across the chest and back of the leotard and is part of Anastasia GK line, Kaylie who is wearing a GK tank leotard that has sheer nude shoulders and the rest of the leotard is a light pink with pink and purple jewels forming swirls across the front and back of the leotard and is part of Anastasia GK line. Becca Keeler who is wearing a GK tank leotard that has a v-neckline on the front and back and the hem of the v-neckline is purple, but the shoulders of the leotard are white. The rest of the leotard is purple with gold and sliver jewel stars that start at the top of the right shoulder, the stars cross the chest and go to the hem of the left leg. On the back of the leotard the stars start at the hem of the left leg and end at the top of the right shoulder. Above the hem of the right leg of the leotard it says Anastasia with GK under her name in white and also sees Payson who is wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and purple fitted warm up pants and the four of them are sitting on the landing mat that is under the first set of uneven bars and Anastasia's three friends and Becca Keeler is looking at GK Spring and Summer Catalog that has Anastasia and Austin Tucker U.S. male gymnast and the Olympic gold medalist on the front cover and throughout the whole catalog paired together. Anastasia then notices that Kim, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina, and Brie are wearing the same leotard as Becca, but notice that Rachel is wearing a black tank leotard that has gold and sliver fabric strips that criss cross across the front and back of the leotard and has a sliver and gold stars on the right shoulder of the leotard and above the hem of the right leg say Anastasia and GK in white. Anastasia walks over to her teammates that are sitting under the first set of uneven bars and looks down at them and sees that Lauren looks tired and notice that Kaylie sounds congested and is paler then normal. At the same time Becca, Payson, Lauren and Kaylie look up at Anastasia.

"Becca, Lauren and Kaylie you should be stretching not looking at Payson's copy of the spring and summer GK catalog!"

Lauren looks up from the catalog and then looks at Anastasia and starts talking despite having a sore throat and very swelling tonsils again.

"Marty wants to talk with everyone before we start stretching, so all the gymnasts were waiting for you to get here, since everyone beside you was here. You are later then usually, because you normally get here before everyone else. Why are you running late today?"

"Andy and Ace have start toothing and Ace did not want anyone but me this morning, so I had to walk him over to IGA and then get him to go to sleep and lay him down in the playpen in my parent's office before I could leave to come here, Lauren."

"That a good reason to be running late sometimes family has to come first!"

Lauren stop talking and turn her head away from everyone and start coughing into her right elbow. At the same time Becca Keeler stands up and walk up to Anastasia and Becca has a huge smile on her face and Anastasia kneels down. Anastasia unties her tennis shoes and then takes the shoes off. Becca taps Anastasia on her left shoulder and Anastasia looks up at Becca who is now jumping up and down in front of her.

"What was it like spending the day with Austin Tucker at the photo shoot for the GK catalog and during the 2008 summer Olympics, what is Austin Tucker like and are the rumors about him dating more then one women at a time true and did he really have a hangover when he won the Olympics medals and the world championship medals?"

"One question at a time Becca! No, he was not hangover when he won the medals at the Olympics and the world Championships. He did show up to training sessions with hangovers, but did not show up to competition's with a hangover. He is a player when it comes to women, so yes the rumors of him dating more then one women are true and he does not date gymnasts. But he is nice, at lest he has always been nice to me when I need someone to talk with during the summer Olympics games about going from having a slight ACL tear before the games to having a complete tear ACL the night before the all-around, he listens to me talk and help me to make the decision to compete in the all-around and the event finals."

"(Payson, Kaylie and Lauren) Austin is the male gymnast that found you laying on the bathroom floor wrapped in your towel after your knee gave out coming out of the shower and falling because you were not wearing the ACL brace?"

"Yes he and my roommate were talking in the common room when I fall and the two of them heard me fall. Austin carried me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom and sat me on my bed. Then he went to found Marty, as my roommate got me a pair of short, shirt, underwear and bra to put on. Lauren's you keep looking at the picture of Austin standing behind me and held my legs, as I do a handstand on the blue spring floor mat and he is wearing the red compression shirt that has the black X on the back of the shirt, which has a black neckline, stripe on the side and an X in black on the back and a pair of black cut away shorts and I'm wearing the black crop top with shine purple side and scoop neckline that has gold jewels around the neckline and a pair of black nylon/spandex workout short that have shine purple that form two v shapes on the side of the legs. What are you thinking about?"

"Was Austin's hangover on the day of the GK photo shoot, because he has a green hue in all the pictures?"

"No, he was fighting a bad stomach bug."

"Ahem Ana's are you sure that he had a stomach bug and was not just saying that to hide the fact that he had a hangover?"

"Lauren's he was not hangover the day of the photo shoot, trusts me when I say that he had a stomach bug, he called me the Sunday morning of the photo shoot and had me pick him up from the Boulder bed and breakfast and give him a ride to the photo shoot because he was up all night throwing up and was running a high grade fever and was not up to driving himself to the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center for the photo shoot."

Marty Walsh walks out of his office and he is wearing a pair of black workout pants and a black T-shirt. He walks down the steps of the staircase, then walks over to the first set of uneven bars and at the same time the rest of the senior elite and junior elite gymnast walks over to the first set of uneven bars. Marty waits to everyone is sitting down on the floor around the uneven bars and then starts to talk.

"Lauren, Kaylie, Kim, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina, Rachel and Brie I will be watching you today during the morning and afternoon training session and choose, which gymnasts will be going to the Fresno open with me, Becca Keeler and Ana that on May ninth in Fresno, CA and the eight of you will be starting on the floor."

"(Kaylie and Lauren) but that not a major competition, gymnasts from the YMCA or the YWCA and second rate clubs compete in the Fresno open and the gymnasts are mostly level ten and below, why does any of the senior and Junior elite have to go to the Fresno open?"

"It is a chance for the gymnasts who need more opportunity to preform their routines under pressure of a competition atmosphere to get another competition under their belt before the U.S. secret classic and the national championships. Kaylie after Saturday competition you are at the top of the list for going to the Fresno open, everyone but Payson's needs to start warming up for the morning training session and in thirty minutes Becca Keeler will be starting on the uneven bars, Ana will be starting on the beam and the gymnasts that I say are starting on the floor you will be working on tumbling passes."

Anastasia set her gym bag and shoe down by the stairs to the coaches' office and then takes off her pants and jacket. At the same time Lauren and Kaylie along with the rest of the gymnasts walk over to the floor mat and start warming up for the morning training session. Payson joins her mom in the parent viewing area and a few moments later Anastasia walks onto the floor mat. Anastasia start doing arm swings by Kaylie and Lauren, who is clearing her throat and trying not to cough.

"Lauren how are you feeling because you look tired, keep coughing and clearing your throat?"

"I am exhaust Ana. I had a dry hacking cough, a fever and swelling tonsils all day yesterday and by evening I was running a high grade fever and my tonsils were so swelling that it was hard to breathe or swallow a sip of water. My dad called our family doctor at home Ahem and he had my dad take me to the ER and he met us there. I was at the ER until two o'clock in the morning and I have to go see an ear, nose and throat specialty about having my tonsils removed, my dad is making me an appointment when the office open up at nine o'clock in the morning."

"That no fun, but you will feel a lot better once you have them out and you will get fewer sore throats. I had my tonsils taken out when I was five -years-old and since I had my tonsils out, I only had fewer sore throats and I do not get sick that often now. Before I had my tonsils out, I had strep throat or tonsilitis all the time and was put on antibiotics and I would only be off of the antibiotics a few days and then ended up get sick again and having to go back on antibiotic."

"That sounds like me this year, it seems like I get off antibiotic and then two or three ahem days later I am back on antibiotic because of having tonsilitis or strep throat."

Lauren and Anastasia stop talking and start doing stand hip circles, a few second later Lauren starts coughing and cover her mouth with her left elbow and Kaylie start sniffling. Twenty eight minutes later Anastasia walks over to the beam that is furthest from Marty office and Becca walks over to locker area and walk past the first seven lockers. Becca open up the eighth locker and then unzip her gym bag and pulls out a purple grip bag that look like a tiny gym bag out of her gym bag. Becca close the locker door and then walks over to the first set of uneven bars, as she unzips the grip bag. Becca gets her white wristbands out first and puts them on and then gets out her uneven bars grips that are white and have a buckle strap on top and a white velcro strap on the bottom. At the same time over at the spring floor exercise mat Kaylie, Rachel, Lauren, Kim, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie are line up at the right-hand coroner of the mat if standing between the floor, beams and pommel horse and your back is to the beams and pommel horse and Marty Walsh is standing with his back to the uneven bars.

"Kaylie you are first and I want to see you do a backwards triple layout salto."

Kaylie steps onto the floor mat and then start to run, after a few pace she does a prefect roundoff into a prefect whip back into a perfect whip back and goes right into a backward triple layout salto, but her legs are apart during the backward triple layout salto and Kaylie takes several steps back on the landing.

"Do the backward triple layout salto again Kaylie and this time keep your legs together doing the layout salto and try to stick the landing."

"Yes, coach Walsh."

Kaylie runs a few pace and then does a roundoff into a wipe back into a whip back and goes right into backwards triple layout salto, but has weak form during the backwards triple layout salto and sits down on the landing. Kaylie stands up and looks at Marty Walsh, who does not look happy.

"Kaylie this is the tumbling pass you did not have any issues with at the norther open on Saturday, why can't you do it this morning?"

"I do not know, maybe my timing is off."'

"Try the tumbling pass again."

"Sure."

Kaylie runs across the floor a few pace and then does a prefect roundoff into a prefect whip back into a prefect whip back right into a backwards triple layout salto with prefect form in the air and lands the tumbling pass with only a small hop on the landing.

"You did better this time Kaylie go to the back of the line, but I want you to part in some time working on your tumbling after the afternoon training session today."

"Yes Coach Walsh."

Kaylie walks to the back of the line and Rachel steps onto the floor mat and looks at Marty, who is looking at her left ankle, which is wrapped with a black elastic velcro ankle wrap.

"How is your ankle feeling and has your doctor given you the green light to start training again?"

"The ankle feels great and yes I have been giving the green light to train as long as I have the ankle wrap."

"Then let see your tucked double salto forward."

Rachel start running and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and then goes right into a tucked double salto forward with almost prefect form and only a small hop forward on the landing.

"That is good for the first time tumbling in eight weeks, you can go to the back of the line."

Rachel walks to the back of the line and at the same time Lauren steps up onto the floor mat. A few seconds later Lauren covers her mouth with her right elbow and start coughing. Marty looks at Lauren, but wait to say anything until she stops coughing, which is a whole minute later.

"I want to see your two and half-tucked front punch."

"Ok."

Lauren clears her throat, then starts running across the floor mat. After a few pace, she does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring and goes right into two and half-tucked front punch, but does not get enough height and under rotations. Lauren lands the tumbling pass on her knees, she stands up and turns so she is looking at Marty who is shaking his head at her.

"Do the tumbling pass again Lauren and this time land on your feet."

"Yes, coach."

Lauren takes a breath and then runs a few pace across the floor mat. Lauren then does a prefect roundoff into a prefect back handspring into a prefect back handspring into a perfect two and half-tucked front punch and sticks the landing. Lauren walks away from the line of gymnasts, coughing into her left elbow. Marty Walsh walks over to Lauren who has lean forward and has her hands on her knees and has shut her eyes. In addition Lauren is still coughing, Marty sees that Lauren face is turning bright red and that Lauren is having a hard time catching her breath.

"Lauren's go get a drink of water and take a few minutes to catch your breath, then get back in line."

Lauren shakes her head yes and walk over to the water cooler. Once she reaches the water cooler Lauren grabs a paper cup and fills the cup with water. Lauren then walks over to the staircase and sits down on the fifth step and takes a sip of water, but is not able to swallow the water, so she spit the water back into the cup. Lauren then set the cup on the step beside her and lean her head against the rail on the left-hand side if sitting on the steps. Lauren shut her eyes because her eyelids feel very heavy and is unable keep the eyelids open any longer. At the same time Kim sticks a prefect tucked double Arabian salto with a half turn for the first time.

"Great job Kim head to the back of the line."

Kim walks to the back of the line and gets in line behind Kaylie, who is looking over at Lauren and sniffling. At the same time Robin start run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a prefect roundoff into a prefect whip back into a prefect whip back and goes right into a prefect double piked salto backwards and sticks the landing. Annie goes and then Gina and both of them stick a prefect tuck double salto forward and then Brie sticks a prefect double tucked salto backwards, at the same time Lauren walk back over to the floor mat.

"Lauren, I want you to get in line behind Kaylie."

"(Sound hoarse) Ok."

Lauren gets into line between Kaylie and Rachel, then Lauren put her right hand onto her forehead, which feels clammy and at the same time Kaylie steps onto the floor mat. Marty Walsh looks at Lauren and then looks at Kaylie, who is waiting to be told what tumbling pass to do.

"Kaylie I want to see you do a tucked double Arabian."

Kaylie start running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a prefect roundoff into a prefect back handspring into an almost prefect back handspring into a tucked double Arabian, but lands the tumbling pass with her right knee locked and gets a stabbing pain in her right knee. Kaylie lean over and put her hands onto her knees until the pain stops and a few moment later stand up straight and looks at Marty who is giving her a worried look.

"Are you all right Kaylie?"

"Yes I am fine."

"Then try the tumbling pass again."

Kaylie start running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a prefect roundoff into a prefect back handspring, into a prefect back handspring then goes right into a prefect tucked double Arabian and sticks the landing. Marty does not say anything, so Kaylie walks to the back of the line and gets in line behind Brie and at the same time Lauren steps onto the floor mat.

"Lauren's I want to see you do a piked double salto backwards with a full twist into a tucked salto forward. "

Lauren does not say anything, but start running across the floor mat. After a few pace, Lauren does a prefect roundoff into a prefect back handspring into a prefect back handspring and goes right into a piked double salto backwards with a full twist, but has to stop to catch her breath before doing the tucked salto forward that is suppose to be connected to the piked double salto backwards with a full twist.

"Do the tumbling pass again without a pause between the last two skills."

"Ahem I will try."

Lauren start running across the floor and after a few pace does a prefect roundoff into a prefect back handspring into a prefect back handspring into a prefect piked double salto backwards with a full twist into a tucked salto forward but takes a large step forward on the landing. Lauren brings her left arm up and starts coughing into her elbow.

"That enough tumbling for now, I want all of you to start working on your dance skills and Becca Keeler you should get ready to leave because it is almost time to leave for school."

Becca swing forward on the high bar and lets go of the high bar. She then does a tucked salto backwards with a half turn into tucked salto forward and sticks the landing. She takes her uneven bar grips off and then takes off her wristbands. Becca then puts the grips and wristbands into the grip bag and a few minute's later Payson, Becca and Mrs. Keeler are walking through the doors and into the lobby. At the same time Lauren, Kaylie and Anastasia are standing at the water cooler and are drinking cups of water, in Lauren case trying to drink the water. Lauren looks at Kaylie who is leaning against the rail of the staircase with her right leg cross over her left leg.

"Ahem Kaylie how does your right knee feel?"

"Sniffling, the knee is a little sore, but it not going to stop me for training. I will ice the knee during the break and after the evening training session. How are you hold up Lauren, because you are looking pale and hardly have a voice, in addition you have been coughing a lot, it also seems like you are having a hard time breathing and a hard time drinking the cup of water?"

"Coughing, my throat very sore and my tonsils are so swell that it's very hard to breathe or to swallow. I thinking that I am running a high grade fever again too, because I have the chills and I am having coughing a hard time keep my eye's open and I just want to go to sleep. During the break between the morning train session and afternoon training session I am going to take a nap."

Kaylie and Anastasia both give Lauren a worried look and Anastasia put her left hand onto Lauren's forehead, which feels like its on fire and also feels clammy. Anastasia takes her hand off of Lauren's forehead and gives her friend and teammate another worry look. Anastasia looks around to see where Marty is at and then looks back at Lauren.

"Lauren's it feels like you are running a high grade fever, I would go to the restroom and splash some cool water onto your face or wet a paper towel down with some cool water and put the paper towel on your forehead for a couple minutes."

"Ahem that sounds like a good idea."

Lauren walks away from Kaylie and Anastasia and walks up to the lady's restroom door. Lauren open up the restroom door and walks into the restroom, then walks up to the first restroom sinks and gets a paper towel from the paper towel dispense. Lauren folds the paper towel and then turns on the restroom sink. Once the water is cool, she wets the paper towel down and then puts the paper towel onto her forehead. Lauren holds the paper towel onto her forehead with her right hand, at the same time walks over to the restroom door and then walks out of the restroom. Lauren walks over to the bench that is in front of the lockers and lays down on the bench. At the same time Kaylie starts training her leaps, jumps and turns that are in her floor routine and Anastasia has gone back to training on the beam. Five minutes later Lauren hears someone walking toward her, Lauren open up her eyes and turn her head to see Marty Walsh walking toward her. Marty kneels beside the bench and takes a long look at Lauren who has closed her eyes again.

"Lauren's you seem to be having trouble breathing and since you get here this morning you have been coughing a lot and the cough has gone from being a dry sound cough to a wet sound cough within the last thirty-five minutes. I hear you told Ana's that your tonsils are swelling up and you have been running a fever and went to the ER last night, how are you feeling?"

"Awful, coughing."

"Are you up to training the rest of the morning training session and do you think that you are going to feel up to training during the afternoon training session?"

Lauren who is still coughing shakes her head no and sits up on the bench. Lauren then rests her elbows on her knees and starts rest her head in her hands. At the same time the paper towel that was on Lauren's forehead falls to the floor. Marty puts his right hand onto Lauren's forehead, which feels like its on fire and is clammy too. Marty takes his hand off of Lauren's forehead and picks up the paper towel from the floor.

"Lauren did you drive here this morning or did your dad drop you off?"

"Ahem no, my dad dropped me off."

"I am going to head up to my office and give your dad a call and asks your dad to come pick you up. How about you come up to the office and lay down on the couch until your dad gets here."

"That sound great coughing."

Marty stands up and at the same time Lauren stands up from the bench. Then Marty and Lauren walk over to the staircase that leads up to the office. Marty runs up the stairs and into the office to call Mr. Tanner and Lauren slower walks up the stairs and when Lauren gets to the landing of the staircase, she has to stop walking because she can't catch her breath. A few moments later Lauren walks into the office and look at the black couch, which is up against the wall across from the door on the right-hand side of the office if your back is to the door, Marty Walsh's desk is to the left-hand side of the room and when he sitting at his desk he is looking at a widow that looks out at the start of the vault runway, behind the desk is a copy machine, filing cabinet and a bookcase. Lauren grabs a tissue from the box of tissues that is set on top of the black console table with cabinets on each end and three drawers in the center, the console table is up against the wall on the left-hand side if you are standing in the doorway and also grabs the tissue's box with her left hand and then walks over to the couch coughing into the tissue that in her right hand. Once Lauren stops coughing, she lays down on the couch. Lauren head is resting on the arm of the couch that is at the right end of the couch, if standing in front of the couch looking at the couch, Lauren then shut her eyes. At the same time Lauren hope that she will be able to rest, a minute later Marty hang up the phone and then stands up from his desk chair.

"Your dad will be here in fifteen to thirty minutes from now, he has to finish up the meeting that he is having with a client and then he will be here."

"Ok, but who is he have a meeting with this early in the morning, normally he does not coughing have any meeting before ten."

"He is meeting with someone that had to meet with him before going to work himself or herself."

"Ok."

"Try to get some rest Lauren and I hope you feel better soon."

"Ahem I will try."

Marty walks toward the office door and when he gets to the door he stops and looks over at Lauren who has already fallen to sleep. Marty turns the lights off, then walks out of the office and shut the door behind him. Meanwhile in the training area Anastasia is standing at the end of the beaming looking toward the coaches' office, when Marty Walsh start walking down the steps of the staircase, Anastasia's does a full turn with her right leg horizontal in front of her and goes right into a full turn with right leg held in spilt during the turn. Anastasia's goes right into a triple Illusion turn (Woolley/Stren), then does a switch spilt ring leap with a full turn (Woolley/Stren two). Anastasia's then lower down toward the beam into a tuckstand and does a double turn that ends with her right leg in spilt position on the beam. Anastasia's rises up and does a tucked back salto with a double twist (Woolley/Stren three) into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and she is now facing where the springboard was at, which is at the end of the beam looking at Marty office before one of assistant coach moved the springboard and goes right into a walkover backwards then jumps backward with a half twist into a walkover forward with a stepout. Anastasia's back is to where the springboard was at, she then jumps forward with a half twist into salto backwards and now is looking at where the springboard was at. She then lowers down toward the beam into a tuckstand and does a triple turn, then rise up and does a back handspring into a layout back salto that has a two-feet landing on the beam and is at the end of the beam. Anastasia then does a front pike salto with a two-feet take off, then push off the beam into a double front salto dismount (Woolley/Stren four) and sticks the landing with her back to the beam. Kaylie walks over to the beam that Anastasia just dismounts from with a huge smile on her face.

"Ana's you make that routine look way too easy."

"I have been doing the routine since the start of the 2007 competition season that is why I am able to make the routine look easy."

Marty Walsh walks up to Kaylie and Anastasia and stops next to Anastasia and Kaylie and then he turns toward the spring floor exercise mat and looks at the gymnasts working on their jumps, turns and leaps that are in their floor routines.

"The gymnasts that are working on the floor I want you to come over to the beams and Ana I want you to training your vaults now."

Anastasia walks over to the start of the vault runway and the rest of the gymnasts walks over to the beams. Kaylie, Kim, Rachel, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie line up beside the two beams and Marty is now standing between the vault runway and the beams and he is looking at the eight gymnasts that are line up in front of the beams.

"Kaylie's hop up onto the beam, nearest to my office and I want to see you do a front pike salto with a take off from one foot to land in an arabesque."

Kaylie walks up to the beam nearest to the office and then hops up onto the balance beam. Kaylie pushes off the beam with her right foot and goes into the front pike salto and land on her right foot and in an arabesque, but lose her balance and slip off the beam.

"Kaylie's hop back up on the beam and try that skill again."

"Can I take a restroom break first?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Kaylie walks away from her teammates and coach and walks up to the door of the lady's restroom. Kaylie open up the restroom door and walks into the restroom, shutting the restroom door behind her, Kaylie then leans against the door for a few minutes with her left hand on her forehead. Kaylie puts her right hand up to her right ear and start rubbing around the ear, because the ear is hurting really badly. At the same time Kaylie walks over to the first restroom sink and looks into the mirror that is above the sink, Kaylie notices that she is looking a little pale. Kaylie takes her left hand off her forehead, but continue to rub around her right ear thinking my right ear has been hurting since Friday night and I have been having balance issues since Saturday morning and I had a stuffy nose since last night this can't be good, I can't afford to get sick again. Kaylie starts sneezes and covers her nose and mouth with her hands and walks over to the first stall. Once Kaylie stop sneezes she pulls some toilet paper off the toilet paper roll. Then blows her nose into the toilet paper several time. A few moments later Kaylie walks over to the trash can that is before the first restroom sink. Kaylie then throws out the used toilet paper from blowing her nose. Kaylie turns on the first sink and washes her hands, after drying her hand and throwaway the paper towel Kylie turns, so her back is to the sink and leans against the sink. Kaylie then shuts her eyes and start thinking should I tell Marty that I have an earache, balance issues and stuffy nose and that I have start sneezes too, at the same time Anastasia walks into the restroom and walks over to Kaylie, who opens her eyes and looks to see who has come into the restroom.

"Marty asks me to come and check on you because it has been five minutes since you ask to take a restroom break."

"I have been in the restroom for five minute already, I must have lost track of time."

Kaylie start sniffling and at the same time Anastasia take a long look at Kaylie who is walking into the first stall. Kaylie pulls some toilet paper off the roll and start blowing her nose into the toilet paper. When Kylie stops blowing her nose, Kaylie throws the used toilet paper into the trash can and then lean up against the restroom wall and shut her eyes.

"Can you feel my forehead and tell me if it feels like I am running a fever?"

"Sure."

Anastasia puts her left hand onto her teammates' forehead, which feels a little warm, as Anastasia takes her hand off of Kaylie's forehead Kaylie start rubbing her right ear with her right hand and start sniffling again.

"It feels like you are running a low grade fever Kaylie and you sound congested and keep sniffling, along with rubbing your right ear. Are you feeling all right?"

"My right ear has been hurting since Friday night and been having balance issues since Saturday morning and had a stuffy nose since last night and now i am sneezing and I have blown my nose a few times along with sniffling a lot, but I feel ok I guess."

"Then we should get back to training Kaylie, before Marty start knocking on the restroom door."

"Sniffling ok."

Kaylie and Anastasia walk over to the restroom door and then the two teenagers leave the restroom. Anastasia goes back to training on the vault and Kaylie walks over to Marty and the gymnasts that are training on the beams and see that Gina is on the beam nearest to the office and Rachel is on the other beam. Kaylie gets back in line and at the same time Marty looks at Kaylie.

"Kaylie I want you to move one of the low beams onto the floor mat and train on the low beam until I tell you otherwise."

"Ah-choo, ok coach."

"Bless you Kaylie and I hope you are not catching the cold Tessa Grande competed with on Saturday or what Lauren has."

"Thanks and I hope that I am not catching what they have either."

Kaylie walks away from her coach and teammate sniffling and goes over to the low beams that are up against the wall by the spring floor mat and picks up one of the low beams. She moves the low beam to the center of the floor mat and then set it down on the floor mat. Kaylie then steps up onto the center of the low beam and push off of the beam with her right foot and goes into the front pike salto. Kaylie land on her land right foot in an arabesque and has a balance check on the landing, but does not fall off the low beam. Kaylie then does a tuck back salto with a full twist, but has weak form during the skill and has a balance check on the landing, then slip off the low beam and onto the blue floor mat. Kaylie then starts sneezes and covers her mouth and nose with her left elbow. Once she stops sneezes Kaylie steps up onto the low beam and does the tuck back salto with a full twist again and this time has prefect form during the skill and sticks the landing. Then does a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and now her back is to the two competition beams and is facing the blue wall that is across from the two competition beams if standing in the center of the floor mat with your back to the beams. Kaylie then does a layout stepout into a back layout step out salto but does not do the full twisting swing down to a cross straddle sit on the beam, seeing that she is on the low beam, but does sit down on the low beam in the straddle sit and feels a sneeze coming on, but sniffling instead and that prevents her from sneezes. At the same time does a back walkover from a sitting position with a full turn (Valdez's with a full turn). Kaylie lowers her right leg first and then lower her left leg. Kaylie then does a full turn with her left leg hold in a spilt position into a wolf jump with a full turn. Kaylie then does an aerial walkover, but has a balance check, when she gets her balance Kaylie does a sheep jump with weak form and is at the end of the beam nearest to the two competition beams. Kaylie does the sheep jump again, but still has weak form and this time slips off the low beam and lands on her knees on the blue floor mat. Kaylie stands up and gets back onto the low beam and does the sheep jump again and this time has prefect form, but has a balance check on the landing. Kaylie then does a half turn so her back is to where the two competition beams are and then does a roundoff with weak form into a layout back salto with a full twist, but loss her balance and slips off the low beam. Carter 's who is wearing a black racer back compression shirt and black nylon/spandex competition short and has just dismounts from the still rings looks over at Kaylie. Carter can tell by looking at her that his girlfriend is not feeling well and is having a bad training session. At the same time Kaylie steps back onto the low beam and does the roundoff into the layout back salto with a full twist and this time has prefect form throughout both of the skills and sticks the landing of the layout back salto with a full twist. Kaylie is now at the other end of the beam, Kaylie pauses for a few moments and sneeze a few times then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring, but does not do the double tuck back salto with a full twist off of the beam, seeing that she is on the low beam. At the same time Mr. Tanner wearing a white dress shirt, black suit jacket and black suit pants walks into the training area and looks around, but he does not see his daughter, so Mr. Tanner walks over to Marty.

"Where is Lauren at Marty?"

"She is resting on the couch in the office Steve."

Mr. Tanner walks away from Marty and the gymnasts that are training on the beams and walks over to the staircase that leads up to the office. Once Mr. Tanner reaches the office door, he open up the door and walks into the office. Mr. Tanner turns on the light to see Lauren is asleep on the couch. He walks out of the office and head to the locker area and gets Lauren gym bag, shoes, warm up pants and jacket out of his daughters' locker. A few minutes later Steve Tanner walks into the office, Steve set his daughter gym bag on the floor by the couch and then sits down on the edge of the couch beside his daughter and taps her on the right shoulder and Lauren open up her eyes to see her dad.

"Get up and put on your pants and jacket on and then put your shoes on, so I can get you home and to bed."

"Ahem that sounds good to me dad coughing."

Lauren sits up on the couch and Steve stands up from the couch, Lauren then puts her legs over the side of the couch. Steve hands his daughter the black fitted warm up pants that have a low rise fold-over waistband and lime side piping. Lauren takes the pants from her dad, but does not stand up from the couch. Lauren just pulls the pants onto her legs and when she can't get the pants up any further without stands up, she stands up then pull up the pants the rest of the way. A few moments later Lauren takes the warm up jacket that has lime piping on the shoulders, arms and side of the jacket and put the jacket on and then zip up the jacket because she is really cold and is shivering. Steve then picks up his daughters' gym bag and Lauren sits down on the couch to put her shoes on. But Lauren start coughing before she can put the shoes on, a few minutes later Lauren stops coughing and picks up her right shoe and puts on the white tennis shoe. A few minute later Mr. Tanner and Lauren walk out of the office and down the staircase. At the same time Kaylie and Anastasia stop training and watch Lauren slower follow her dad to the doors of the lobby and Kaylie is thinking to herself I wish that I could go home and rest. Once Lauren is through the door and in the lobby Anastasia start running down the vault runway, she runs onto the springboard and jump off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table. Anastasia then does a tucked triple salto with a full twist on the last salto off of the vault and sticks the landing of the vault, which is named after her. Meanwhile, outside Lauren's has got into her dad 2009 black Cadillac Escalade, which is his work vehicle. Mr. Tanner has just shut the back door on the driver side of the SUV after putting his daughters' gym bag on the back seat. Mr. Tanner 's open up the driver door of his Cadillac Escalade and gets into the SUV. He puts the keys into the SUV ignition and start up the SUV, but before taking the SUV out of the parked positions he looks over at Lauren. He sees that Lauren has lean the passenger seat back and that his daughter eyes are close. Mr. Tanner knows that his daughter must feel awful since she agreed to leave training. Mrs. Tanner looks at the clock on the dashboard of the SUV and sees that its going on eight-thirty. Hee takes the SUV out of park and then looks both ways, when he knows that no one is coming Mr. Tanner backs the SUV out of they reserved parking space and then drives to the entrance/exit of the training center. As Mr. Tanner is driving to his and Lauren's house, he is listening to Lauren breathing, which is very rough and every few minutes she starts coughing and holding her throat with the hand that is not covering her mouth. Ten minutes later Mr. Tanner pulls the SUV into the driveway of they house and puts the SUV into the parked position. He then looks over at Lauren who has sit the seat up, but has not open up the door of the SUV yet.

"Do you have to go back to work or can you coughing stay home with me and did you get me in to see Dr. Kovac today?"

"No, Dr. Kovac is at Boulder memorial hospital today performing surgery, I made you an appointment for tomorrow morning at ten o'clock and I was planning on going back to work. Do you want me to stay home, if you do I will call Summer Van Horne and I will have her reschedule all of my meeting for the rest of day?"

Before Lauren can say anything, she starts coughing. Lauren covers her mouth with her right hand and starts holding her throat with her left hand. Mr. Tanner looks over at his daughter and notice that her face is turning bright red and the more she coughs the rough Lauren's breathing becomes and he also notices that Lauren lips are starting to have a blue hue.

"Dad's I'm having trouble breathing!"

"I am taken you to the ER."

Mr. Tanner puts his SUV into reverse and back out of the driveway and a few moments later he is driving toward Boulder memorial hospital ER. When Mr. Tanner pulls his SUV up to the doors of the ER eighteen minutes later, Lauren is gasping for air. Mr. Tanner puts the SUV into the parked position and then open up the door. He gets out of the SUV and runs into the ER, which all the walls are tan on the top and blue on the lower half. Mr. Tanner grabs a wheelchair and then he pushing the wheelchair out to his SUV. A few minutes later he is pushing his daughter into the ER in the wheelchair. Mr. Tanner pushes the wheelchair up to the admitting desk and the nurse at the desk stop working on paperwork when she hears Lauren gasping for air. The nurse that is around thirty years old and has red medium length hair pulled into the ponytail, browns eyes and is five feet tall and wearing purple scrub with pink roses on them, stands up from the chair she was sitting on and then walk around the desk and up to Mr. Tanner and Lauren. Lauren looks at the nurse name tag and sees that her name is Shannon Reed.

"Let get you settled into an exam room and put you on some oxygen to help your breathing."

The nurse takes over pushing the wheelchair and takes Lauren into exam room number one. Mr. Tanner waits in the hallway as the nurse help Lauren out of the wheelchair and help her change into a white hospital gown. After getting Lauren into bed, the nurse listens to Lauren lungs to check for fluid and Lauren lungs sound a little wet. The nurse puts a nasal cannula into Lauren's nose and then turn the oxygen on. Then the nurse takes Lauren temperature with an ear thermometer and when the thermometer beeps, she makes a note on the chart that says Lauren is running a fever of a hundred and three-point nine degrees Fahrenheit. The nurse walks away from Lauren bedside and up to the door of the exam room and let Mr. Tanner into the room. He sees his daughter laying on the hospital bed, with the light blue sheet and blanket pull all the why up and her arms are under the sheet and blanket. Mr. Tanner walks toward the bed, which headboard is up against the white wall that is on the left-hand side if you are standing in the door and notice that the back of the bed is rise and the nurse has put a nasal cannula into his daughter nose and started her on oxygen. Mr. Tanner reaches his daughter bedside and takes her right hand.

"Your daughter has started to get fluid in her lung and is running a fever of a hundred and three-point nine degrees Fahrenheit."

"That is not good, Lauren fever went up during the last few hours. When our family doctor released her at two o'clock this morning Lauren did not have fluid in her lungs, but the doctor told me to keep an eye on her, because he said it sounding like the cold was moving into her lungs."

"The Ear, Nose and throat specialist will be in to see Lauren when he gets out of surgery, which should be soon. Mr. Tanner's I need you to come out to the waiting area and fill out some paperwork and then you can come back and sit with Lauren."

"Ok and Lauren's I will be back in a few minutes."

"That fine dad."

The nurse and Mr. Tanner leave the exam room and at the same time Lauren shuts her eyes. Five minutes later Mr. Tanner walks back into the exam room that Lauren is in and he sits down on the chair next to the bed. A few minutes later a male doctor that is six feet tall with black hair and hazel eyes' walks into the exam room wearing a pair of blue scrub pants and a blue scrub shirt and a white lab coat with his name sews above the pocket that is on the right side of the lab coat over the chest.

"I am Dr. Kovac and I am an Ear, Nose and throat specialist, Nurse Reed told me that you have fluid in your lungs, your tonsils are very swell and that you are having trouble breathing, do you mind if I take a look at your throat Lauren?"

"Ahem no."

Dr. Kovac walks toward Lauren bedside and he pulls a penlight out of the chest pocket of the lab coat. Once he reaches the bed Dr. Kovac set Lauren chart down on the bed and turns the penlight on, at the same time Lauren open up her mouth. The doctor shines the penlight into Lauren's throat and sees that Lauren tonsils have swelled up to the point that the tonsils have begun to cut off Lauren's airway. He turns the penlight off and puts the penlight back into his lab coat pocket, at the same time Lauren close her mouth. The doctor pick up Lauren hospital chart and start to read the chart and he sees that Lauren was in last night too because of having troubles breathing as a result of having very swelling tonsils and that her family doctor that came into examining Lauren had given Lauren a referral to come to his office for an appointment. He then notices a note that say that Lauren had only being off antibiotic a few days when Dr. Smith put her back on them last night and that since September of last year, along with the last three months and three weeks Lauren has been on antibiotic for tonsilitis or strep throat twenty days in each month. Dr. Kovac also sees a note on Lauren's chart about her been an elite gymnast and that she is not allowed to take steroids. Dr. Kovac looks at Lauren and then looks at her dad.

"I think that it would be best for Lauren to have her tonsils removed sooner then later, in fact I do not want her going home until she had them removed."

"When can Lauren have her tonsils out Dr. Kovac because this is the competition season and Lauren need to get back to training soon?"

"I can squeeze Lauren in today. I have a few hours until my next surgery. I will see if I can get an operation room."

"Thank you."

Dr. Kovac walks out of the exam room taking the chart with him and few minutes later Dr. Kovac comes into the exam with Nurse Reed and Nurse Reed is pushing a medical gurney and the nurse pushes the gurney up next to the hospital bed. Dr. Kovac walks up to Lauren dad.

"I get operation room number three, Nurse Reed is going to take Lauren to the pre-operative area and get Lauren ready to have the tonsillectomy."

"Can I go to the pre-operative area with them?"

"Yes and I will check in with Lauren and you in the pre-operative area before taking Lauren back for surgery."

"Ahem Dr. Kovac how long will I have to miss training for?"

"The normal recover time is around a week and normally I have patients sit out of strenuous activities for two weeks."

"Dad's I can't miss two weeks of training!"

"I say normally I have patients sit out of strenuous activities for two weeks, but for you I will have you come into my office on Friday and see how you are doing and take it from there, but you will have to sit out of gymnastics tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday Morning, you might be able to go back to training Friday afternoon, but I am not promise you anything right now."

"OK."

"Do not worry Lauren I will call Marty Walsh and let him know that you are having a tonsillectomy this morning and will not be able to train and I am sure that Dr. Kovac can write a doctor note for Marty if he wants one."

"Yes, I can give Lauren a doctor note for her coach if he wants one. I need to go get ready for surgery now."

Dr. Kovac walks out of the exam room and at the same time Lauren switch from the hospital bed to the gurney and a few minutes later the nurse is pushing the gurney that Lauren is laying on toward the elevator and Mr. Tanner is walking next to gurney to head up to the surgery floor and to the pre-operative room, which is on the fifth floor of the hospital. Meanwhile, at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center there is only an hour left of the morning training session that goes from six until ten o'clock in the morning. Kaylie has stop working on the low beam and is about to starting training her floor routine. Anastasia has stop training because Marty has asked her to spot Kaylie and give her pointer on the skills in her floor routine that Kaylie is having trouble with. Anastasia has put on her warm up pants and is now put on her warm up jacket, at the same time Kaylie steps onto the floor mat and then walks a few feet away from the right-hand coroner of the floor mat. Kaylie sits down on the floor and she goes into straddler splits (side spilt) and her back is to Anastasia. Anastasia sees that Kaylie is ready and turns on the CD Player and then puts the CD with the instrumental version of another one bite the dust into the CD player. When the song start playing Kaylie punches the floor with both hands then does a press to a handstand and lowers her right leg first and then lowers her left leg, but stumblers when her left foot touches the floor. Kaylie then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal in front of her, but has weak form during the turn. Kaylie goes right into double turn with her left leg held in spilt position, but stumblers out of the turn. Then does a prefect split leap with one and half turns that take her into the right coroner of the floor mat and her back is to the edge of the mat. Before Kaylie can do her first tumbling passes, she starts sneezes. Anastasia pauses the music and Kaylie end up sneeze eight times in a row. Once Kaylie has stop sneeze Anastasia unpause the music and then Kaylie starts running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a backwards triple layout salto, she lands the tumbling pass with her back to the edge of the mat, but takes several large steps back on the landing and goes off the mat. Kaylie steps back onto the mat and then does a spilt jump with a full turn into a pike salto forward, then Kaylie start running across the floor mat. After a few pace, Kaylie does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does a double Arabian tucked, but steps out of bounds and falls onto her knees. Kaylie stands up and walks back onto the floor mat, sniffling. Kaylie does a switch split leap with a half turn and her back is to the edge of the floor mat and then does a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal into a double Illusion turn on her right foot. Kaylie then starts punching the air as she runs over to the left-hand corner. Kaylie runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto forward and stumbles out of the landing and then take a few steps backward. Kaylie then runs across the floor mat a few pace does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half and goes right into a tucked double salto forward with a half twist into a spilt jump to end the routine. Kaylie walks over to Anastasia, who is turning off the CD player, which is by the uneven bars. When Kaylie reach Anastasia and the CD player, she grabs her water bottle, which is pink with black silhouettes of gymnasts doing cartwheel and split handstand and say Kaylie in the center and the water bottle and the water bottle was set on the floor by the CD. Kaylie takes the black cap off of the water bottle and takes several drinks of water, then puts the cap back onto the water bottle. Kaylie looks at Anastasia and at the same time is trying to catch her breath, a few moments later Kaylie starts talking to Anastasia.

"So what do you think I am doing wrong and what Ah-choo can I do to improve the routine before the national championship Ana?"

"It is a new routine and I think that you need to practice the routine more to get more numbers under your belt."

"What about the Ah-choo mistakes I made on the leaps, jumps, the turns or the mistakes Ah-choo that I made on the tumbling passes?"

"Bless you and you need to control the landing of the tumbling passes more, which means training the tumbling passes more and your need to stop stumbling out of the leaps, turns and jumps."

"Ok, do you know what time it is Ana?"

"No, but it should be near the end of the training session."

At the same time Carter walks over to Anastasia and Kaylie and the two teenagers' girls look at him. Carter smiles and Anastasia and Kaylie and then looks over at Marty to make sure he is busy and Carter sees that Marty has his back to them watching Brie on the beam. At the same time Kaylie takes the cap off her water bottle and takes a drink of water.

"There are still fifth-eight minutes left of the morning training session. Do you want me to give you a ride home after training, so you can rest during the break since I drive you to training this morning Kaylie?"

"Sniffling, yes I want you to give me a ride Ah-choo home after training Carter."

"Bless you, Kaylie."

"Thanks Carter."

"Carter stops talking to Kaylie and Ana. Kaylie's you need to work on your tumbling passes and Ana spot Kaylie. Carter's go to the annex and start training on the parallel bars."

Carter walks away from Kaylie and Anastasia and goes to put his shoes on, so he can head outside and to the annex building to train on the parallel bars. Kaylie takes a few more drinks of water and then puts the cap onto her water bottle. Kaylie then set the water bottle down on the floor and start to walk over to the floor mat, but stops and turns around. Kaylie then walks away from Anastasia and walks past Marty, and the gymnast waiting to go on the beam. Kaylie walks over to the lady's restroom door and when she reaches the lady's restroom door, Kaylie open up the door of the restroom and walks into the restroom. Kaylie walks up to the first stall and pulls some toilet paper off the toilet paper roll and blows her nose several time and is thinking to herself I am starting to feel miserable because of the earache, stuffy nose, sneeze and now my throat has started to hurt. She tosses the used toilet paper into the tash can and then pulls some more toilet paper off the roll. Kaylie blows her nose into the toilet paper several more time, hope that she just has an earache and a head cold and nothing worse. A few minutes later Kaylie walks out of the restroom and toward the floor rubbing her right ear, Marty watches Kaylie walking past him and he knows that Kaylie is trying to hide how bad she is feeling and that Kaylie is going to push through the morning training session.

"Kaylie comes over here for a minute."

Kaylie stops walking and turns around and looks at Marty Walsh and also stops rubbing her right ear. She then walks over to her coach sniffling and fighting the urge to sneeze. When Kaylie reaches Marty, she looks at her coach and then cover her mouth and nose with both hands and start sneezing into her hand, Marty waits to say anything until Kaylie has stops sneezing.

"Do you have an earache because you were rubbing your right ear and how are you feeling because you keep sneezing and sniffling?"

"I feel fine Coach Walsh, I just have a minor head cold is all and I not coming down with what Lauren has. I will go back to training now because I need to train my tumbling passes and leaps, jumps and turns in my floor routine so I have them down Ah-choo before the national championship."

Kaylie walks away from Marty before he can say anything to her and runs over to the spring floor exercise mat, thinking why did I lie to Marty and say that I just have a minor head cold, when my right ear is killing, I keep sneezing, can't stop sniffling and my throat is really sore. Kaylie runs onto the floor and then runs a few feet away from the right-hand corner of the floor mat and sits down on the floor, then goes into straddler splits and like before her back is to Anastasia.

"Ana's I am going to do my whole floor routine again will you turn the music on?"

"Sure Kaylie."

Anastasia turns on the CD Player and when the instrumental version of another one bite the dust start playing Kaylie punches the floor with both hands then does a press to a handstand and lowers her right leg first, then lowers her left leg and has prefect form through the whole skill. Kaylie then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal in front of her with prefect form. Kaylie goes right into double turn with her left leg held in spilt position and has prefect form in the turn. Kaylie then does a prefect split leap with one and half turns that take her into the right corner of the floor mat and her back is to the edge of the mat. Kaylie starts running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a backwards triple layout salto, she lands the tumbling pass with her back to the edge of the mat and only takes a small step back on the landing. Kaylie then does a spilt jump with a full turn into a pike salto forward with prefect form in both skill. Kaylie start running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does a double Arabian tucked salto and sticks the landing. Then does a switch split leap with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the floor mat and goes right into triple turns with her left leg below horizontal into a double Illusion turn on her right foot and has prefect form on both skills. Kaylie then starts punching the air as she runs over to the left-hand corner of the mat, Kaylie then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto forward and sticks the landing. Then run across the floor mat and few pace does a prefect roundoff into a prefect whip half into a prefect whip half and goes right into a prefect tucked double salto forward with a half twist into a prefect spilt jump to end the routine. The music ends and Kaylie walks over to Anastasia and picks up her water bottle. Kaylie takes the cap of the water bottle and take a long drink of water.

"That was a lot better Kaylie, do you want to do the routine again and see if you can do it better?"

"Sniffling, yes."

Kaylie takes another drink of water and then puts the cap on her water bottle. She set the water bottle down on the floor, then walks over to the floor mat. Meanwhile at around nine thirty in the morning at Boulder memorial hospital Summer Van Horne who is wearing a white blouse, a black a-line skirt that is to the knees in length and black five inches high heels walks into the surgery floor waiting room and sees Steve Tanner sitting on the chair nearest to the doors that leads to the operation rooms. Summer walks over to Steve and sits down on the seat next to Steve.

"Has Lauren already been taken into surgery?"

"Yes, she was taking back into surgery a few minutes ago and the surgery should only take about twenty minutes. When the surgery is over Dr. Kovac, will come out and let me know how the surgery has gone and when I go back to the recovery room and be with Lauren. Were you able to reschedule all my meeting for today and tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have rescheduled them for next week, If you need me to reschedule Wednesday, Thursday and Friday meeting call and I will reschedule them for you."

"Thank you, I should be back in the office by Wednesday, but if I can't make it into work the rest of the week I will let you know."

"Do you want me to sit with you while Lauren is in surgery?"

"Yes that would be really nice, I am so nervous Lauren never had to have surgery before."

"I am sure that Lauren will be fine Steve. Have you talk to Marty about Lauren missing training?"

"No I am waiting to the morning training session is over and then I will call him."

Summer and Steve stop talking and Steve take a hold of Summer right hand, the two of them look around the waiting room. Then the two of them start prayer that Lauren surgery will be successful and she will make it through the surgery without any complications. At ten o'clock, Dr. Kovac walks into the surgery waiting room and over to Mr. Tanner and Summer.

"Lauren is in recovery room Mr. Tanner. The surgery went fine, but Lauren oxygen level is still low because of the fluid in her lungs, I still have her on oxygen through the nasal cannula and I have put her on IV antibiotic. I am going to admit Lauren into the hospital for today, Tuesday and maybe Wednesday."

"When can I go back to see my daughter?"

"In a few minutes a nurse will come back and show you to the recovery room."

"Ok."

Dr. Kovac walks away from Mr. Tanner and walks through the doors that leads to the operation rooms. Summer looks at Steve and then looks toward the doors of the waiting room.

"Steve's I am going leave and head back to the office if you need anything just call me."

"Ok and thank you for sitting with me."

"You are welcome."

Summer stands up from the seat and then walks out of the waiting room. At the same time Carter who is now wearing a pair of light blue jean and a long sleeve T-shirt and is driving toward Kaylie parents' mansion to take her home. Kaylie is sitting on the passenger seat of the jeep and has leaned the passenger seat back and is resting as Carter drives to her home. When Carter pulls his jeep into the Cruz circle driveway, he sees that the only car in the driveway is Kaylie and remembers that Mr. and Mrs. Cruz are on vacation and that Leo is away at college. Carter pulls his jeep up to the front door of the house, then puts the jeep into the parked position and looks over at Kaylie who is wearing one of his gray sweatshirts over her leotard and a pair of her fitted warm up pants that are black. Carter then notices that his girlfriend has gone to sleep, Carter taps Kaylie on her left shoulder a few times and Kaylie open up her eyes. Kaylie notices that Carter jeep is parked in her parent's driveway. Kaylie sits the seat up and then reach back and grab her gym bag off the back seat of the jeep. Kaylie then opens up the passengers' door of the jeep and gets out of the jeep, but does not close the jeep door right away. Kaylie leans up against the door and looks at Carter.

"Thank you for giving me a ride home and letting me borrow a sweatshirt, I can't believe that I forget to grab one of my warm up jackets this morning Ah-choo, I will see you at the afternoon training session."

"Do you want me to come in with you and wake you up when it is time to get ready for the afternoon training session, since your parents are out of town and your brother is at college?"

"No, I do not want to get you sick."

"Do you want me to pick you up for the afternoon training session?"

"No I will drive myself Carter."

"Are you sure?"

"Ah-choo I think so."

"You do not sound sure Kaylie, you might feel up to drive to the rock, but will you feel up to drive home at the end of training?"

"I guess Ah-choo you are right. You can give me a ride to training and home afterwards."

"I will see you around two-thirty."

"See you then Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

Kaylie shut the jeep door and then walks up to the front door of the house sneezes into both her hands. Carter waits to Kaylie is in the house and then he takes the jeep out of park and a few moments later is driving away from Kaylie's parent mansion. At the same time Kaylie is walking up the staircase to the second floor. When Kaylie reaches the second floor, she heads into the bathroom rubbing her right ear with her right hand and fighting the urge to sneeze. Kaylie walks over to the build in shelf units/cabinet and open up the first cabinet under the shelves on the left-hand side if stand in front of the unit. Kaylie kneels down and gets the thermometer and a box of tissues out of the cabinet. Kaylie close the cabinet door and stands up from the kneeling position then walk out of the bathroom and heads into her bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her. Kaylie set the box of tissues on the nightstand and then set the gym bag on the bedroom floor. Kaylie sits down on her bed and turns the thermometer on and then puts the thermometer into her mouth. Kaylie then lies down on her bed and waits for the thermometer to beep. When the thermometer beep Kaylie takes the thermometer out of her mouth and sees that she is running a fever of 100. 5 degrees Fahrenheit. Kaylie turns the thermometer off and set the thermometer on the nightstand. She then open up the box of tissues and pull a tissue out of the box. Then blow her nose several times into the tissue, Kaylie tosses the used tissues into her bedroom trash can and then set the alarm on her cellphone to wake her up at two o'clock. Kaylie stands up and pulls the bedspread down, thinking about getting a nightshirt out of her dresser, but just lies down on her bed and pulls the bedspread up because she is cold, a few minutes later Kaylie falls to sleep sniffling. Meanwhile, at the Keeler's house Payson is sitting at the kitchen table facing the window and her back to the hallway, Payson is working on world history. Payson stops reading chapter thirty-one World War two and the aftermath (1931–1955), when she finishes reading section one: Aggression, Appeasement, and War and looks out the window, wishing that she could start trying again but knows that not going to happen any time before May, 11 because that when the doctor is allowing her start training again and her mom is not going to let her start back any time soon then that date. At the same time Mrs. Keeler walks into the kitchen and sees Payson stare out the window and not working on history. Mrs. Keeler walks up behind her oldest daughter and puts her hands on Payson shoulders.

"You are supposed to be working on your world history."

"I have been mom, just taking a short break before start reading the second sections of the chapter. Mom is there anyway that you would let me go back to training before May 11?"

"Payson the doctor does not want you training before May 11, you need to rest you back."

"But that only leaves me four weeks and four days to train for the U.S. classic, my back feels fine now I can bend over and touch my toes without pain and can stretch without pain and I am ready to start training."

"You are not going back to training until May 11, go back to working on your world history."

Payson shut her world History textbook and stand up from the chair. Payson then starts to walks toward the hallway, Mrs. Keeler runs to the doorway that leads to the hall and stands in her daughter way.

"Payson I told you to go back to working on your world history, now go sit back down and get to work."

"I will finish the chapter later, I am going to take a break from history and go finish read the novel for English in my bedroom."

"That fine Payson."

Mrs. Keeler stops away from the doorway and Payson walks into the hallway and to her bedroom door. Payson walks into her bedroom shutting the door behind her, then walks over to her bed. Payson lay down on her bed, then start to go through her uneven bars routine in her mind. At the same time Anastasia who has already stopped by main three-story red brick antebellum house and changes into a pair of tight fitting dark blue jeans and a light blue short sleeve shirt with a scoop neckline is walking through the doors of IGA to spent some time with her baby brothers and little sisters when they get home from preschool at noon. Anastasia sees Jordan Randall who is wearing a black asymmetrical tank leotard that has sliver rhinestone rose above the left hip and is part of Darby Conrad GK line and Kelly Parker who is wearing an ocean blue tank leotard with a scoop neckline and has a sliver mystique star in the center of the chest with sliver rhinestone swirls on each side of the star and is part of the Anastasia GK line, sitting on the spring floor mat and then notices that Jordan's notebooks, textbooks for Algebra II, English, America history and Psychology are on the floor mat and Jordan is working on Algebra II and Kelly has her twelfth grade English, Pre-Calculus/Trigonometry, U.S. Government, Spanish four and European History textbooks and notebooks on the spring floor mat and is working on European History. Jordan looks up at Anastasia and Anastasia looks at Jordan.

"What are you doing here Ana?"

"I come to see my baby brothers and sisters when they get home from school before heading back to the rock for the afternoon/evening training session."

"Andy and Ace are in the office with your mom and dad and the gymnasts taking home schooling tests."

"Thanks Jordan and Kelly how your right ankle feeling?"

"Better, I am only training uneven bar right now, but should be back to train on all the events on May fourth."

"That good to hear."

Jordan and Kelly go back to working on their schoolwork and Anastasia walks to the door that leads to the office, training room, locker room and restrooms. She then walks up to the door of her parents office and sees Wendy Capshaw who is wearing a teal tank leotard and sitting at Mrs. Stren's desk, which is on the left-hand side of the office and across from the doorway, the person sitting at the desk is looking at the door and Wendy is taking a seventh grade English test and Nicole Lpari and Annie Dillon both wearing tank leotards that body is red, the left shoulder is white and right shoulder is blue and the two of them are sitting at Mr. Stren's desk, that is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the door. Annie is sitting in the desk chair and Nicole is sitting at the left end of the desk. Nicole is taking a history test and Annie is taking a math test. Mr. and Mrs. Stren's look up at Anastasia and give her a big smile and Mrs. Stren start talking.

"Will you take Andy and Ace up to the house and let Angel and Amber into the house when they get off the school bus?"

"Sure"

Anastasia walks into the office and up to the playpen that is up against the wall on the left-hand side of the door if standing in the door. Anastasia's pick up Andy and Ace from the playpen and then carry her baby brothers out of the office and into the hallway. Then Anastasia carrying Ace and Andy into the main area of the building, which is the training area when they reach the spring floor Jordan and Kelly's wave bye to Andy, Ace and Anastasia, at the same time Andy and Ace smile at Jordan and Kelly and then both of the little boys wave their right hand at Kelly and Jordan. Anastasia just smiles at Jordan and Kelly because her hands are full. Jordan stands up from the floor and take Andy from Anastasia and then Anastasia puts Ace into the double stroller on the right side and Jordan put Andy into the stroller on the left side and the stroller is on the left side of the door. Jordan open up the left-hand door and Anastasia open up the right-hand door and put the door stops down so the doors stay open. Anastasia then starts pushing the double stroller through the doors and then pushing the double stroller toward the house. A few minutes later Anastasia is opening up the heavy wooden front door of the house. After the door is open up, Anastasia walks down the steps of the front porch and she gets Ace and Andy out of the stroller. Anastasia carrying her brothers up the porch steps and onto the porch, Anastasia then walks through the front door and into the entry hall of the house, which all the walls are painted white and the drawing room, library, dinning room and the living room, the second floor hallway and the third floor hallway have white walls too. The doorway to the library is the first door on the left-hand side of the front door, if standing in the front door. The second door on the left-hand side is to the drawing room and the staircase to the second floor is on the left-hand side after the second door. The door to the kitchen is the second door on the right-hand side if standing with your back to the front door and across from the staircase and the back door of the house is across from the front door. Anastasia walks through the first doorway that is on that is on the right-hand side of the front door if standing in the front door and lay Ace and Andy on they stomach on the living room floor in the center of the room, across from the living room doorway is the doorway to the dinning room and there is a doorway into the kitchen on the center of the far left-hand wall of the room if standing in the dinning room doorway from the living room. Anastasia walks back into the entry hall, then goes back outside and folds up the double stroller. Anastasia brings the stroller into the house, then shut the front door and locks the door. She looks into the living room and sees Ace and Andy trying to roll over onto they back. Anastasia walks into the living room and sits down on the floor in front of the large antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck sofa, which has tan fabric with pink rose on it and clawfoot and lean back against the sofa to watch her brothers try to roll over. The back of the antique medallion button tuck sofa is to the front windows of the house and there are antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck chairs at the end of each arm of the sofa, the flat screen tv is on the wall across from the sofa and chairs. Meanwhile at Boulder memorial hospital in the surgery recover area Lauren wakes up and turns her head to the left and sees her dad is sitting on the chair by the hospital bed and he is holding her left hand.

"Ahem"

"Lauren's do not try to talk because it will hurt too much. Just rest for now, you are going to be moved into hospital room on the fourth floor shortly, so you can be treated with IV antibiotic for a few days."

"(Sounds very hoarse) I want to go home."

"I know Lauren, but you can't today, in a few days you can go home."

Lauren close her eyes and a few moments later falls back to sleep. When Lauren wakes up again, the first thing she notices is that she is no longer in the surgery recover area, but is in a hospital room, she looks over at her dad that is sitting in the armchair on the right side of the bed watching tv. Lauren looks up at the tv that is mounting on the wall across from the hospital bed. The headboard of the hospital bed is up against the right-hand wall if standing in the hospital room door. Lauren sees that her dad is watching the news and that it is one fifty in the afternoon. Lauren's raise the head of the bed, so she is sitting up and starts watching the news with her dad.

"Ahem dad's have you talked to Marty Walsh?"

"Yes, he says for you not to come back to train until the doctor gives you the ok to start training again. Try not to talk, because it will just make you throat hurt and the recovery longer."

Lauren shakes her head yes and Mr. Tanner hand Lauren the tv remote to find a show she wants to watch and Lauren puts on TLC, to watch four wedding that start at two o'clock and the two of them start to watch the last few minutes of say yes to the dress. Meanwhile, at the Cruz house, Kaylie is still asleep on her bed in her bedroom. The alarm on her cellphone start to go off at two o'clock, Kaylie sits up in her bed and grab her cellphone off the nightstand. She flips the cellphone open and turns off the alarm. Kaylie set the cellphone back on the nightstand and start sneezes. Kaylie covers her month and nose with both hands and when she stops sneeze pulls a tissue out of the tissues' box and blows her nose into the tissues several times. Kaylie is thinking to herself taken a nap do not make me feel any better, my right ear is hurting more, my head is more congested and my throat is really sore. Kaylie throws the used tissues into her bedroom trash can and then grabs the digital thermometer off the nightstand. She turns the thermometer on and a minute later sees that her fever has gone up to 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Kaylie turns the thermometer off and set it on the nightstand. Then get out of bed and walks over to her black dresser and opens up the top drawer on the left end of the dresser and pull out a long sleeve leotard that has shine dark pink sleeves and a medium pink body and the leotard has a square neckline. There is a red rhinestone rose that is just below the neckline in the center and on each side of the rose are dark pink rhinestone swirls and the leotard is part of the Darby GK line. Kaylie then gets a pair of a medium pink nylon spandex low rise ankle length gymnastics tight out of the drawer, then close the drawer. Kaylie then changes out of the tank leotard that she wore to the morning training season and into the long sleeve leotard and tight and puts Carter's sweatshirt on over the leotard. A few minutes later Kaylie puts her cellphone and the box of tissues into her gym bag and then pick the gym bag off the floor. Kaylie walks out of her bedroom and heads downstairs. Once downstairs she goes into the kitchen and a few minutes later Kaylie is sitting on the couch in the living room drinking warm honey water from a stainless steel travel mug that say on the front of the mug, stay calm and tumble on. At two thirty the door bell rings, Kaylie stands up from the couch and grabs her gym bag off the floor and then walks into the entry hall and up to the front door, with the travel mug in her left hand. Kaylie open up the front door to see Carter standing at the door, Carter takes Kaylie's gym bag from her and then Kaylie walks out the front door. Carter goes and puts Kaylie's gym bag into his jeep, as Kaylie shut the front door and locks up the house. Carter gets into the jeep and start the jeep up and a minute later Kaylie gets into the jeeps, as Kaylie close the passengers' door of the jeep he looks over and sees that Kaylie looks tried and pale and is sniffling more then she was when he dropped her off after the morning training session.

"How are you feeling Kaylie?"

"Ah-choo, all right I guess."

"Tell me the truth Kaylie, because your voice sound hoarse and you are sniffling a lot more then when I dropped you off after the morning training session."

"I felt better, I keep sneezing, have nasal congested, have a sore throat and I think that I have an earache in my right ear because it is really sore and I am running a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Maybe you should stay home from training and rest."

"Ahem no I am up to training, lets go."

"Ok."

Carter backs his jeep to the end of the driveway and then looks both ways. When there is a break in the traffic Carter back out of the driveway and start driving to the rock. At the same time Kaylie start sneezing and covers her mouth and nose with both her hands, when Carter and Kaylie walk into the training area at the rock Carter heads to the men locker room and Kaylie set her gym back down by the water cooler and then steps out of her pink flip flop and set them next to her gym bag. Kaylie then takes off Carter's sweatshirt and folds the sweatshirt, she unzips the gym bag and puts the sweatshirt inside the gym bag and get out the box of tissues. Kaylie then walks toward the spring floor mat and sees Becca Keeler is wearing the same leotard that she wore during the morning training session and that Anastasia is wearing a pair of plum velvet micro-mini workout shorts and a plum velvet racer back crop top with a v-neckline and there is a gold rhinestone star on the right strap of the crop top and right leg of the shorts and the crop top and shorts were part of Anastasia fall and winter GK line. Kaylie sees that Becca and Anastasia are laying on the floor during v-up. When Kaylie reaches the floor, she set the box of tissues on the floor before the spring floor mat and then walks onto the floor and lay down on the floor next to Anastasia and start doing v-up. Anastasia looks over at Kaylie and sees that she is wearing the long sleeve leotard that the rock girls wear during the second day of national last year and a pair of a medium pink nylon spandex low rise ankle length gymnastics tight, which on the left hip say Anastasia and right below say GK in white.

"The ankle length tight goes great with that leotard, but why are you wearing the leotard from the second day of competing at national last year?"

"I was too cold in the tank leotard this morning, Ah-choo so I change into a long sleeve leotard and ankle length tight for the afternoon training session."

"It sounds like your head cold getting worse, how are you feeling?"

"My right ear is killing me and I have felt better Ana. I keep sneezing, have nasal congested, have a sore throat and I am running a fever of 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit."

At the same time Marty walks over to the spring floor mat, so Anastasia and Kaylie stop talking and continue warming up for the training session without talking to each other. Twenty minutes later the male gymnasts are standing by the rings listen to coach Mcintire, who is the male coach at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, he was also coach for the 2008 men Olympic team, at the same time Marty clears his throat to get the female gymnasts to stop warming up and look at him. Becca, Anastasia, Kaylie, Kim, Rachel, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie stop warm up and look at Marty Walsh.

"Becca I want you to train on vault first and Ana I want you to train on floor first. The rest of you are working with me on the uneven bar."

All the female gymnasts stand up and Kaylie, Kim, Rachel, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie go and get their uneven bar grips. Kim, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie are all wearing purple tank leotards and Rachel is wearing a black tank leotard. Becca and the female assistant coach walk over to the vault table. The male assistant coach stays near the floor to spot Anastasia on her tumbling passes. A few minutes later Kaylie, Kim, Rachel, Robin, Annie, Jade, Gina and Brie are line up in front of the two sets of uneven bars, Marty is standing between the two sets of uneven bars looking at the gymnasts that all have their wristbands and grips on. Marty also notices that Kaylie has finish blowing her nose into a tissue and has just tosses the tissues into the trash can by the water cooler.

"Kaylie's are you feeling up to training this afternoon?"

"Yes Ah-choo I feel up to training."

"Then you are up first on the second set of uneven bars, which is nearest to the spring floor mat and I want to see your whole routine."

Kaylie walks up to the chalk bin and puts some chalk onto her hands, as Marty moves the spring board in front of the low bar for Kaylie. A few moments later Kaylie is running toward the springboard and the uneven bars. She does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard then jump off the springboard and does an almost prefect tucked back salto over the low bar. Kaylie catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a prefect cast to a handstand into a stalder on the low bar. When she gets to the top of the low bar Kaylie let go of the low bar, then does a backward flight up to the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar. Kaylie then swings forward and let go of the high bar, then goes into a flight to the low bar with a half turn. Kaylie catching the low bar facing the high bar in a prefect handstand and then does a half turn and her back is to the high bar, Kaylie then does a weak stalder around the bar and let go of the low bar into a flight backwards with a half turn to the high bar. Kaylie catches the high bar with her back to the low bar, then does a pike stalder and let go of the high bar. She does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar and catches the high bar. Then does an Endo in a L-grip with a half turn and is now looking at the low bar, Kaylie does a forward giant in a reverse grip with her right arm with a half turn and now her back is to the low bar. After both hands are on the high bar, Kaylie swings forward then release the high bar and does a counter salto forward straddled over the bar and then catch the high bar. Kaylie swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto with one and half turn over the high bar and catching the high bar on the other side of the bar. Kaylie is now facing the low bar, Kaylie then does a piked stalder with a full turn into a piked stalder with one and half turns and now her back is to the low bar. Kaylie swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a half turn into a double pike salto forward dismount. She lands the dismount facing the uneven bars, but takes several steps forward.

"Kaylie do the routine again."

"Sure coach Walsh."

"Coach Mcintire can I borrow Nicky Russo to spot Kaylie, so I can watch Gina do her uneven bar routine?"

"Yes you can borrow Nicky Russo."

Nicky who is wearing black competition shirts and a pair of black competition shorts walks over to the left side of the second set of uneven bars and Gina and Kaylie who is sniffling walks over to the chalk bin and the two gymnasts' puts some chalk onto their hands. Gina finish put chalk on her hand before Kaylie and goes over to the first set of uneven bars that nearest to Marty's office. A few moments later Kaylie walks over to the end of the mat and she is sneezing into her left elbow, hope that she will be able to make it through the training session. At the same time Nicky looks over at Kaylie and he can tell by how Kaylie sound and look that Kaylie is sick and is pushing herself to make it through training, but that does not stop him from start to yell at Kaylie.

"Kaylie you can start anytime, because I do not have all afternoon."

Kaylie sneezes a few more times into her left elbow and then start running toward the springboard and the uneven bars. She does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard then jump off the springboard and does a prefect tucked back salto over the low bar. Kaylie catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a prefect cast to a handstand into a prefect stalder on the low bar. When she gets to the top of the low bar Kaylie let go of the low bar. Kaylie then does a backward flight up to the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar, then swings forward. Kaylie let go of the high bar and goes into a flight to the low bar with a half turn, she catching the low bar facing the high bar in a prefect handstand. Then Kaylie does a half turn and her back is to the high bar, Kaylie then does a prefect stalder around the bar and let go of the low bar into a flight backwards with a half turn to the high bar. Kaylie catches the high bar with her back to the low bar, then does a pike stalder and let go of the high bar and does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar and catches the high bar. Kaylie does an Endo in a L-grip with a half turn and is now looking at the low bar, Kaylie does a forward giant in a reverse grip with her right arm with a half turn and now her back is to the low bar. Once both of her hand on the high bar, Kaylie swings forward and then let go of the high bar and does a counter salto forward straddled over the bar and catch the high bar. Kaylie swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto with one and half turn over the high bar and catching the high bar on the other side of the bar. She is now facing the low bar, Kaylie then does a piked stalder with a full turn into a piked stalder with one and half turns and now her back is to the low bar. Kaylie swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a half turn into a double pike salto forward dismount. She sticks the dismount facing the uneven bars. Kaylie and Nicky look over at Marty who is watching Gina do her uneven bars dismount.

"Nicky's you can return to training and Kaylie I want you to take a break and get a cup of water and then rejoin the line up for training uneven bars."

Nicky Russo walks over to the rings and Kaylie walks over to the box of tissues that is still set next to the spring floor mat and pulls a tissue out of the box. Kaylie blows her nose into the tissue as she walks over to the water cooler. When she reaches the water cooler Kaylie throws the used tissues into the trash can and then grabs a paper cup and fills up the cup. Kaylie drinks the cup of water and then takes off her uneven bar grips and wristband off and set then on top of her gym bag. Kaylie then heads into the restroom, because she has to use the bathroom. A few minutes later she is standing in front of the first restroom sink looking into the mirror over the sink and sees that her nose is starting to get red from blowing it so much. Kaylie walks over to the restroom door rubbing her right ear with her right hand, wishes that her ear would stop hurting. A few minutes later Kaylie is waiting to do her uneven bars routine again. Marty has Kaylie do her uneven bar routine two more times. An hour later the group working with Marty Walsh switches to the vault. Becca starts training beam and Anastasia start training uneven bars. By the time the training session ends at seven o'clock in the evening Kaylie is wear out and she just wants to go home and go to bed and she is upset about having to go to the Fresno open with Marty, Becca, Anastasia, Rachel, Kim and Brie. Anastasia, Becca and Mrs. Keeler walk through the door of the training area and into the lobby of the rock and at the same time Kaylie is standing next to the water cooler and drinking a cup of water. Marty walks over to Kaylie and stops in front of her and Kaylie looks at her coach.

"Kaylie finishes the cup of water and then start training your tumbling passes that are in your floor routine."

"Ah-choo I am wear out and do not feel well, I just Ah-choo want to go to bed. I promise that when I feel better that I will put in extra time working on my tumbling passes and floor routine, can I go Ah-choo home?"

"Yes, you can go home Kaylie and get lots of rest tonight, so you are well rest for training tomorrow."

"I will Ah-choo try to get rest tonight."

Marty walks over to the staircase and start walking up the stairs to head into his office. Kaylie gets Carter's sweatshirt out of her gym bag and puts the sweatshirt on. She then put her flip flop on and then grabs her gym bag from the floor and walks over to Carter who is waiting by the doors to the lobby. Then the two of them walk out of the rock and to Carter's jeep. As Kaylie gets into the jeep Carter look at his girlfriends and knows that she does not feel good, because once she in the jeep Kaylie's lay the passenger seat back and then put her seat belt on. Kaylie then rests her head on the head rest of the seat and shut her eyes.

"Do you want to go get something to eat before I take you home?"

"Sniffling, no I will eat something when I Ah-choo get home."

"That fine, I will take you home now."

"Thanks."

Carter starts up his jeep and a few minutes later is driving toward Kaylie parents' house. When Carter has parked his jeep in the driveway of her house, Kaylie gets out of the jeep right away and grabs her gym bag off the back seat. She waves bye to Carter and then close the jeep door. Carter backs out of the driveway and at the same time Kaylie heads inside the house. Once inside the house, Kaylie walks into the kitchen and grabs an apple. Kaylie eats the apple as she heads upstairs to her bedroom. By the time Kaylie walks through her bedroom door the apple is finish. Kaylie set her gym bag on the floor by the door and then tosses the apple core into the bedroom trash can and then get a black nightshirt out of her dresser. Kaylie changes into the nightshirt and gets her cellphone out of her gym bag and then set her cell phone alarm clock for five o'clock in the morning. Kaylie sits down on the bed and then pull the bedspread up, then looks at the nightstand. Kaylie's grab the thermometer off the nightstand and turn the thermometer on and put the thermometer into her mouth. A minute later Kaylie sees that her fever has gone up to 102.5 degrees Fahrenheit. She turns the thermometer off and set it on the nightstand. Kaylie then sneezes into her hands a few times, then lays her head onto her pillows and a few minutes later Kaylie is fast asleep.


	5. Chapter Five: A Great loss part one!

Chapter Five: A Great loss part one!

It is eleven o'clock in the morning on May 9, 2009 and the stands at the Fresno community center are filling up with people that have come to watch the gymnasts that are compete in the junior and Senior combine division, which is the first division group to go and to watch all the other divisions compete in the Fresno open. At the same time Marty Walsh, Dmitri Belov, Josh Randal and the coach from the Fresno YMCA are watching the gymnasts that are during timers on the vault, which is the first event of the competition. Marty has brought six of his gymnasts to compete at the Fresno open, because he had been asked to come see a gymnast from the YMCA Fresno compete, to see if he thinks the gymnast is good enough to train at the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and to bring some gymnasts for her to compete against in the senior division. Dmitri Belov is there to watch the gymnast from the YMCA Fresno and see if he thinks that she is good enough to receive a scholarship from the national committee to help her mother pay for training. The Gymnasts compete as senior elites are Kaylie Cruz, Anastasia Woolley/Stren, Rachel Culture and Emily Kmetko (trains at the YMCA Fresno), The junior elite's gymnasts are Becca Keeler, Kim, Brie from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center and Tessa Grande. The gymnasts from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center are wearing GK black long sleeved leotards with a scoop neckline on the front and back of the leotard and there are sliver rhinestones around the neckline and on the sleeves. On the front body of the leotard are pink rhinestones that form two large swirls and on the back of the leotard is one medium swirl in pink rhinestones and all the gymnasts hair is French braid. Tessa Grande is wearing a red long sleeved GK leotard that has sheer red shoulders and sleeves and there are sliver crystals on the shoulders and the sleeves and Emily Kmetko is wearing a shine black short sleeved leotard. Kaylie who is walking to the start of the vault runways, which is purple and the landing mat is purple too. The vault runway, vault table and the landing mat are set up in front of the stands on the north east through north west sections of the community center. As Kaylie near the start of the vault runway she sees that Anastasia is looking around the stands, Kaylie knows that Anastasia is looking for her parents that are supposed to come and watch her compete. The beam is set up in front of the south east through south west section of the community center, the spring floor is in front of the east end of the community center and the uneven bars are set up at the west end of the community center and chairs for the gymnasts competing are set up in the center among all four events. Kaylie walks up beside Anastasia and taps her on the right shoulder, Anastasia stops looking at the stands then looks at Kaylie.

"Kaylie I can't find my mom and dad in the stands."

"I am sure they are here, your parents are probably sitting in the back sections of the stands, so they don't draw attention to themselves."

"I hope you are right, because the last time I hear from them was last night they were drop Jordan, Amber and Angel off at your parent's house and my mom said they already dropped off Andy and Ace at the Tanner for the weekend and after they get Amber and Angel settled they were heading to the airport and will call me when they get to Fresno, but they did not call me back last night."

"I'm sure everything is fine Ana and that your parents are here watching, I know that it's not very often that your parents get to come watch you compete, because your parents normally have gymnasts compete and are busy with them. When is the last time your parents just got to sit and watch you compete?"

"The team semifinal and team final at the Olympic games because Marty was the team head coach and Darby Conrad was the assistant coach and during the all-around and the event finals my parents were coaching the gymnasts from IGA."

"I still can't believe that your mother went to China when she was six months pregnant with Andy and Ace."

"I know, it was not the safe thing for her to do because my mom could have gone into preterm labor, thankful that did not happen. My moms' obgyn, her husband, the IGA gymnasts and I all try to talk her out of going. But my mom says that she was not going to miss seeing me compete live and coaching the IGA gymnasts."

The voice of Darby Conrad who is the MC for the competition comes over the loudspeaker and everyone in the audience stops talking along with the gymnasts and coaches.

"Welcome everyone to the Fresno open this is only an all-around and event final competition and this is the first time that a group of junior elite and senior elite gymnasts are taking part, which is the first group that is compete today since there are only four juniors and four seniors competing. The senior and Juniors are competing side by side and will be starting on the vault. The hometown senior elite gymnast is Emily Kmetko is up on first on the vault."

Meanwhile, Emily Kmetko walks up to the end of the vault runway and the rest of the gymnasts, Dmitri Belov and coaches sit down on the chairs. Marty Walsh and Dmitri Belov turn their attention to the gymnast about to go on the vault and Kaylie and Anastasia turns their attention to Emily too. But Becca Keeler has lean back on the chair and shut her eyes, thinking I hope that I am not getting sick because the headache I wake up with is getting worse and I'm starting to feel achy too. At the same time Brie has lean back on the chair she is sitting on and shut her eyes too, because she does not feel well. Brie is wishing that the head cold she has been fighting the whole week would go away. A few moments later the flag to start is rise and Emily salutes the vault judge and then start running down the vault runway when Emily reaches the springboard she jumps onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Then does a front tucked salto with a full twist off of the vault table with prefect form and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Emily salutes the vault judge and then walks to the start of the vault runway and waits for the flag to be rises, so she can do her second vault. The total difficult of the first vault was five point three and when add to the base score the high she can get is a fifteen-point three. A few moments later the judge at the right end of the judge table, if on the vault runway rise the start flag. Emily salutes the judges and then start running down the vault runway when she gets near the springboard Emily does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard. Then she jumps off the springboard and does a prefect back handspring onto the vault table into a prefect layout with a half twist off the vault table and stick the landing with her back to the vault table. Emily salutes the vault judges and then walks over to the chairs, at the same time Becca Keeler walks up to the chalk bin for vault and puts chalk onto her hands. As Becca is chalking up, the score for Emily's second vault is giving and Emily gets a fourteen-point four, which is the highest score she can get on that vault and the total score for both vaults adding together and divided by two is a fourteen-point eight-five. A few moments later the start flag is rise and Becca Keeler salutes the vault judges and then runs down the vault runway and up to the springboard. She jumps onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table. Becca then does a prefect front layout salto off of the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault. Becca salutes the vault judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway and rechalks her feet and hands. At the same time the sore for Becca first vaults is put up on the scoreboard and Becca gets a fifteen-point zero, which is the highest she can get for that vault. A minute later Becca is running down the vault runway and when she gets near the springboard Becca does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect back handspring onto the vault table. Becca then does a prefect tucked salto with a half twist off the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. A few moments later Becca is walking over to the chairs trying to hide that she has a headache and has starts to not feel well from her coach and teammates and Kaylie is walking over to the chalk bin to chalk up, but stop and gives Becca Keeler a hug. At the same time Becca Keeler score for her second vault is giving and it is a fourteen-point one the highest she can get for the vault and the total score is giving, which is a fourteen-point fifty-five. A minute and half later Kaylie is running down the vault runway she jumps onto the springboard and then jump off the springboard and does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Kaylie then does a prefect tucked double salto off the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Kaylie salutes the vault judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway. Kaylie is putting chalk onto her hands when she sees the score for her first vault go up on the scoreboard and see that she got a sixteen-point four, which is the highest she can get for the first vault and at the same time Emily Kmetko walk up to Anastasia Woolley/Stren with a pen and picture of Anastasia in her hands.

"Anastasia will you sign my picture?"

"Sure Emily."

Anastasia takes the pen in her left hand and picture in her right hand and sees that the picture is from the team final and she is wearing a blue long sleeve leotard with red flames that have a white outline and is on the balance beam preforming a triple illusion turn, Anastasia takes the cap off of the pen and autographs the picture and a few moments later gives the pen and picture back to Emily. Meanwhile at the vault runway Kaylie sees the start flag has been rising and she salutes the vault judges, then start running down the vault runway. Once near the springboard Kaylie does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect half turn in flight to the vault into a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Kaylie then does a triple twisting layout off of the vault table, which is called a Woolley/Stren two and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Kaylie salutes the vault judge and then walks over to the chairs to get ready for the uneven bars, which is the next event. At the same time Tessa Grande is putting chalk onto her feet and the score for Kaylie's second vault is put up on the scoreboard. Kaylie receives a seventeen-point zero which the highest score she could get and also get a sixteen-point seven for the total of both vaults. A few moments later Tessa is running down the vault runway, she jumps onto the springboard and does a front handspring with weak form onto the vault table. Tessa then does a tucked triple front salto with a full twist on the last salto off of the vault table, but is a little low during the third salto, but get the salto around, which is called a Woolley/Stren one and lands the vault with her back to the vault table and has an almost prefect landing. A few moments later a sixteen-point four is awarded for Tessa's first vault. A minute later Tessa is running down the runway, when near the springboard Tessa does a roundoff onto the springboard and then jumps off the springboard and does a half turn in flight to the vault table. Tessa then does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table into a prefect triple twisting layouts off the vault table, which is called a Woolley/Stren two, she lands the vault with her back to the vault table but has to take a small hop on the landing. Tessa salutes the vault judges and then walks over to the chairs. At the same time Anastasia stand up from the chair she is sitting on and then walk over to the chalk bin. At the same time Tessa is looking up at the scoreboard and sees that she awarded a sixteen-pint six for her second vault and gets a total of sixteen-point five for both vaults. A minute later Anastasia is running down the vault runway, she jumps onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Anastasia then does a prefect tucked triple front salto with a full twist on the last salto off of the vault table and sticks the landing of the vault with her back to the vault. Anastasia salutes the vault judges and then start walking to the start of the vault runway when she gets to the start of the vault runway Anastasia looks up at the scoreboard and sees that she gets a seventeen-point zero on her first vault, which is the highest she can earn. A few moments later Anastasia is running down the vault runway, when she near the springboard Anastasia does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard. She jumps off the springboard and does a prefect half turns in flight to the vault table into a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Then does a prefect three and half twisting layouts off of the vault table and sticks the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table. Anastasia salutes the vault judges and then walks over to the chairs to put her uneven bar grips on. At the same time Ronnie Cruz wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red scoop neckline short sleeve shirt, Alex Cruz wearing a pair of black pants and a black polo shirt, Jordan Randall wearing a pair of blue jeans and a gray short sleeve shirt and Amber and Angel Stren who are both wearing matching pink dresses with cap sleeves and there are red roses on the dresses walks into the Fresno community center with sad looks on all they face. Ronnie, Alex, Jordan, Amber and Angel quietly sit down in the stands without getting Kaylie or Anastasia attention. Meanwhile, over at the chairs' Anastasia looks up at the scoreboard and see that she has been awarded a seventeen-point zero for the second vault and a total of seventeen-point zero for a total score of the two vaults add and then divided by two. A few moments later the start flag is rise and Kim salutes the vault judges, then starts running down the vault runway. When she gets to the springboard, Kim jumps onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table. Kim then does a prefect layout salto with one and half twists off of the vault table and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Kim salutes the vault judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway. As Kim is putting chalk onto her hands, a score of sixteen-point two comes onto the scoreboard. A few moments later Kim is running down the vault runway, when she gets near the springboard Kim does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard. She jumps off the springboard and does a half turn in preflight to the vault table, then does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table into a triple twisting layout off the vault table (Woolley/Stren two), but her legs are cross and toes are not points. She lands the vault facing the vault table and takes a small step forward. Kim salutes the vault judges and walks over to the chairs, at the same time Rachel walks over to the chalk bin. A minute later a sixteen-point five comes onto the scoreboard for Kim second vaults and a sixteen-point thirty-three for the total score for both vaults. The start flag is rise and Rachel salutes the vault judges, then runs down the vault runway, she jumps off the springboard then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Then Rachel does a front layout salto with a full twist off the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault. She salutes the judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway. She looks up at the scoreboard and sees a fifteen-point eight for the first vault, which is the highest score that she can get for the vault. A few moments later Rachel is running down the vault runway, when she gets near the springboard Rachel does a roundoff onto the springboard and then jumps off the springboard. Rachel does a back handspring onto the vault table and push off the vault table and does a layout with one and half twist off the vault table. She lands the vault with her back to the vault table but takes two large hops forwards on the landing. Rachel salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs'. At the same time Brie who is the last gymnast to go on vault walks over to the chalk bin sniffling and hoping that she has enough energy to get a fast run down the vault runway, because the last few days she felt really weak and exhaust because of the head cold she been fighting and is also hoping that she did not get her hotel roommate Becca Keeler sick, because Becca looks like she does not feel well. A few moments later a fourteen-point eight come onto the scoreboard for Rachel second vaults and a total score of fifteen-point three for both vaults. A minute later Brie is running down the vault runway, she jumps off the springboard and does a prefect front handspring onto the vault table into a prefect tuck salto with one and half twists off of the vault table and sticks the landing of the vault facing the vault table. Brie salutes the judges and then walks to the start of the vault runway. When she reaches the start of the vault runway Brie looks up at the scoreboard and sees that she was awarded a fifteen-point seven on the first vault. A few moments later Brie is running down the vault runway, when she is near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard and jumps off the springboard into a handspring onto the vault table, then does a layout with one and half twist off the vault table. Brie sticks the landing of the vault with her back to a vault table. Brie salutes the vault judges and then walks over to the chairs' to get ready for the uneven bars. A few moments later Brie looks at the scoreboard and at the same time is blowing her nose into a tissue and see the judges awarded a fifteen-point three for the second vault and a total of fifteen-point three for both of the vaults. The gymnasts and the coaches walk over to the uneven bars to start the warm up for the next event. A few minutes later Kaylie and Anastasia look over at the scoreboard to see the standing after the first rotation and see that in the senior elite standing Anastasia is in first, Kaylie in second, Rachel in third and Emily is in fourth place. The Junior elite standing Tessa is in first place, Kim is in second, Brie is in third place and in fourth place is Becca. Four minutes later Emily Kmetko is standing in front of the low bar of the uneven bars with her back to the stands and she is checking both of the red velcro straps on her uneven bar grips and a few moments' later Emily salute the judges. Emily grabs the low bar and does a glide into a kip on the low bar and when she gets to the top of the bar Emily puts her feet onto the low bar then stands up on the bar. Emily grabs onto the high bar then swing forward and lets go of the high bar and does a half turn in flight to the low bar. Emily grabs the bar in a prefect handstand with her back is to the high bar. Emily then does a toe-on and let go of the low bar and goes into a flight to the high bar. She grabs the high bar facing the low bar and does a backward giant with a full turn into a clear hip circle, Emily lets go of the high bar and does a prefect counter straddle over the high bar then catches the high bar. Emily does a prefect pike Stalder around the high bar and once at the top of the high bar Emily lets go of the bar. Then does a prefect counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar and catches the high bar, then does a prefect backward giant with one and half turns into a reversed grip and now her back is to the low bar. Emily goes right into prefect Endo in a L-grip then swing forward and lets go of the high bar. She does a tucked double salto backwards with a full twist and sticks the landing of the dismount with her back to the uneven bars. Emily salutes the uneven bars' judges and then walks over at the chairs', which Marty and Dmitri Belov are stand behind and the two of them are standing next to each other. Marty and Dmitri Belov stop watching Emily Kmetko and look at each other and Dmitri start to talk.

"What do you think of Emily Kmetko so far Marty Walsh?"

"From watching Emily training this week beside my gymnasts, I was able to see her training skills that are not in her routines, which I think Emily is planning on adding into her beam, floor, uneven bars and vault routines. In addition after seeing Emily compete on the vault and the uneven bars, I think she could have a change at being a high ranking senior elite gymnast if she starts training a top rank training center or club under an elite level coach or coaches and up the skill difficulty of her routines but for Emily to be able to switch to a top rank training center or club like Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center or IGA, Emily and her mom will need the national committee to award Emily's a scholarship to pay for training."

Meanwhile Becca Keeler is waiting to go on the uneven bars, but can't go because the judges have not given Emily Kmetko's uneven bars scores yet or raise the start flag to tell Becca to start her uneven bar routine. Emily is standing in front of the chairs' and has taken off of uneven bars grips and now she is taking off the black wristbands. A few moments later Emily is putting the wristbands and uneven bar grips into a small black grip bag, when a thirteen-point three flash onto the scoreboard for her uneven bars routine, which is the highest score she can get for the routine. At the same time the start flag is rises and Becca who standing on the edge of the purple mat salutes the judges then run toward the springboard and uneven bars. After running a few pace Becca does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard and does a prefect Arabian salt over the low bar, she catches the high bar and her back is to the low bar. Becca then does a cast to a handstand on the high bar into a stalder backwards with a half turn to a reverse grip. Now Becca is in between the two bars and is facing the low bar, she then does a prefect piked sole circle backwards into a handstand on the high bar. Then swing forward on the high bar and lets go of the high bar doing a layout salto with one-half twist over the high bar and catches the high bar on the outside of the bar. Becca is now looking at the low bar, she swings forward then lets go of the high bar and does a half turn with a piked vault over the high bar. Becca catches the high bar, then swing forward and lets go of the high bar doing a half turn in flight to the low bar. She catches the low bar in a handstand and is facing the high bar. Becca does a pike stalder with weak form and when she gets to the top of the low bar she let go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. Becca catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then let go of the high bar and does a pike salto over the bar, but her legs are apart doing the skills. Becca catches the high bar and is facing the low bar, she swings backward then let go of the high bar doing a straddled salto over the high bar but does not catch the high bar and fall to the ground. Bacca stands up and at the same time Marty walk up to Becca. Marty's pick up Becca and then lift her up to the high bar and Becca grabs the high bar. Then Marty walks away from the uneven bar and at the same time Becca does a stalder backwards to a full turn into an Endo in a L-grip. Becca then does a piked sole circle with a full turn and lets go of the high bar doing a tucked salto backwards with a half turn over the high bar. Becca catches the high bar then swings forward around the bar and let go of the high bar and does a tucked salto backwards with half turn into a tucked salto forward dismount. Becca lands the dismount in a squat, facing the uneven bars. Becca salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' taking off her uneven bars' grips. Marty Walsh walks over to Becca Keeler and puts his hands on Becca shoulders and looks at Becca in the eyes.

"Becca's we will go back to the rock and work on your uneven bars routine until you have the routine prefect. Stop thinking about the routine you just did and start thinking about hitting your balance beam routine."

"Ok Coach Walsh."

Marty Walsh walks over to Kaylie who is standing in front of the chalk bin putting chalk on her hands. At the same time Becca looks up at the scoreboard and see that the judges give her a fifteen-point four for her uneven bars routine, which is out of a sixteen-point five and that is the highest score that Becca could get for her uneven bars routine. The flag to start is rise and Kaylie steps up onto the edge of the purple mat, then salutes the judges. Kaylie runs a few pace toward the springboard and the uneven bars, then does a roundoff onto the springboard. Kaylie jumps off the springboard and does a tucked back salto over the low bar. Kaylie catches the low bar with her back to the high bar, then does a cast to a handstand into a stalder on the low bar. Once she gets to the top of the low bar Kaylie let go of the low bar and does a backward flight up to the high bar. She catches the high bar facing the low bar, then swings forward and let go of the high bar into a flight to the low bar with a half turn. Kaylie catching the low bar facing the high bar in a handstand, then does a half turn and now her back is to the high bar. She does a stalder around the bar and let go of the low bar into a flight backwards with a half turn to the high bar. Kaylie catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then does a pike stalder and let go of the high bar doing a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar. She catches the high bar then does an Endo in a L-grip with a half turn. She is now looking at the low bar, Kaylie does a forward giant in a reverse grip with one and half turn on her right arm and when her back is to the low bar Kaylie puts her left-hand back on the high bar. Kaylie swings forward then release the high bar and does a counter salto forward straddled over the bar and catches the high bar. Kaylie swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto with one and half turn over the high bar. Kaylie catching the high bar on the other side of the bar and is now facing the low bar. Kaylie does a piked stalder with a full turn into a piked stalder with one and half turns and now her back is to the low bar. She swings forward and lets go of the high bar, then does a half turn into a double pike salto forward dismount and sticks the landing facing the uneven bars. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs', at the same time takes off her uneven bars grips off. Tessa walks up to the chalk bin and start to put chalk onto her hands and at the same time a sixteen-point four flash onto the scoreboard for Kaylie uneven bars routine. A few moments later the flag to start the routine is rise and Tessa salutes the judges, then runs toward the springboard. Tessa jumps onto the springboard and then jumps onto the low bar with an extended body into a handstand on the low bar with prefect form. She goes right into a Weiler kip with a half turn and now her back is to the high bar. Tessa does a toe-on and when she gets to the center of the low bars let go of the low bar and goes into a flight backward to the high bar. She catches the high bar and is facing the low bar, Tessa does a clear hip circle to a half turn into a regular grip. Her back is now to low bar and goes right into a backward giant with a double turn. Then lets go of the high bar and does a layout Geinger over the high bar. She is now on the other side of the high bar and looking at the low bar. Tessa swings forward and let go of the high bar then goes into a flight with a half turn to the low bar. Tessa catches the low bar facing the high bar and does a handstand on the low bar. Then does a pike stalder and release the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. She catches the high bar and does an Endo with a full turn in a L-grip to a stalder backwards with one and half turns and is now facing the low bar. Tessa swings backwards and then let go of the high bar and does a half turn in a straddle over the high bar. Tessa catches the high bar and her back is to the low bar. Tessa lets go of the high bar and does a piked salto over the high bar and catches the bar. She goes into a stalder backwards with a full turn then swings forward and lets go of the high bar doing a double layout salto backwards with a full twist dismount and sticks the landing of the dismount with her back to the bars. A few moments later Tessa looks up at the scoreboard and see the judges give her a fourteen-point nine, which is the highest score she can get for her uneven bar routine. At the same time Anastasia salute the judges and then start running toward the springboard and uneven bars after a few pace Anastasia does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard. Then pushes off the springboard and does a prefect Arabian salto over the low bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar. She goes right into a piked stalder with a full turn on the high bar into a forward giant in a L-grip with a full turn. Anastasia swings forward and lets go of the high bar and does a layout with a half tun over the high bar. She catches the high bar on the other side and is now facing the low bar. Anastasia swings forward and let go of the high bar and does a half turn in a flight down to the low bar. She catches the low bar in a handstand and has prefect form in the handstand. Anastasia then does a piked stalder to the center of the low bar, then lets go of the low bar and fly up to the high bar in a straddler with prefect form. Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar and goes right into a cast to a handstand with prefect form then goes right into a backwards giant with one and half turns into a reverse grip on the high bar and she is looking at the low bar. She does a cast and then lets go of the high bar and does a forward salto straddled over the high bar and catches the high bar, Anastasia has prefect form through the whole skill and goes right into a clear hip circle around the high bar. She then let go of the high bar and does a counter pike over the high bar with prefect form. Anastasia catches the high bar and then does a toe-on, when she gets to the top of the high bar Anastasia let go of the high bar and does a layout reverse hecht over the high bar with prefect form. She catches the high bar then swings forward letting go of the high bar and does a layout salto backwards down to the low bar and catches the low bar with her back to the high bar. She then does a cast into a free hip circle around the low bar and lets go of the low bar doing a half turn in flight to the high bar with prefect form through the whole skill. Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar and then swings forward and release the high bar and doing a layout double salto backwards with double twist and sticks the dismount with her back to the uneven bars. Anastasia salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' taking off her uneven bar grips and at the same time Kim walk over to the uneven bars. A minute later Anastasia looks up at the scoreboard and sees that she gets a prefect score of seventeen-point zero. Anastasia takes a quick look around the stands, but she still can't find her parents sitting in the stands, but notice Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Jordan, Amber and Angel sitting in the stands at the east end of the community center, Anastasia pushes the worries and bad thoughts to the back of her mind, at the same time show Kaylie where her parents, Jordan, Amber and Angel are sitting. Kaylie looks over at her teammate and friend.

"I am sure it is nothing major Ana or there would have called you, maybe your mom change her mind about leave Ace and Andy and your parents decide to stay home and told my parents to come and bring your sisters and Jordan to watch you and I compete."

"I hope that all and that something did not happen to my parents."

"Ana, put the bad and worried thoughts out of your mind and start thinking about your balance beam routine."

"You are right. I need to focus on competing."

Anastasia sits down on the end seat on the left-hand side if standing in front of the chairs' and start going through her balance beam routine. Kaylie looks at her parents, Jordan, Amber and Angel one last time and then look over at the uneven bar to see Kim who is salute the judges. Kim jumps onto the low bar with an extended body into a handstand on the low bar and goes right into a stalder backward to the top of the bar into a half turn in a right regular grip on the low bar with weak form. Kim back is to the high bar and she does a stalder around the bar when she at the top of the bar Kim lets go and does a backwards flight to the high bar. She catches the high bar with the tips of her fingers and is facing the low bar. Kim lets go of the high bar and does a straddled salto over the high bar then catches the high bar and does a piked stalder with a half turn in a L-grip. Now her back is to the low bar and Kim goes right into an Endo with a full turn then swings backwards. Kim lets go of the high bar doing a half turn in flight to the low bar and catches the low bar with her back to the high bar. Then goes right into a clear hip circle to the top of the bar and lets go of the low bar into a flight to the high bar. Kim catches the high bar, then let go of the high bar and does a piked salto over the bar. She catches the high bar then does a clear hip circle into a clear hip circle with a half turn and now her back is to the low bar. Kim then does a piked stalder to the top of the bar and let go of the bar and does a straddle reverse hecht over the bar. She catches the high bar and swing forward, then lets go of the high bar and does a double tucked salto backwards with a full twist dismount, but takes a couple small steps on the landing. A few minutes later a fifteen-point four come up on the scoreboard and the score is out of sixteen, which is the highest score that Kim can receive. A few seconds later Rachel mounts the uneven bar with a tuck back salto over the low bar. Rachel catches the low bar with her back to the high bar and goes into a clear hip circle to the top of the bar then lets go of the low bar into a flight backwards to the high bar. Rachel catches the high bar facing the low bar, then swings backwards. Rachel lets go of the high bar and does a half turn with a straddle flight over the high bar, Rachel catches the high bar with her back is to the low bar. She then does a pike to the top of the bar into a half turn in a L-grip and now she is facing the low bar. Rachel swing forward and lets go of the high bar into a flight to the low bar. She catches the low bar in a handstand and is facing the high bar, then does a clear hip circle with a half turn into a reverse grip and now Rachel's back is to the high bar and goes right into a clear hip circle to the top of the bar. Rachel lets go of the bar and does a half turn in flight to the high bar. Rachel catches the high bar with her back to the low bar and then swing forward. Rachel lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto backwards with two and half twists off the high bar and sticks the dismount facing the uneven bars. A few moments later a fourteen-point two is post for Rachel score, which is the highest she can get. A minute and half later Brie jumps up onto the low bar with bent hips and goes right into a handstand into a toe-on with a full turn. Brie then goes right into a piked stalder to the center of the bar and let goes of the low bar into a counter movement to the high bar. Brie catches the high bar then swings backwards and lets go of the high bar doing a straddle flight to the low bar and catches the low bar in a handstand. Brie then does a Stalder hecht around the bar until at the center of the bar and then let go of the low bar and does a flight to the high bar catching the high bar with her back to the low bar. Brie lets go of the high bar and does a layout salto with a half turn over the high bar and catches the high bar facing the low bar. Then does a forward giant in a L-grip with a full turn into a pike sole circle into a full turn in a regular grip. Brie swing forward and lets go of the high bar doing a double salto forward with a half twist into a tucked backward salto and sticks the dismount with her back to the uneven bars. Brie salutes the judges and then walk away from the uneven bars toward the chairs' sneezing into both of her hands. Anastasia walks up to Brie when she reaches the chairs' and hands Brie and a couple tissues.

"Sniffling thanks Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

Brie starts blowing her nose into one of the tissues and at the same time Anastasia take a close look at Brie and notice that she more flushes then when they get to the community center and has started to sound worse too. As Brie is taking off her uneven bar grips, Anastasia puts her left hand onto Brie's forehead that feels very clammy and warm to the touch. Anastasia takes her hand off of Brie's forehead and Brie sits down on the floor by her gym bag and puts her wristband and grips away. Anastasia kneels down in front of Brie and gives her a worry look.

"Brie I know that you have been fighting a head cold all week, did you take your temperature this morning because it feels like you are running a fever?"

"Snaffling yes, it was Ah-choo 101.2 degrees Fahrenheit, but I think it has gone up since I Ah-choo take it before breakfast, because I am cold despite just doing a full uneven bars' routine."

Brie stops talking and turns her head away from Anastasia and then Brie start coughing into her right hand. Anastasia gets Brie's water battler out of her gym bag and hand the water bottle to Brie once she has stops coughing.

"Drink some water, you need to push the fluids and once the beam warm up is over put on your pants and jacket until it time for you to go on the balance beam, it might help you warm up."

"Ok."

The second rotation ends and Brie and Anastasia stands up and then all the gymnasts and coaches start walking over to the balance beam, so the gymnast can warm up for the beam. At the same time Brie looks at the scoreboard and notice that she gets a thirteen-point eight for her uneven bar routine, which is the highest score she can get for the routine, Kaylie Cruz hops up on the balance beam and start warming up. Anastasia is waiting to warm up on the beam when a hand touches her back. Anastasia turns around to see a teenage boy seating beside the first row of the stands that are on the south east through south west section of the community center and he is sitting in an older TiLite aero rigid wheelchair that handrims, armrests, footrest, back, the seat cushion and wheels of the wheelchair are black and the frame of the wheelchair is a fade ruby red. Anastasia sees that the teenage boy is wearing a pair of lite blue jeans with holes in both of the knees and a light-blue polo shirt. Anastasia smiles at the teenage boy and he smiles back at her. Then the teenage boy holds up a picture and pen.

"Anastasia Woolley/Stren will you sign my picture and I am your biggest fan?"

"Sure, what is your name?"

"Brian Kmetko and why did you get a metallic gold ACL knee brace, I like the red and blue Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace that had white stars?"

"I was tried of the red and blue Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace that has white stars and once the Olympic was over I did not have to wear just red, white and blue leotards, so I pick a brace that would go with any color leotard."

"That makes sense, the red and blue one with white stars would not go with a hot pink or purple leotards."

At the same time Anastasia takes the pen in her left hand and pictures in her right hand and sees that the picture is from the uneven bars event final and she is doing half turns to double salto forward piked (Li Ya) dismount and is wearing a long sleeve white leotard with blue and red glitter stars on the body and sleeves of the leotard. Anastasia's start writing at the bottom of the pictures and writes to my biggest fan Brian Kmetko, Anastasia Woolley/Stren. A few moments later Anastasia puts the cap back onto the pen and then hands the pen and picture to Brian. Anastasia turns so she is looking at the beam and at the same time Brian smiles really big as he sees what Anastasia wrote on the picture. He then shows the picture to his mom that is sitting on the stand on his right side, at the same time Emily Kmetko walks up beside Anastasia.

"I think you just made my little brother day, he has your poster on his bedroom wall, he wanting you to sign the poster, but I told him a picture would be easy to bring to the event and have you sign. How many teenager boys have said they are your biggest fans?"

"He is the first one that said he is my biggest fan. Most of the teenage boys have signs saying Anastasia will you merry me? Which my father and mother do not like, but I told them not to worry because I am not ready to marry anyone."

Emily and Anastasia start to laugh, four and half minutes later Emily Kmetko is standing at the right end of the beam, if sitting in the stands for the south east through south west section of the community center and looking at the beam. The judge at the end of the judge table rise the start flag and Emily salutes the judges. Emily hops onto the springboard, then jumps off the springboard doing a free leap onto the beam and lands on her right foot. Emily goes right into a full illusion turn into a wolf jump with a half turn and is now looking at the end of the beam the springboard is at. At the same time her coach pulls the springboard away from the beam and Emily does a layout stepout into a layout stepout into a front pike and does the three skills perfectly. Then does a prefect free aerial walkover forward and land the skill on her right foot and goes right into a one and half turn on her right foot with her left leg horizontal in front of her and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Emily then does a prefect spilt jumps into a prefect straddle jump with a full turn into a prefect aerial cartwheel with a leg change and is facing where the springboard was at. Emily goes right into a prefect tucked back salto with a full twist and sticks the landing. Then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a layout back salto with a triple twist dismounts and stick the landing facing the end of the beam. Emily salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' and at the same time Becca Keeler walks over to the chalk bin by the balance beam. Marty Walsh walks up beside Becca Keeler and can tell that something is bugging her.

"What are you thinking about because it looks like something is bugging you and that not good when you about to go on the beam?"

"I have a headache and did not sleep good last night, but it nothing that is going to stop me from finish the competition."

At the same time a sixteen-point four goes up on the scoreboard for Emily Kmetko beam routine, which is the highest score she can get for the routine. Marty Walsh set the springboard up at the right end of the beam for Becca, at the same time Becca finishes chalking up her hands and feet. A minute later Marty kneels down beside the purple mats that are at each end of the balance beam and under the beam and the end judge rise the start flag. Becca steps onto the end of the mat and salute the beam judges, then Becca starts running toward the springboard and beam. After running a few pace Becca does a roundoff onto the springboard then jumps off of the springboard and goes into a back handspring with a full twisting swing down onto the balance beam. At the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard and form an extended tuck sits on the beam Becca does a back walkover and is looking at where the springboard was at. She then does a prefect layout stepout into a prefect back pike. Becca then does a full turn with left leg horizontal in front of her into a full turn and both turning skills are done Prefect. Becca then does a prefect switch split leap with a half turn and her back is to where the springboard was at, into a prefect front tucked salto with a take off from two feet. Becca does a prefect aerial cartwheel with leg changes and is now looking at where the springboard was at, then does a prefect pike jump into a prefect wolf jump with a full turn. She then does a prefect roundoff into a prefect layout back salto with two and half twists off the beam and sticks the landing with her back to the beam. Becca salutes the beam judges and then walks over to the chairs'. A few moments later Becca sits down on the third chair that is on the right-hand side if looking at the chairs and Kaylie is sitting on Becca's left-hand side. Kaylie taps Becca on the left shoulder and Becca look at Kaylie.

"Great routine Becca."

"Thanks Kaylie."

"You are welcome."

Kaylie stands up and walks over to the chalk bin that is by the balance beam. At the same time Becca puts her elbows onto her knees and rest her head on her hands and shuts her eyes. Becca is wishing that the headaches she wake up with would go away and is hoping that she not catching the head cold that has been going around the rock and that Brie has. At the same time a fourteen-point six, is put up on the scoreboard for Becca Keeler beam routine, which is the highest score she can get for the routine. Meanwhile Kaylie has stepped onto the end of the mat and is waiting for the flag to be rises. A few moments later the flag is rise and Kaylie salutes the beam judges. Kaylie start running toward the springboard and jumps onto the springboard, then jumps up and does a front pike onto the beam. Kaylie sticks the landing of the front pike with her back to the springboard and goes right into a front pike with a take off from her right foot and lands the skill in an arabesque. At the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam. Kaylie then does a tuck back salto with a full twist into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and now she is facing the end of the beam where the springboard was at. Then does a layout stepout into a back layout stepout salto into a full twisting swing down to a cross straddle sit on the beam. Kaylie does a back walkover from a sitting position with a full turn (Valdez's with a full turn) and then does a full turn with her left leg hold in a spilt position into a wolf jump with a full turn. Kaylie then does a prefect aerial walkover into a sheep jump and is now at the end of the beam that the springboard was at. Kaylie does a half turn so her back is to where the springboard was at and then goes right into a roundoff into a layout back salto with full twist and stick the landing, she is now at the other end of the beam. She does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring to a double tuck backward salto with a full twist off of the beam and sticks the landing facing the end of the beam. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' and at the same time Tessa walks up to the chalk bin by the beam. A few minutes later a score of sixteen-point one is put onto the scoreboard for Kaylie Cruz beam routine, which is the highest score that Kaylie can get for the routine. A few moments later Tessa salutes the beam judges and start running toward the beam and springboard, when she is near the springboard Tessa does a roundoff onto the springboard then jumps off the springboard into a handspring onto the beam into a swing down and is now sitting on the beam facing the springboard. She then does a back walkover from the sitting position with a full turn then jump backward with a half twist into a walkover forward with a stepout into a tucked back salto with a full twist and her back is to the springboard. At the same time her coach is moving the springboard away from the beam. Tessa then does a back layout salto with two feet landing on the beam and has prefect form on the whole skill then goes right into a front pike salto with a take off from one foot and lands in an arabesque. Then does a full turn with her left leg held backward and upward during the turn into a wolf jump with a full turn into a spilt leap with a half turn and is now looking at where the springboard was at. Tessa then does a free aerial walkover into a front tuck salto with a half twist and is at the end of the beam where the springboard was at and her back is to the end of the beam. She then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a double pike salto off the end of the beam and sticks the landing facing the beam. She salutes the beam judges and then walks over to the chairs'. A few moments later Tessa looks up at the scoreboard and sees that she got a fifteen-point eight for the beam routine. At the same time Anastasia is standing at the chalk bin putting chalk onto her hands. A few moments later the start flag is rise and Anastasia steps onto the end of the mat, then salutes the beam judges. Anastasia runs toward the springboard that is at the right end of beam if watching from the south east through south west stands and when she is near the springboard does a roundoff onto the springboard and jumps off the springboard into a full twisting salto onto the beam. Anastasia sticks the landing of the full twisting salto facing the springboard. At the same time Marty moves the springboard away from the beam and Anastasia does a layout back salto with a full twist and sticks the landing and is now at the other end of the beam. Anastasia goes right into a free aerial roundoff and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Anastasia then does a full turn with her right leg horizontal in front of her into a full turn with right leg held in spilt during the turn and goes right into a triple Illusion turn (Woolley/Stren one) into a switch spilt ring leap with a full turn (Woolley/Stren two). She then lower toward the beam into a tuckstand and does a double turn and when the turn end Anastasia right leg is in a spilt position on the beam and the turn is perfect. Anastasia rises up and then does a tucked back salto with double twist (Woolley/Stren three) into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and she is now facing where the springboard was at. Anastasia goes right into a prefect walkover backwards then jumps backward with half twists into a prefect walkover forward with a stepout and now her back is to where the springboard was at. Anastasia jumps forward with half twists into a prefect salto backwards with a prefect landing and is looking at where the springboard was at. She lowers toward the beam and then does a triple turn in a tuckstand perfectly, then rise up and does a perfect back handspring into a prefect layout back salto and stick the two feet landing, she is now at the end of the beam. Anastasia does a prefect front pike salto with a two-foot take off, then push off the beam into a prefect double front salto dismount (Woolley/Stren four) and sticks the landing with her back to the beam. Anastasia salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' to get ready for the last event, which is floor exercise. At the same time Brie walks up to the chalk bin sniffling and is also fighting the urge to sneeze, when Brie is putting chalk onto her feet, a seventeen-point zero comes up on the scoreboard for Anastasia beam routine and Brie start sneezes. A minute later the flag to start the routine is raise and Brie salutes the judges, then does a cross spilt onto the beam with hand support into a forward roll without hand support to land on her feet and rise up. Brie back is to the right end of the beam if watching for south east through south west stands and goes right into a full turn with left leg held in spilt. Then does a spilt leap to the end of the beam, Brie then does a layout stepout into a back handspring into a layout stepout. She then does switch spilt leap into a tuck back into a prefect Gainer back handspring with a full twist into a tuck salto with a take off from two feet with a prefect landing. Brie does a half turn on her right foot and is now facing the end of the beam and goes right into a back handspring into back handspring and then does a layout front salto with double twists off the beam and sticks the dismount with her back to the beam. Brie salutes the beam judges and then walks over to the chairs' sneezing into her hands and at the same time Rachel walks over to the chalk bin by the beam. Rachel has just finish chalking up when a fourteen-point two comes up on the scoreboard for Brie Beam routine, which is the highest sore Brie can get for her beam routine. A few moments later Rachel is during a roundoff onto the springboard and then jumps off the springboard and does an Arabian walkover onto the beam, she sticks the mount with her back to the springboard, which is at the right end of the beam and goes right into a free aerial walkover forward onto her right foot with prefect form throughout the whole skill. At the same time Marty Walsh moves the springboard away from the beam, Rachel does a split leap into a full turn with left leg horizontal in front. She then does a back handspring into a full twisting swing down into a cross straddle sit on the beam. Rachel brings her legs up and then bents her leg at the knees and is now in an extended tuck sit on the beam. Then does a prefect back walkover from the extended tuck sitting position. Then does a prefect tuck back pike into a straddle jump with a full turn into a roundoff into a back handspring into a tucked double back salto off of the beam and sticks the dismount landing facing the end of the beam. Rachel salutes the beam judges and walks over to the chairs', then Rachel sits down on the floor in front of the chairs' and take off the black elastic velcro ankle wrap from her left ankle that come loose on the dismount from the beam. Rachel rewrap her left ankle and at the same time Kim walks over to the chalk bin that is by the beam, Kim start chalking up and a few moments later a fourteen-point six is put up on the scoreboard for Rachel beam routine, which is the highest score that she can get. A minute late Kim walk up to the side of the beam looking at the crowd sitting in the south east through south west stands in front of the beam and then salute the judge because the flag has been rise. Kim then steps up onto the springboard then mounts the beam by putting her shoulders onto the beam and forearms under the beam then does a neck roll with one and half turns toward the right end of the beam. Kim then lowers into a straddle sitting position on the beam with her back to the right end of the beam and from the sitting position does a back walkover. Kim then does a handspring forward into a handspring forward into a front tucked salto with a take off from one foot, but has a balance check on the landing and is now at the left end of the beam. Kim then does a full turn on her left foot into a full turn with right leg held in a spilt position during the turn. Then does a layout stepout salto into an aerial cartwheel with leg change and is now facing the right end of the beam. Then does a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet, but has a balance check on the landing. A few moments later she does a straddler jump, but since the front tuck salto and jump were support to be connecting Kim will not get the connected points. Kim then does a switch spilt leap with a half turn and her back is to right end of the beam, she then does a roundoff into a back handspring into double tuck salto off the beam, facing the beam on the landing but has to take several steps forward on the landing. A few minutes later fourteen-point nine is put onto the scoreboard for Kim beam routine, the highest score she could have got without any errors would have been a fifteen-point five. At the same time the gymnasts and coaches' walks over to the purple spring floor exercise mat that is at the east end of the community center. The gymnasts line up in front of the right-hand corner of the spring floor mat and the gymnasts back are to the crowd in the stand at the east end. Anastasia is the last one in line to do the warm up on the floor and looks up at the scoreboard to see the standing for the senior and juniors. The standing for the senior is Anastasia in first, Kaylie in second, Emily in third and Rachel in fourth and the standing for the juniors are Tessa in first, Kim in second, Becca in third and Brie in fourth place. Five minutes later Emily is standing in the right corner of the floor mat facing the crowd that is sitting in the stands at the east end of the community center. The start flag is rise and Emily salutes the judges then stretches both her arms out to the sides and also bents her knees. Once the music of you better believe start playing Emily start shake side to side, then turns twice on both feet and kneels down on the floor mat. Emily stands up and then does a prefect back handspring into a prefect layout into a prefect front tuck. She lower toward the floor mat and rest her bents left leg on the mat. At the same time put her right leg out straight and her right arm is in front. Emily's left arm is stretch out to her side, Emily stands up with both elbows bent and her right hand is touching her left elbow that is at head level and the right elbow is down. Emily turns around on both feet so that her back is to edge of the mat and then runs across the floor mat a few pace. Then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a prefect tucked double salto backwards and sticks the landing. Emily does a stag jump into a wolf hop with double turn, then moves her arm side to side as she twirls into the left-hand corner of the mat. Emily runs across the floor a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a triple twisting backward layout into a front tuck. Then does a double turn with left leg horizontal in front into a straddler jump. Emily runs across the floor a few pace and then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a double salto backwards with a full twist and sticks the landing to end a prefect routine. Emily salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' and gets her pants and jacket out of her gym bag and at the same time a fifteen-point zero comes up on the scoreboard for Emily floor routine, which is the highest score she can get. At the same time Becca Keeler walks up to the left corner of the purple spring floor mat and she is sniffling, when the judge raises the start flag Becca salutes the judges. Becca Keeler then steps onto the floor mat and raises onto her toes. Then put her right hand above her eyes, like shields her eye from the sun. Becca then starts looking around in amazement and is standing sideway when the Harry Potter theme music starts up. Becca then does a side split leap with a full turn into a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal. Becca steps into the left corner and start to run across the floor mat after a few pace Becca does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back, then does a layout salto backwards with one and half twist, sticking the landing and now Becca is facing the edge of the floor mat. Becca sticks the landing of the tumbling and then does a switch leap with a full turn into a wolf hop with two and a half turn, now Becca back is to the edge of the mat. She steps into the corner and then starts running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto forward with one and half twists and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass. Becca then does a stag ring jump into a split leap with a full turn into a ring jump then Becca twirls into the right-hand corner and step back into the corner. Then run across the floor mat a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked salto forward with one and half twist and has prefect form in the tucked salto forward and also stick the landing of the tumbling pass. Becca runs across the floor mat and after few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double salto backwards and sticks the last tumbling pass of the routine. Becca salutes the judge and then walks over to the chairs and at the same time Kaylie walks up to the spring floor mat. Becca walks over to her gym bag and a few moments later pulls out the fitted red warm up pants and jacket that has shine purple shoulders and sleeves with shine white swirls on the sleeves, but the body of the jacket is red and on the back of the jacket it says Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center in sliver crystal. Becca puts the pants and jacket on and then zips up the jacket because she is cold, despite just finish a full floor routine. Becca then sits down on the end chair on the right-hand side if looking at the chairs and lean back in the chair. Becca then shut her eyes and few moments later a fourteen-point six come onto the scoreboard for Becca routine, which is the highest score she can get. At the same time Kaylie looks over at the chairs' and see that Becca has her eyes shut and is rubbing her forehead, then see Anastasia tap Becca on the left shoulder. Kaylie looks over at the judge to see if the flag has been rise, but it has not. Meanwhile, over at the chairs' Becca turns her head and opens her eyes to see Anastasia give her a worry look.

"Becca how are you feeling because you are rubbing your forehead and look flush?"

"I had a headache since I get up this morning, I am achy all over and I am cold, I am exhaust too and my nose has started to feel stuff up."

Becca stops talking and starts sniffling, Anastasia puts right hand onto Becca's forehead, which feels warm and clammy to the touch. Anastasia takes her hand of Becca's forehead and gives her a worry look, as Becca covers her nose and mouth with her hands and start sneezing.

"It feels like you are running a fever and your forehead also feels clammy. I think that you caught the head cold that is going around the rock and that Brie has been fighting all week."

"Me too Ah-choo."

Becca leans back in the chair again and shuts her eyes and at the same time Kaylie sees the flag to start her routine is rises and salutes the judges. Kaylie then walks onto the floor mat and walks a few feet away from the right-hand corner of the floor mat and sits down on the floor. Then goes into straddler splits and her back is to the people watching from the east end of the community center. When the instrumental version of another one bite the dust start playing Kaylie punches the floor with both hands then does a press to a handstand, she lowers her right leg first and then lowers her left leg. Kaylie then does a double turn with her left leg horizontal in front of her and goes right into double turn with her left leg held in spilt position into a split leap with one and half turns that take her into the corner of the floor mat and her back is to the edge of the mat. Kaylie starts running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back then does a triple backwards layout salto. Kaylie sticks the landing with her back to the edge of the mat, then does a spilt jump with a full turn into a pike salto forward. Kaylie start running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring then does double Arabian tucked and sticks the landing and goes right into a switch split leap with a half turn and her back is to the edge of the floor mat. Kaylie then does a triple turn with her left leg below horizontal into a double Illusion turn on her right foot. Kaylie then starts punching the air as she runs over to the left-hand corner of the mat, she then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto with two and a half twist and sticks the landing. She then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half then goes right into a tucked double salto forward with a half twist and goes right into a spilt jump to end the routine, but has weak form during the split jump. Kaylie salutes the judges and then walks off the spring floor exercise mat and walks over to the chairs' and Brie walks over to the spring floor exercise mat fighting the urge to sneeze and cough. Brie start coughing into her left elbow, then start sneezes. Two minute later a sixteen-point eight is put up on the scoreboard for Kaylie floor routine. A few moments later the flag to start the floor routine is rise and Brie salutes the judges then walks onto the floor mat sniffling and clear her throat. Brie walks to the center of the mat and lay down on her stomach on the floor exercise mat and when the instrumental version of under the sea start playing Brie rises onto her knees and slower rise to her feet looking around. Brie then does a double turn with her right leg in a back attitude into a double turn with her right leg below horizontal. Brie then does a split leap into a switch split leap with a half turn into a side split leap with a full turn into the right corner of the mat looking at the crowd in the east viewing sections of the stands. Brie then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and then goes right into a tucked salto forward with one and half twists and sticks the landing. She then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip into a whip into forward layout salto with one and half twists into a straddle jump, but stumblers out of the jump. She then pirouettes into the left-hand corner of the mat and step back to the edge of the corner then runs across the floor mat. After run a few pace Brie does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto backwards with one and half twists and sticks the landing facing the edge of the mat and goes right into a straddle jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Brie's step into the corner and takes several deep breathe to catch her breath, because she is wind. Then slower run a few pace across the floor thinking I hope that I have enough power to get through this last tumbling pass. Brie then does a round off into back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked backwards salto, but when her feet hit the floor mat her leg give out and Brie ends up sitting down on the landing of her last tumbling pass because her legs have no strength left in them. Brie stands up and salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' coughing into her hands. At the same time Anastasia walks over to the spring floor exercise mat, a few moments later Brie sits down on the chair that is on Becca left-hand side and Marty Walsh walks up in front of Brie.

"You should have been able to stick the landing on your last tumbling pass, because it was not over rotated or under rotate why did you sit the tumbling pass down?"

"Sniffling, I try to stick the landing of the last tumbling pass but my legs had no strength left in them when I landing the tumbling pass, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I want you to start doing strength training on Monday to improve your strength Brie."

"Yes coach Walsh coughing."

Brie covers her mouth with both hands and at the same time Marty gets Brie pants and jacket out of her gym bag and Becca start blowing her nose into a tissues and look over at Brie, a few moments later when Brie stop coughing and Marty Walsh hand the pants and jacket to Brie.

"Thank you for Ah-choo getting my pant and jacket out."

"You are welcome Brie and I think your head cold is getting worse?"

"Me too."

Brie stands up and puts the pants on first and then puts on the jacket and zips up the jacket because she is freezing cold and has been freezing cold since she waked up at five o'clock in the morning because of not be able to breathe through her nose. Becca stands up and taps Brie on her right shoulder, Brie turns and looks at Becca and notices that she looks flush and also sound congested.

"Sniffling how are you hold up Brie?"

"I am glad my Ah-choo last event is over, because I do not think Ah-choo I could make it through coughing another event. I feel awful and I am freezing cold, achy all over, running a fever, can't breathe through my nose. In addition my throat has started to hurt and I have developed a cough too. How are you feeling because you sound congested, been sneezing, look flush and had a headache since you wake up at five o'clock in the morning?"

"I think that I caught your head cold, I still have a headache and I am achy all over, have started sneezing. I also have a stuffed up nose and I think that I am running a fever because I can't warm up."

"I am Ah-choo sorry I do not mean to get you sick."

"It is not your fault Brie. The head cold has Ah-choo been going around the rock and at my school Ah-choo too."

Becca and Brie both start sneezing and cover there mouths and noses with their hands and at the same time a score of fourteen-point five is put on the scoreboard for Brie floor routine. Brie and Becca see the score, as the two of them sit down on the floor and then lays down and shut they eyes. At the same time Anastasia is standing in front of the left corner looking at the crowd sitting in the stand at the east end of the community center and sees Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Jordan, Amber and Angel looking at her. Anastasia can tell by the looks on Jordan and Mr. and Mrs. Cruz faces that something is wrong, but puts the thought out of her mind and waves at Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Jordan, Amber and Angel and Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Jordan, Amber and Angel wave to Anastasia. A few moments later the start flag is rise and Anastasia salutes the judges and then walks onto the floor. Then Anastasia gets down on her hands and knees on the floor mat and is facing the corner looking down at the floor mat. Once the music Beijing dream starts up Anastasia rises to a kneeling position and then graceful rise to her feet, at the same time Anastasia is gracefully moving both of her arms and hands around her head. Still moving her arm graceful around her head Anastasia rise onto her toes then turns in circles toward the edge of the mat. Anastasia then goes right into a triple Illusion turn (Woolley/Stren one), into a straddler jump with a half turn and now her back is to the edge of the mat. She starts running across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a backward layout salto with three and half twists, she sticks the landing of the first tumbling pass facing the edges of the floor mat. Anastasia then rises onto her toes, then rise onto her heels and then rise onto her toes again. Anastasia then goes right into a quadruple turn with her right leg below horizontal, into a wolf jump with one and half turns and during the turn and jump Anastasia has prefect form and now her back is to the corner of the floor mat. She runs a few pace across the floor mat and then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring and then goes right into a double tucked forward salto with a half twist and stick the landing of the tumbling pass. Anastasia then raises her right leg into a spilt position and points her toes, then graceful moves her arms in circles around her face then still graceful moving her arms in circles around her face pirouettes into the right-hand corner of the floor mat. She then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back and goes right into a double layout salto backwards and lands the tumbling pass perfectly with her back to the edge of the floor mat. She then goes rights into a stag ring jump into a wolf jump with a full turn into a double turn with right leg held in a spilt position and has prefect form on the jumps and turn. Anastasia then runs across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back then goes right into a forward layout salto with a triple twist (Woolley/Stren two) and sticks the landing of her last tumbling pass with her back to the edge of the floor mat. Anastasia salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs', a few moments later a seventeen-point zero flash onto the scoreboard and at the same time Tessa is walking over to the floor mat. Tessa walks up to the right corner of the floor mat on the side nearest to the stand and at the same time the start flag is rises. Tessa walks onto the floor mat and her back is to the crowd and then Tessa walks to the center of the floor mat. Tessa start standing on pointed toes of her right foot, with her left leg held in the spilt position and toes pointed. Tessa is looking at the right corner of the floor mat and toward the crowd sitting in the stand at the east end, when the song Gypsy Rhapsody start playing Tessa does a spilt jump with a full turn into a spilt leap with one and half turns and now her back is to the right corner of the floor mat and the crowd sitting in the stands at the east end. Tessa steps into the corner and then start to run across the floor mat and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a double piked salto backwards with a full twist. Tessa then runs across the mat a few pace and does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto backwards with a full twist. Then does double turn with left leg horizontal in front of her, Tessa then shimmy into the left corner of the floor mat and step back into the corner and start running across the floor mat. After running a few pace Tessa does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a layout salto backwards with three and half turns and sticks the landing of the tumbling pass facing the edge of the mat. Tessa then does a spilt jump with one and half turns and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Tessa runs across the floor a few pace then does a roundoff into a whip half into a whip half into a layout forward salto with two and half twist and sticks the landing of her last tumbling pass. Tessa salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs' to put on her warm up jacket and pants. As Tessa is putting on her pants on a seventeen-point zero comes onto the scoreboard. At the same time Rachel walks over to the floor exercise mat and Anastasia kneels down between Becca and Brie and puts her left hand onto Brie's forehead and right hand onto Becca's forehead and Becca and Brie's foreheads feel very warm and clammy, which is not good. Anastasia takes her hands off Becca and Brie's forehead and then stand up and walks over to Marty Walsh, to let him know she is worried about Becca and Brie. At the same time Rachel sees the flag to start her floor routine rise. She salutes the judges and steps onto the spring floor mat and a few feet from the left-hand corner, looking at the corner and at the east stands. She rises onto her pointed toes and wraps her arms around her torso and when the instrumental version of the 1958 song fever start playing Rachel start moving her hips side to side and unwraps her arms. Rachel does a split jump into a spilt leap into the corner then does a double turn with her right leg horizontal in front into a straddler jump with one and half turns and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Rachel start running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto backwards, but almost sits down on the landing of the tumbling pass. A few moments later she starts running across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a pike double salto backwards and takes a small step on the landing of the tumbling pass. Rachel then does a straddler jump, but does not get the connected point because there was a break between the tumbling pass and the jump. Rachel then wraps her arms around her torso and moves her hips from side to side. She unwraps her arms as moves her hips side to side, then moves her hips side to side as she dances into the right-hand corner. She steps into the corner and then runs across the floor mat after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a layout salto with a double twists into a spilt leap with one and half turns, but stumblers out of the jump and now her back is to the edge of the mat. Rachel then runs across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double salto forward and sits down on the landing of her last tumbling pass. Rachel stands up thinking I should have put more time into training my full floor routine. She salutes the judges and then walks over to the chairs, knowing that she going to end up last in the standing. Rachel sits down on the center chair and takes the black elastic velcro ankle wrap off her left ankle and few moments later a fourteen-point six is put up on the scoreboard for Rachel floor routine. At the same time Kim is waiting to start her floor routine, the flag to start is rise and Kim salutes the judges. Kim then walks onto the right corner of the floor with her back to the east stands and the crowd. Kim then put her hands in front of her face and when the song all that jazz start playing she starts moving her hands around and doing high kicks. Kim does a straddler jump into a full turn, then runs across the floor mat a few pace into a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a tucked double back and sticks the landing. Kim then does a double turn with right leg held in spilt during the turn and goes right into a full turn with her right leg held in spilt during the turn. She then runs across the floor and after a few pace does a roundoff into a back handspring into a layout salto forward with a double twists into a roundoff into a backwards layout with a full twist and sticks the landing. Kim pirouettes into the left corner of the floor mat and step back into the corner. She runs across the floor a few pace, then does a roundoff into a back handspring into a back handspring into a tucked double salto backwards into a straddler jump. Kim then runs across the floor a few pace and does a roundoff into a whip-half into a whip half into a tucked double Arabian salto with a half turn and sticks the landing of her last tumbling pass. Kim walks over to the chairs' and gets her warm up pants and jacket out of her gym bag and a few moments later a fifteen-point seven come up on the scoreboard for Kim floor routine. The standing for the senior comes onto the scoreboard Anastasia Woolley/Stren is in first place, Kaylie Cruz is in second, Emily Kmetko is in third and Rachel Culture in four places, then the standing comes up for the junior Tessa Grande in first, Kim in second, Becca Keeler in third and Brie in fourth place. Then the standing for the event finals is post on the scoreboard for vault the stands are first place is Anastasia (senior) and Tessa (junior), second Kaylie (senior) and Kim (junior), third places Rachel (senior) and Brie (junior) and fourth place is Emily (senior) and Becca (junior). The uneven bar standing in first place is Anastasia (senior) and Becca and Kim (juniors) are tied, for second places Kaylie (senior) and Tessa (junior) and in last place Rachel (senior) and Brie (junior). The beam standing in first place is Anastasia (senior) and Tessa (junior), second place is Emily (senior) and Kim (junior), third place is Kaylie (senior) and Becca (junior) and fourth place is Rachel (senior) and Brie (junior). The floor standing in first is Anastasia(senior) and Tessa (junior), second Kaylie (senior) and Kim (junior). Third place is Emily (senior) and Becca (junior) and four place is Rachel (senior) and Brie (junior). Darby Conrad who is wearing a pair of black dress pants and purple blouse walks onto the floor mat carry a tray with the medals, which are square and are on black ribbons and on the center of the medals it says 2009 Fresno open. The gymnasts line up by the award podium that been set up on the center of the spring floor mat to get their medals.

A half hour later Anastasia, Becca, Kim, Brie, Kaylie and Marty Walsh are walking to the doors of the community center when Amber and Angel Stren run over to them with Ronnie Cruz and Jordan running behind them.

"(Amber and Angel) Ana!"

At the same time Angel and Amber jumps toward Anastasia and Anastasia catch her twin sisters and puts Amber on her right hip and Angel on her left hip, then looks and Ronnie Cruz and Jordan and know something is wrong, but does say anything. Kaylie walks up to her mom and is the first to say anything.

"Mom why are you, dad, Jordan, Angel and Amber here?"

"Marty's I need to talk to Anastasia by herself I will bring her back to the hotel when we are finish talking."

"That is fine I will take the rest of the gymnasts back to the hotel rooms."

"Mom's I want to stay with Ana."

"No Kaylie, I want you to go with Marty. Ana will talk to you when she gets back to the hotel."

"Ok."

Kaylie, Brie, Kim, Becca, Rachel and Marty Walsh walk out of the community center and Jordan and Mr. Cruz takes Amber and Angel outside to play on the playground. At the same time Ronnie Cruz leads Anastasia over to the bench in the entrance hall of the community center and the two of them sit down on the bench and are looking at each other and Anastasia can see that there are tears in Ronnie Cruz eyes.

"What is going on and why are you, Mr. Cruz, Jordan, Angel and Amber here and not my parents?"

"Ana's when your parents where on the way to the airport in your fathers' suv a drunk driver ran a red light and hit the suv head on. Your father dead before the EMT got to the crash site, your mom was taking to the hospital and dead shortly after getting to the hospital, the EMT found a note in your mom purse that say to get in contact with Steve Tanner if anything happened to her and her husband. Steve called me and told me what happened and he told me that he is the lawyer that wrote you parents will and ask me and my husband to come tell about what happen."

"What is going to happen to Angel, Amber, Andy, Ace and Jordan?"

"Your parent name you as the legal guardian of Angel, Amber, Andy and Ace until they turn eighteen and seeing that your parents were Jordan legal guardian they also named you as Jordan legal guardian seeing that you become emancipation at sixteen to travel to competition without them, which mean that you are legal an adult in the view of the courts of the united states and can do the duties of a parent. Your parents also left you the house, guest house and Ivanov Gymnastic Academy in they will."

"Where are Andy and Ace right now?"

"With Steve and Lauren, before you leaving the airport to go home give Mr. Tanner a call and Mr. Tanner and Lauren will bring Andy and Ace home and Mr. Tanner will go over your parents will with you."

"How are Angel and Amber doing or do they not know about mom and dad being dead?"

"Amber and Angel do know that they mom and dead have gone to heaven to join they grandparents and great grandparents and are doing ok. Angel and Amber have been sad, but seeing you seem to cheer them up. Do you want to see a picture of Lauren change Ace diaper that Steve Tanner sent to me in a text messenger this morning?"

"Sure."

Ronnie brings the text messenger up and shows it to Anastasia who starts to laugh when she sees that Lauren has just taken the diaper off of Ace and he is pee on Lauren. Ronnie then shows Anastasia a picture of Andy dropping his bowel of rice cereal on Lauren head. A few minute later Ronnie and Anastasia head outside and then Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Anastasia, Jordan, Amber and Angel head over to the Cruz rental van to take Anastasia back to the hotel that the rock gymnasts and Marty Walsh are staying at.


	6. Chapter six: Great loss part two!

Chapter six: Great loss part two!  
It is twelve o'clock on Sunday, May tenth at Denver International Airport and the gymnasts from the Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center, coach Marty Walsh, Jordan, Mr. and Mrs. Cruz, Amber and Angel Stren have just get off the airplane and are heading to the baggage claim and Jordan is carrying two pink Graco backless turbo booster car seats that have purple roses on them. The girls from the Rock are all wearing purple fitted warm up pants, white T-shirts, which say Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center across the front in purple and purple fitted warm up jackets that has the Rock logo on the right side of the chest and the jacket go with the pants. Angel and Amber are wearing purple dresses with cap sleeves and the dresses have pink roses on them, Jordan is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue T-shirt that say IGA across the front in Red. Mr. Cruz is wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white short sleeve polo shirt and Mrs. Cruz is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue long sleeve silk blouse. Kaylie who is walking on Anastasia right side looks over at Anastasia, who did not talk to any of her teammate during the flight home and Kaylie sees that Anastasia has her purple motorola rival a455 cellphone out and holding the cellphone sideways. Because she has pushed the top up and the qwerty keyboard is out, Kaylie also notices that Anastasia is text someone, Kaylie starts talking to Anastasia and Anastasia stop type the text message.

"Who are you text Ana?"

"Lauren to let her know that I am head to baggage claim and then Jordan, Angel, Amber and I will be leaving Denver International Airport and head home, that why Andy, Ace, Lauren and Mr. Tanner can be at my house when Jordan, Angel, Amber and I get home."

"Ana's you have not say much to anyone since you found out that your mother and adoptive father were killed by a drunk drive in a car accident and you were told that you have to raise you twin sisters and twin brothers. How are you emotion feeling because you have not shown any emotion at all and are you going to continue to train for a second Olympic game?"

"I think I am still in shock that my parents are gone and that why I haven't shown any emotion yet. I need time to think about if I can rise and pay for four children and Jordan and still training and pay for everything gymnastics relation before I can give you an answer about if I am going to continue training for a second Olympic."

"You would give up a chance to compete in a second Olympic game to become a mother to your sisters and brothers?"

"I have no choice I am Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy only living family member and my parent named me as my brothers, sisters and Jordan legal guardian in the will. So I will raise my brothers, sisters and Jordan, but I will never take the place of they mother, I will always be their sister or in Jordan case foster sister."

"But it is your life, if you want to train for a second Olympic and not rise your half brothers or half sisters you could put them into foster care."

Anastasia walks a little fast and away from Kaylie and goes back to type the text to Lauren. At the same time Jordan walk up beside Kaylie who has a look of shock on her face and is looking at Anastasia back. Jordan tap Kaylie on her left shoulder and Kaylie turn her head to look at Jordan.

"Did I say something wrong to Ana?"

"She just lost her mom and dad and her life has forever change Kaylie. In addition Ana was just told yesterday that she has to rise Angel, Amber, Andy, Ace and me and you told Ana that if she would rather train for another Olympic Ana could just put Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy in foster care if she did not want to raise them. Ana knows what foster care is like because she heard the stories of the bad families I get place with before her parents took me in as they foster daughter."

"She lost her mom and adoptive father, not her real father Jordan!"

"Samuel Stren was the only father Ana's know Kaylie, her biology father James Woolley dead before she was born during an air force training exercise when his f16 crush, she never got to meet him or know him, she only seen pictures of him and story about him from her mom, great grandparents and grandparents before they pass away."

"Ana never told me that, I just always thought that her real father was not in the picture."

At the same time Kaylie and Jordan walk into baggage claim and see Anastasia grab her luggage and see that Anastasia already grabbed Amber and Angel luggage. Kaylie and Jordan's go looking for they luggage, as Marty Walsh, Anastasia, Amber and Angel leave baggage claim to head to they cars in the parking lot. Anastasia is hold Amber right-hand and Angel is hold Marty Walsh left-hand as the four of them head to the parking lot. Marty walks with Anastasia, Amber and Angel to Anastasia's purple 2009 ford mustang GT, when the four of them reach the fifth row of parking spaces and the sixth parking space Marty open up the passenger side door of the car then moves the front seat forward. At the same time Anastasia open up the driver side door and then moves the driver seat forward, Amber and Angel climb into the back of Anastasia's ford mustang GT and Marty sees two lavender Graco backless turbo booster car seats. Once Angel and Amber have sat down on the booster car seats, Marty Buckles Angel seat belt and Anastasia Buckles Amber seat belt. A few moments later Marty and Anastasia move the front seats back and then close the car doors. Marty and Anastasia walk to the back of the car and Anastasia open up the truck, then Marty help Anastasia put the luggage into the car, but when Anastasia goes to close the truck Marty stop her.

"I need to get my sisters home."

"You can't leave until Jordan gets to the car."

"I forget about her."

"I see her come toward the car, but before I head to my car I just want to tell you if you need anything during the next few days call me and when you make up you mind about if you are going to retire from the sport or if you are going to continue in the sport with me as you coach let me know?"

"If I need anything at all I will let you know and once I know what I am going to do about gymnastics I will let you know."

At the same time Jordan walk up to Anastasia and Marty and Marty takes Jordan luggage and put the luggage into the truck of the car for Jordan and Jordan put the two Graco backless turbo booster car seats into the truck of the car. Then Marty close the truck of the car, Jordan walks to the passenger side of the car and open up the door. Then Jordan gets into the car and sits down on the front seat, at the same time Anastasia walk over to the driver side of the car and Marty heads to his car in the parking lot. A few minutes later Anastasia pulls her car out of the airport packing lot and start the forty-seven minute drive to Boulder and the thirteen minute drive home without traffic. Jordan turns on the car stereo and puts a CD called kids traveling songs into the CD player, which Anastasia keeps in her car for when her twin sisters or twin brothers are in her car. The first song on the CD is the wheels on the bus. The song starts to play and Angel and Amber start singing along to the song and Jordan and Anastasia singing the song too. Meanwhile, at the airport Becca Keeler walks up to her mom and dad station wagon and see her mom is drive and Payson is in the front passenger seat of the car. Becca walks up to the truck end of the car and open up the truck door, which handler of the door is on the right-hand side and the truck door of the car open up like the front doors and doors to the back seat. Becca puts her gym bag and luggage into the car, then start sneezes into her hands. A minute later Becca open up the back passengers' door and get into the car. After sat down on the back seat behind the front passenger seat Becca pull a pack of travel tissues out of her right jacket pocket and then put her seat belt on, at the same time Payson start to talk.

"Becca how did the competition go and did you win any medals?"

"Sniffling it was a great competition and all the rock girls compete had fun. I got third in the all around, Kim and I tied for first place on uneven bars. I get third place on the balance beam and on floor."

"That great Becca."

"Thank Payson."

Becca feels a sneeze coming on, so she pulls a tissue out of the travel pack of tissues and then she starts sneezes into the tissue. Mrs. Keeler reaches back and then places her right-hand onto Becca's forehead, which feels warm to the touch. Mrs. Keeler takes her hand off of Becca's forehead and then takes the car out of the parked position. Mrs. Keeler starts to drive forward and as she is pulling out of the airport Mrs. Keeler start talking.

"Becca it feels looks you are running a fever and you sound congestion and have sneezed eight times since reaching the car, how are you feeling?"

"That is because I caught the head cold that is going around Ah-choo the rock, school and that my roommate Brie has been fighting all week Ah-choo, when I take my temperature at six thirty this morning and I was running a fever of a hundred and one point nine degree Fahrenheit, but I think Ah-choo my fever has gone up."

"When did you start to feel sick Becca?"

"Yesterday morning I wake up with a headache after not sleep well and by the start of the last event of the competition I had started to feel achy all over, was cold, exhaust and my nose has started to feel stuff up. After the competition ended I went back to the hotel and take a nap and took it easy the rest of the night Ah-choo."

"(Payson and Mrs. Keeler) Bless you."

"Thank you. I am going to rest on the way home mom."

"That fine Becca."

Becca lay her head on the back of the seat and shut her eyes. Meanwhile Kaylie is sitting on the first seat in the back of her father 2009 silver Mercedes-Benz GLS, which is a luxury SUV that sits seven and has two seats in the back. Including the front seats there are three rows of seats in the suv. The first seat in the back seat three, the second seat in the back of the suv seat two people and the suv interior is a tan color. Kaylie is listening to music on her MP3 player as her dad drive them home. Sixty minutes later Anastasia pulls her purple 2009 ford mustang GT into the driveway of the house and toward the large red brick carriage house, there are six house lengths between the carriage house and the three-story red brick antebellum house and the carriage house has six set of large double doors. When Anastasia nears the carriage house, she sees Mr. Tanner Hummer H2 parked in front of the sixth double doors of the carriage house that is nearest to the road. At the same time Lauren wearing a lite blue jean skirt that comes to the knees and a yellow sleeveless shirt with a v-neck line and Mr. Tanner who wearing a pair of black suit pant and a blue short sleeve polo shirt is open up the set of double doors to the fourth parking space of the carriage house. Anastasia reaches a fork where the driveway divides and she turns right then driving up to the carriage house, to the left leads to the guest house. Anastasia pulls her car into the fourth parking space of the carriage house. A minute late Anastasia and Jordan get out of the Mustang and see the silver 2007 Ford Freestar minivan park in the first parking space of the carriage house that is further from the road, the second spot where the suv should be parked is empty and then Anastasia and Jordan sees in the fifth parking space is the silver 2005 Ford E350 passenger van, which is full size and is handicap accessibly. At the same time Mr. Tanner is taking the double stroller out of the Hummer and minute later Lauren put Ace into the right side of the stroller and Mr. Tanner puts Andy into the left side of the stroller. Then Lauren walks into the carriage house carrying the infant car seats and set the infant car seats down beside the minivan as Anastasia and Jordan get Amber and Angel out of the Mustang. After Anastasia and Jordan close the car doors, Anastasia pulls open up the passenger side door of the minivan, the van has side doors on both side and has gray interior. Anastasia hooks the two infant car seats into the bases on the first bench seat, which seat two. Andy's dark blue car seat is behind the passenger seat and Ace's lite blue car seat is behind the driver seat. Then Jordan gets into the minivan and head to the back of the minivan and to the back bench seat, which seat three people. She put one of the pink Graco backless turbo booster car seats that has purple roses on the seat behind the passenger seat and then puts the second Graco backless turbo booster car seat behind the driver seat, leaving the middle seat on the back bench seat open. Once Jordan comes out of the minivan, Anastasia pulls the side door of the minivan close and then lock the minivan, at the same time Lauren start to talk.

"Ana does that 2005 Ford E350 van still run?"

"Yes the E350 van still run."

"Jordan and I are going to take Amber, Angel, Andy and Ace up to the house and take the four of them inside as my dad talks to you Ana."

"That is fine."

Anastasia and Jordan walk to the truck of Anastasia's car, which is already open from Jordan taking out the two Graco backless turbo booster car seats. Jordan grabs her luggage and Amber and Angel luggage, at the same time Anastasia grab her luggage and gym bag out of the truck of the car and then close the truck of the car. Angel and Amber run out of the carriage house, with Jordan and Lauren right behind them. Lauren takes the double stroller from her dad and then push the double stroller off the driveway and onto the stone pathway that leads to the house and follows Jordan, Angel and Amber to the three-story red brick antebellum house. At the same time Anastasia walks out of the carriage house and then shuts the large double doors that are round at the top. Anastasia turns around and sees Mr. Tanner stand next to his Hummer H2 and he is hold a large tan envelope in his hands. Anastasia walks up beside Mr. Tanner and then the two of them start to walk toward the main house on the property.

"First of all I am very sorry for you last Ana and I think that you would want to know that Ace and Andy behave well for they age and the first time being away from they mom and dad. Lauren and I had a great time take care of them, it remind me that I have always want to have more then one child and someday hope to have more children."

"Thank you Mr. Tanner, What do you need to talk to me about?"

"About your parents will Ana."

"That what I thought. What did my parents will say?"

"That you are now the rightful owner of your parents property that the three-story red brick antebellum house, a one and half story red brick guest house, a large red brick carriage house and the Ivanov Gymnastic Academy building are on. Your parents left you all the vehicles and as Mrs. Cruz told you yesterday your parents named you as the legal guardian for Amber, Angel, Ace, Andy and Jordan and left you IGA. In your parents will it was wrote that it is your choice if you want to keep IGA open or close IGA until your gymnastic career is over, which your parents do not want you to give up on your dream to compete in a second Olympic game. In the envelope with the will are forms to fill out to get society security benefits for Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy because they parents are deceased, the society security benefits you will get for them will help you pay for Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy needs. You will need to make copies of your parents death certificate too sent with the society security forms. In addition you need to show the bank your parents' death certificate to get your parents bank account close and switch the money over to your bank account and the money in your parents bank account will also help you pay for Amber, Angel, Ace, Andy and Jordan needs. Your parents also told me that they want you to use the money you get from competitions, GK and other sponsorships to continue training at the rock and buy leotards, warm up outfits, uneven bar grips, other gymnastic needs and to get to competitions. In addition you will need to go to the department of motor vehicles and show them the will and parents' death certificates to get the title to the vehicle switch over to your name and visit your car insurance company office to show them your parents' death certificate to have your parents names take off the insurance, so your name is the only name on the insurance for the vehicles, seeing that your parents told me that you are on they car insurance."

"When will I get a copy of my parents death certificate Mr. Tanner?"

"You should get a copy on Monday and I followed your parents' wishes and made arrangement to have your parents bodies take to Hyatt funeral home, which will call you before Monday to make the final arrangement for your parents' funeral."

"How will I pay for the funeral?"

"Your parents have already take care of paying for the burial plots, coffins, funeral home, et cetera in case anything happened to them, you will just need to let the funeral home personnel know what days you want the viewing of the bodies and what day you want the funeral on."

Mr. Tanner and Anastasia are near the house, so that stop talking about the funeral. As the two of them walk up to the front porch, they see Jordan hold Ace, Lauren holding Andy, Amber and Angel standing on the balcony that is above the front porch, which door lead out from the main bathroom on the second floor. On the porch there are four columns and on the balcony there are four columns along with railing around the balcony so you do not fall off. The columns, railing and roof over the balcony are paint white, along with the trim around the windows. There are four windows on the first and second floors on the front of the house. Two windows on each side of the door lead out to the porch and balcony, the windows count on the back of the house for the first and second floors are the same. On the back of the house there are a porch and a balcony, but the placement of the windows is different on the back of the house. Two windows are on the left side of the house if standing in front of the house and two windows on the right side of the back door on the first floor. On the second floor there two windows on the left and two windows on the right but the windows on the right side are on each side of the fireplace in Anastasia's bedroom, the door for the back balcony is between the staircase for the first floor and the staircase to the third floor of the house. There are four windows on each side of the house on the first and second floors, on the first floor the windows in the dinning room are on each side of the fireplace. On the third floor of the house there are five windows on each side. In addition there are two chimneys stacks come out of the roof of the house one on the right side and one on the left side of the roof and all the fireplaces connect to one of these two chimneys' stack, but there are only five fireplaces that are left in the house, one in Anastasia's bedroom, Master bedroom, dinning room, library and drawing room, all the other fireplaces have been removed from the house and the connect to the fireplace chimney stack closed up. Mr. Tanner and Anastasia reach the porch Anastasia stop walking and look at Mr. Tanner.

"Will you take my gym bag and luggage inside the house and set them by the front door, I am going to walk over to IGA and think for a little while, also let Jordan know to keep an eye on Angel, Amber, Ace and Andy for me?"

"Sure and I will set the envelope with the will and the forms on top of your gym bag."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, if there is anything you need to let me know and that included if you need someone to watch Angel, Amber, Ace and Andy."

"I will Mr. Tanner."

Anastasia hand her suitcase and gym bag to Mr. Tanner and then walks away from the house and toward IGA, which is to the right-hand side of the house if standing in front of the house and there are seven house lengths between the main house and IGA parking lot and nine house lengths between the main house and the tall red brick building that is Ivanov Gymnastic Academy. A few minutes later Anastasia walks through the gate and start walking toward IGA. Once she reaches the front double doors that have picnic tables on each side of the doors, she unlocks the doors and then heads into the gymnastic Academy. Anastasia shuts the double doors behind her and looks around the building at the red brick walls of the gymnastic Academy that was the first place she take gymnastic lessons and train at until she switches to Rocky Mountain Gymnastics Training Center on December 23, 2005 because she no longer wanting to be trained by her parents. Anastasia takes her white tennis shoes off and then walks past the spring floor mat, vault table and vault runway on the left-hand side and uneven bars on the right-hand side if your back is to the double front door, then walks past the trampoline and the tumble track that are in the center of the building. She walks to the back of the building and up to the second trampoline on the left-hand side and two balance beams on the right-hand side if your back is to the double front doors. Anastasia hops up on the beam that has gray legs on it and is on the left-hand side, if your back is to the front double doors and is now looking out the large back widow of the building that on the right-hand side of the back door, there is a small widow on the left-hand side of the back door if looking at the back door. Anastasia sees the red brick storage shed that is where the extra equipment and extra mats are stored during competitions or when not in use. Anastasia then does a half turn so her back is to the window and is now looking at the poster of her, which has several large pictures of her during the summer 2008 Olympic team competition, all-around and event finals wearing different red, white and blue leotards and a red and blue Defiance III Female Fource ACL knee brace that has white stars on the top and side and at the top of the poster it says Anastasia Woolley/Stren's Olympic gymnastic team sliver medalist, all-around, beam, vault, floor and uneven bar champion. The poster is on the wall on the left-hand side of the front double doors if looking at the front doors or right-hand side if your back is to the front double doors. She sits down on the beam and start thinking over what she wants to do about IGA. After a few minutes know that she is not ready to run IGA and is not ready to coach and that the best thing to do is to close IGA for now seeing that her parents were the head coach for both the junior and senior elite teams and would not want a coach that was not family run IGA or coaching the elite gymnastics and the level one through ten coaches only work on Saturday and Sunday beside weeks with competition then level five through ten gymnasts and coach comes into IGA on Tuesday evening. In addition the level one through ten coaches has other jobs during the week. Anastasia hops off the beam and heads into the office to call Marty to see if he would let IGA elite train at the rock to the gymnast's find a new place to train, then to call the coach for the level one through ten and last call the IGA gymnasts. At two-thirty Anastasia walks through the front door of the main house, which is the three-story red brick antebellum house. Anastasia shut and locks the front door behind her and then pick up her luggage, the envelope with the will and forms in it and her gym bag. Anastasia then starts walking to the grand wooden staircase, which is maple just like the wooden floors that are throughout the first floor and throughout the house beside for the bathrooms, the staircase is on the left-hand side if your back is to the front door. When she reaches the grand staircase Anastasia start walking up the staircase to the second floor and is trying not to cry. A few minutes later Anastasia steps off the top step onto the landing of the second floor. She looks at the white walls of the hallway and then walks across the hall to the door that is across from the grand staircase, which is Andy and Ace's bedroom. Anastasia looks into the bedroom that has baby blue walls and has two antique white cast iron cribs in the room, one against the center of the far right-hand wall and one up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the door of the bedroom. There is an antique maple change table under the window that is on the wall across from the bedroom door and on the wall on the right side of the bedroom door is an antique maple wardrobe. Since Andy and Ace are taking a nap in they crib Anastasia walks away from the bedroom door. Then walk past the grand staircase and her baby brothers bedroom door and to the master bedroom door that is only door that is after Ace and Andy's bedroom on the right-hand side of the grand staircase if your back is to the staircase or left-hand side of the grand staircase if looking at the grand staircase. She looks into the master bedroom, which has a fireplace on the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and there is white marble around the fireplace and white marble mantel. The antique maple headboard of the canopy bed is up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. There is a cream color canopy on the bed and a cream color bedspread on the bed. The bedroom walls are paint cream and there is an antique maple wardrobe on the left-hand side of the window on the wall across from the bedroom door, to the right-hand side of the bedroom door is a door that leads into the master bathroom. A minute later Anastasia is walking down the hallway and stop in front of the main bathroom door, the bathroom is between Ace and Andy's bedroom and Amber's bedroom, which are the three rooms that are across from the grand staircase, the bathroom is also across from the staircase to the third floor. Anastasia looks into the bathroom and at the door that leads to the balcony, which has four square glass panels in the door with wooden trim that is paint white around the glass panels and the glass panels of the door has frosted glass textures that way people can't see into the bathroom. The bathroom have white porcelain Subway tiles on the walls and small white porcelain floor tile on the bathroom floor with small black porcelain floor tiles every four tiles and up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door is a white cast-iron clawfoot tub. The four clawfoot on the tub is silver and on the end of the tube facing the door is a copper bronze faucet, which has a hot and cold handle and the handhold shower head rest on the holder that set on top of the faucet. On the wall across from the clawfoot tub is a white porcelain pedestal sink and back of the sink is attached to the wall, there are two white porcelain legs on each side of the front of the sink. The sink is on the left-hand side if your back is to the clawfoot tub. There is a medicine cabinet built into the wall over the sink and on the right-hand side of the sink is a white Victorian toilet, if your back is to the clawfoot tub. Anastasia walks away from the bathroom door and up to the next bedroom door, which is Amber's bedroom and sees Jordan, Amber and Angel sitting on the floor in front of the antique twin canopy bed that headboard is up against the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door. Jordan, Amber and Angel are playing with Amber and Angel's gymnastics Barbie, Stacie, Whitney, Janet, Kelly and Chelsea dolls and the beam, uneven bars, high bar, vault, spring floor mat and other accessories. Anastasia looks around Amber's bedroom, which has lavender walls, there is an antique maple wardrobe up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and on each side of the antique twin canopy bed is antique maple nightstand with lamps on them and the lamps have pink lamp shades. The canopy bed has a lavender canopy and lavender bedspread. Anastasia walks away from Amber's bedroom and walk up to the last door on the wall across from the grand staircase and staircase to the third floor and that is Angel's bedroom that is set up the same way as Amber's and has lavender walls too. She looks into her sisters' bedroom for a few second and then turn around and walks through her bedroom door that is across the hallway from Amber and Angel's bedrooms. Anastasia looks around her bedroom that has light pink walls and has gymnastics posters on the walls too. There are also trophies and medals on the fireplace white marble mantel and shelves that are on each side of the fireplace above the windows and the fireplace has white marble around it. The full size antique canopy bed, which headboard is up against the wall on the right-hand side of the bedroom door and the bed has pink canopy curtains. There are antique maple nightstands on each side of the bed. The connected bathroom door is on the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door. After the canopy bed and an antique maple nightstand on the right-hand side if standing in the bedroom door there is an antique maple wardrobe. Anastasia walks over to the wardrobe and set her gym bag and suitcase in front of the wardrobe. Then set the envelope with her parents will and forms in it onto the nightstand. Anastasia sits down on the bed and take off her shoes, then lays down on top of the pink bedspread with lavender flowers on it and tears start run down her face. She rolls over onto her stomach and rest her head on her pillow wishing that she had closed the bedroom door, at the same time in Amber's bedroom Jordan stands up from the bedroom floor.

"Amber and Angel stay in here and play Barbie, I will be back in a few minutes."

Jordan walks out of Amber's bedroom and then walks across the hall to Anastasia's bedroom door and sees Anastasia lay on her bed crying. Jordan walks into Anastasia bedroom and walk over to the bed. Jordan sits down on the side of the bed near the bedroom door and tap Anastasia on the right shoulder. Anastasia rolls onto her back, then sit up on the bed and bring her legs up to her chest. Then Anastasia wraps her arms around her legs and rest her head on her knees. Jordan can see tears running down her foster sister face. At the same time Anastasia's cellphone start to ring, Jordan stands up and walks to the other side of the bedroom and up to the wardrobe that Anastasia's gym bag and suitcase are set in front of. Then Jordan unzips the side pocket that is on the front of the gym bag and that has the Rock logo on it. Jordan then gets Anastasia's purple motorola rival a455 cellphone out of the gym bag and then hands the cellphone to Anastasia. Anastasia looks at the caller ID and sees that it is Hyatt funeral home.

"I need to take this call Jordan. We will take later."

"That is fine."

Anastasia hit the green sent key to take the call and then puts the cellphone up to her left ear. At the same time Jordan walks out of Anastasia's bedroom and head into Amber's bedroom to check on Amber and Angel. Meanwhile at the Keeler's house Payson is in her bedroom getting her gym bag ready for tomorrow morning, because she is allowed to start train tomorrow. Becca is in her bedroom, which is the door on the left-hand side if your back to the living room doorway, Payson's bedroom door is to the right-hand side if your back to the living room door. Becca's suitcase is setting on her bed, which the black iron headboard is up against the far left-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door and Becca is trying to unpack, but keep sneezes and having to stop unpacking to blow her nose in a tissue. Mrs. Keeler walks into her youngest daughters' bedroom, which walls have white wallpaper with pink roses on the wallpaper. There are also posters of gymnasts on the walls. Several of the posters are of Anastasia. At the same time Becca sits down on her bed and pull a tissue out of the box of tissues that is on the nightstand on the right-hand side of the bed if laying on the bed with your back to the headboard. Becca sees her mom walk up to the bed and sees that her mom has the white digital thermometer in her right hand.

"You can unpack when you are feeling better."

"No mom I want to unpack today."

"All right, but let me take your temperature and then I will let you go back to unpacking."

"Ok."

Mrs. Keeler turns the digital thermometer on and then hand the thermometer to Becca, who puts the thermometer into her mouth. As Becca and Mrs. Keeler waits for the thermometer to beep, Becca is fighting the urge to sneezes. Thirty second later the thermometer start beeping and Mrs. Keeler take the digital thermometer out of her daughter mouth and at the same time Becca start sneezes. Mrs. Keeler looks at the display on the digital thermometer and sees that Becca is running a fever of a hundred and two point nine degree Fahrenheit."

"You running a fever of a hundred and two point nine degrees Fahrenheit Becca, how about I unpack your suitcase and you lay down and rest?"

"No I ah-choo feel well enough to unpack my suitcase mom."

Mrs. Keeler set the thermometer on the nightstand nearest to the bedroom door and at the same time Becca stands up from the bed and goes back to unpacking her suitcase. Mrs. Keeler open up Becca's Gym bag and get the dirty clothing, leotards and dirty water bottles out of the gym bag. Before leave Becca's bedroom Mrs. Keeler looks at her daughter, who is now putting away the clothing and leotards she did not use into her black dresser that is up against the wall against from her bed. Mrs. Keeler then watches Becca hang her medals from this weekend on the gymnastics medal holder, which is purple and above the hooks say gymnastic. There are also purple gymnasts doing cartwheels and roundoff on top of the word gymnastic. The gymnastics medal holder is hanging on the wall on the right-hand side of the bedroom door, if stand in front of the door and looking at the door. Mrs. Keeler smiles when she sees the three Bronze medals and one gold medal are square and on black ribbons and on the center of the medals it says 2009 Fresno open. A minute later Becca walks over to her bed and take the suitcase off of her bed and toss it onto the floor by her dresser to put in her closet later. Becca then sits down on her bed and pull a tissue out of the box of tissues because Becca feels a sneeze coming, but does not end up sneezes. Becca stands up and then pull her pink bedspread back, then lay down on her bed. Becca pulls the bedspread up and then start coughing into the tissue in her left hand.

"I am so proud of you for competing yesterday when you did not feel well and winning three Bronze medals and one gold medal."

"Thanks Mom's I am going to take a nap until dinner, will you wake me up when dinner is Ah-choo ready?"

"Sure Becca, have a good nap."

Mrs. Keeler walks out of Becca's bedroom shutting the door behind her and then take the dirty water bottles into the kitchen. Mrs. Keller then walks into the laundry room to start washing Becca dirty clothing and leotards. Payson walks into the laundry room and start helping her mom load the washing machine.

"I do not think Becca will be making training tomorrow."

"I do not think she will make practice tomorrow either Payson. But it is Becca choice if she wants to go train tomorrow, just like it is your choice if you want to train when you are sick, but I am keeping her home from school tomorrow."

A few minutes later Payson walks out of the laundry room and walks to her bedroom to study for her upcoming exams for her teeth grade classes, which are world history, English, Physical Science, Algebra 1 and French and seeing that she is being home school the school district and state is allowing her gymnastic training to count for her gym credits along with Ana, Kaylie, Kelly, Lauren, Jordan and the rest of the elite gymnasts being home school, the exams will be given over the next two weeks between the morning and evening training session, but it is up to Marty what class exam he gives the gymnasts and what day he gives the exam for each class. Meanwhile, Lauren is over at Kaylie's house and the two of them are studying for they 11th grade exams that are Algebra II, English, America history, Psychology and Spanish, which is also the same classes that Jordan is taking. Across town at the Stren's house Anastasia has just get off of her cellphone from talking to the owner of Hyatt funeral home. She moves to the edge of the bed and set the cellphone on the nightstand by the bedroom door and then stand up from the bed. Anastasia walks out of her bedroom and walk across the hallway to Amber's bedroom door to see Amber, Angel and Jordan are still playing Barbie.

"Jordan can will talk downstairs in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

"(Amber and Angel) can I come Ana?"

"No, play with your Barbie dolls. Jordan and I will come play with you, when we have finish talking."

Jordan stands up from the floor and then walks out of Amber's bedroom and into the hallway. Then Anastasia and Jordan walk over to the staircase and head downstairs. Once in the entry hall Jordan and Anastasia walks over to the second doorway on the right-hand side if your back is to the front door of the house. The two teenage girls walk into the kitchen and over to the antique oval maple table that seat six people two people on each side and one person on each end and the table is to the left-hand side if standing in the kitchen doorway. Anastasia sits down on the end antique chair that has a Napoleon back, like the other five chairs at the table and the chairs have ivory upholstered seats. Jordan walks up to the first chair that is by the door and on the right-hand side of the table if siting in the chair Anastasia is sitting on and Jordan sits down on the chair. Jordan and Anastasia look around the white kitchen, which after the oval table is a kitchen island in the center of the room, which has a maple base and white marble counter top, in front of the kitchen island are two maple highchairs. On the far left-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway, there is a long maple base cabinet with white marble counter top, in the center of the counter under the two windows that are on the right-hand side of the house is a white farm sink and there are two maple shaker upper cabinets on each side of the windows and the farm sink. On the wall across for the kitchen doorway there is a door to the pantry in the center of the wall, on the left-hand and right-hand side of the door if standing with your back to the kitchen doorway are more base cabinets with white marble counter tops and upper maple shaker cabinets. On the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the kitchen doorway there is the cream Bertazzoni heritage series gas range that has six sealed brass burners. On the left side of the stove there are three burners on the back and three burners on the front, a griddle is on the right side of the stove. In addition there is a gas convection oven with two doors, the large door is on the left side and the small door is on the right side of the range. The stainless steel knobs to control the burners, oven and griddle are in a line on the center of the range between the stove and oven. The stove top is stainless steel and there is stainless steel on the edge of the oven doors and around the edge of the window to the oven doors and there is stainless steel around the edge of the storage compartment pullout drawer that is at the base of the range and stainless steel handles to pull open the oven doors. To the left-hand side of the gas range is two feet of maple base cabinet with white marble counter top then the door to the dinning room. On the right side of the gas range is about a foot of maple base cabinet with white marble counter top and then the stainless steel French door refrigerator. The freezer is a pullout and at the bottom of the refrigerator and there are stainless steel handlers on the doors and pullout freezer. Jordan stop looking around the kitchen and look at Anastasia, who has tears running down her face.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"About what is going to happen this week."

"What is going to happen this week?"

"To start with I am taking the week off of training to spent time with Amber, Angel, Andy and Ace. The public showing for my parents is going to be on Thursday from noon to eight p.m. At the end of the showing Angel, Amber, Ace, Andy, you and I will get a few minutes alone with the bodies of my parents to say one last good bye with the coffins open and then the funeral home attendant will close and seal the coffins for the funeral, which is going to be Friday morning at ten o'clock at Old creek memorial cemetery and it is only going to be for me, you Amber, Angel, Andy and Ace because that is what my parents wanting."

"I know that you have other things on your mind, but what going to happen to IGA and the gymnasts that train there?"

"For now I am closing IGA, but I talk to Marty Walsh and he has agreed to let the junior and senior elite gymnasts train at the rock start Monday until they find another gymnastics club or center to train at. I have all ready call the rest of senior and junior elite gymnasts and let them know, I did not call you because I was going to tell you in person, but the funeral home called before I could talk to you."

Anastasia stop talking because she hears Andy and Ace crying and knows that her baby brothers wake up from they naps. Jordan stands up and walks to the kitchen door. Then turn and look at Anastasia.

"I will go see what made Andy and Ace cry and get them up from they naps. Ana take some time to yourself and wipe away the tears before joining me, Ace, Andy, Angel and Amber in Amber's bedroom."

"Thank you. I could use a few minutes to myself."

Jordan walks out of the kitchen and into the entry hall, then over to the grand staircase. At the same time Anastasia stand up from the table and walk over to the doorway to the dinning room. She walks into the dinning room that has white walls and the fireplace is on the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the doorway from the kitchen and the fireplace has a white marble mantel and white marble around the fireplace. In the center of the dinning room is an antique Regency maple dinning table that has a thumb nail mould top that is over an attractive frieze with fine knulling detail at each end and the table legs are turned reeded legs capped with brass castors. The table can set up to twelve people with all three removable leaves in, but right now the table only seats eight. There are three maple Regency dining chairs with flame veneered and maple strung head rails that are over a central carved scrolling splat. The seats are upholstery in ivory and are on mould sabre legs. At each end of the table there is one maple Regency dining chair that has carver arms, with flame veneered and maple strung head rails that are over a central carved scrolling splat. The seats are upholstery in ivory and are on mould sabre legs. In the four corners of the dinning room the four extra chairs are keep, so when the table is set up for twelve people they can be place on each side of the table. Anastasia walks over to the doorway that lead into the living room, then walks out of the dinning room and into the living room. She walks out of the living room then walks across the hallway and up to the library door. Anastasia looks into the library that has white walls like the kitchen, living room, dinning room, entry hall, the second floor hallway and the drawing room. Anastasia looks at the walls that have built in bookcases that are the walls on the left, across from the door and on each side of the library door. On the center of the far right-hand wall if standing in the door to the library is the fireplace that has a white marble mantel and white marble around the fireplace, there are built in bookcases on each side of the fireplace too. The doors of the built in bookcases have double doors that have glass centers that have a price of wood that been painted white running from the top to bottom and there are nine prices of wood that are print white that goes from one side to the other side of the doors and the price of wood divided the glass into nineteen square. In the bookcases there are very old books and new books. In the center of the room there is a large antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck sofa, which has tan fabric with red rose on it and clawfoot and the sofa face the fireplace. Beside each arm of the sofa there are antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck chairs, that match the sofa. Anastasia walks away from the library door and then walks over to the door to the drawing room, which is right before the grand staircase. She looks through the door of the drawing room and looks around the room. The fireplace is on the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the door to the drawing room and has a white marble mantel and white marble around the fireplace. In the center of the room facing the fireplace is an antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck sofa that is upholster in a dark tan and beside each arm of the sofa there are antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck chairs, that match the sofa. In front of the far right-hand wall is an antique carved mahogany desk chair that is upholstered in red soft leather and the upholstery is a button backed and has studded detailing all round. The turned mahogany legs of the chair are sitting on brass and ceramic castors. In front of the desk chair is and antique Davenport Desk in mahogany that has a red leather writing surface, with a sliding writing slope with fitted interior, four opening drawers to the right-hand side. There are also four dummy drawers to the left-hand side and there is a pull out slide on the left-hand side of the desk. The desk sits on reeded bun feet with original concealed castors and brass wheels underneath. There is also a pull out a pen drawer to the upper right-hand side. The sliding top of the desk has a low turned wooded gallery.  
There is a knock on the front door of the house, Anastasia wipes the tear off her face with her hands and then walks over to the front door. When she gets to the front door, Anastasia looks through the window that is on the right-hand side of the front door if standing in front of the door and looking at the door and Anastasia sees that Marty Walsh is standing on the front porch. She open up the front and then step aside to let Marty in. Marty Walsh walks into the house and looks around the entry hall as Anastasia shut the front door. Then Anastasia show Marty into the living room and the two of them sit down on the large antique mahogany carved medallion button tuck sofa, which has tan fabric with pink rose on it and clawfoot. Anastasia looks at her gymnastics coach, who is staring at his feet.

"What brings you to my house?"

"I have been talking to Chloe Kmetko, Emily Kmetko mother because Emily is getting a scholarship from the national committee and she is going to be training at the Rock start Monday, May eighteenth."

"Why would that make you come over to my house?"

"Because Anastasia's I know that you have a guest house that the first floor is handicap accessible and that no one is using right now. Chloe has a son in a wheelchair and all the apartments in town that are handicap accessible, the rent is six hundred to eight hundred dollars a month which is more then she can afford to pay seeing that the scholarship only help pay for Emily training. Would you mind rent out your guest house?"

"Sure, how much can she pay in rent?"

"Right now fifty dollars, but once she gets settled in and finds a job here you and Chloe can talk and change the rent to what both of you agree on."

"That is fine, are you going to call Chloe Kmetko and let her know I say yes and what day will they get here?"

"Yes and the Kmetko will arrive on Saturday, May sixteenth."

"Where were they going to stay if I say no?"

"In a hotel until they find a place Chloe could afford, but thanks to you they have a guest house to rent."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Not right now, I need to head to the rock and call Chloe Kmetko and I will give Chloe your cellphone number, so she can call you and the two of you can talk."

"That sound like a good idea."

Anastasia and Marty stand up from the sofa and then walk into the entry hall. Anastasia opens up the front door and sees Marty out. As Marty is walking away from the house and to his car in the driveway, Anastasia shut and lock the front door of the house. Then Anastasia head upstairs too spent some time with her brothers and sisters. Monday through Wednesday goes by slow for Anastasia who spent it take care of Angel, Amber, Andy and Ace and open up the guest house windows to air it out since it has not been use since grandmother and grandfather Ivanov past away, which was a year and half ago, Anastasia also dusts the guest house. But on the other hand Monday through Wednesday goes by slow for the rock and IGA gymnasts, on Thursday the gymnasts from the rock and IGA who are currently training with the rock girls get the evening train session off to go to the showing of Svetlana and Samuel Stren and give Anastasia, Jordan, Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy support and to say good bye to Svetlana and Samuel Stren. But the Rock and IGA Gymnasts are back in the rock bright and early Friday morning, beside for Jordan who is allow to miss training because of her foster parents' funeral being at ten. In addition Anastasia needs Jordan helps to get Amber, Angel, Andy and Ace ready for the funeral. After the funeral Anastasia, Jordan, Amber, Angel, Ace and Andy go out to eat, then spent the rest of the day at home remembering they mom and dad or foster mom and father.


	7. Chapter seven: changes in the air

Chapter seven: changes in the air  
Its Saturday, May sixteen and its fifty-five minutes after nine o'clock in the morning. Anastasia who is wearing a dark blue thin strap tank top with a dark blue nylon and spandex mix crop top that has a scoop neckline and three thin straps on each side that crisscross in the back under the tank top. In addition she is wearing a pair of gymnastics nylon and spandex workout short that the waistband has three stripes that are red, dark blue and red and the legs of the short are dark blue with USA in white on the side of the right leg and are from GK, her metallic gold defiance III female fource ACL knee brace on her left knee and a pair of dark-blue flip flops. She is sitting Indian style on the front porch of the one and half story red brick guest house. The front of the first floor of the house has three windows on the left side then dark wooden French doors and one more window on the right-hand side of the double doors if standing in front of the house and looking at the house. On the left-hand side of the house, which the back bedroom extends past the right-hand side of the house, has four windows and so does the right-hand side of the house. The back of the house on the first floor has two windows on the back wall of the back bedroom, then two windows on the back sided wall of the back bedroom of the house. The first floor back wall on the right side of the house starting from left to right there is a small window, then the heavy maple door, then two more windows. The second floor above the open area where the dinning and living room area of the guest house are has two windows on the left-hand side of the front of the house and one large window over the French doors. On the left-hand side of the house there is a medium size window in the center of the wall and on the left-hand side of the back of the house there are two windows one on each side of the staircase and there is a large window above the windows on the back wall on the right side of the house. On the wall on the right side of the house if standing in front of the house and that has the vaulted ceiling because the half story is only on the left-hand side, there are two large windows above the small four windows on the ground level of the house. Anastasia is waiting for Chloe, Emily and Brian Kmetko to get there, which should be soon because Chloe Kmetko drive sixteen hours of the twenty hour and sixteen minute drive yesterday, but stop at a hotel to get some sleep last night, but Emily called at six o'clock and told Anastasia's they were already back on the road and would hopefully be there in four hours, seeing they had already been on the road for sixteen minute. Anastasia is home along because Jordan is at the rock training and Mrs. Keeler is watching Andy and Ace for the day and is picking up Angel and Amber when preschool is over for the day and then watching them until eight o'clock in the evening. Anastasia looks down at her purple rock gym bag that is on her left side, thinking I hope they get here soon, so I can show them around the guest house and talk to Emily, then walk over to the IGA building to get a workout in. Anastasia looks at her finger nails, which the Acrylic finger nails were filled yesterday and she had a French tip in gold done. Anastasia then looks down at her feet and toe nails. She also had a pedicure done yesterday and had a gold French tip done on the toe nails too, as she waiting for the Kmetko to arrive. At ten o'clock Chloe Kmetko who wearing a pair of tight black Jeans, a purple v-neck short sleeve shirt with leopard print and black high heel pumps pulls her 1968 Chevrolet Caprice Estate, which is on it last leg into the driveway of the Stren's house. Chloe drives to the fork in the driveway and take a left and after driving six houses length pasted the carriage house the driveway begins turning toward the right. Emily's who wearing a pair of fade lite blue jeans with holes in both knees, a light pink tee shirt and a pair of white tennis shoe and Brian who wearing a pair of dark-blue jeans, a blue polo shirt and a pair of black tennis shoes are both looking out the car windows as they mom drives by the main three-story red brick antebellum house, then drives the eight house lengths up to the guest house. Emily, Brian and Chloe see that at the end of the driveway it curves to the left and form a half circle that connects into the driveway three houses length away from the guest house, so you do not have to back your car all the way out of the driveway. Chloe stops the car before the curve in the driveway and puts the car into the parked positions. Anastasia stands up and then hop off the porch and walks over the Kmetko's car. At the same time Chloe and Emily gets out of the car and Brain open up the back door on the passenger side of the car. Anastasia walks up beside Emily, as Chloe gets Brian's TiLite aero rigid wheelchair out of the back of the Chevrolet Caprice Estate. A few minutes later Chloe push the wheelchair over to the passenger side of the car, once beside the back passengers' door of the car Chloe puts the brakes on the wheelchair. Then Brian put a slide board down on the backseat of the car and the seat of the wheelchair and using his hand moves himself from the seat of the car onto the seat of the wheelchair. Brian takes the slide board out from under him, then place his hands on the armrest of the wheelchair and moves himself all the way back in the wheelchair. Emily, Chloe and Anastasia watch as Brian lift his right leg up and then set his foot onto the footrest of the wheelchair. A minute later Brain is wheeling himself down the stone pathway and toward the ramp of the porch. Emily, Chloe and Anastasia are walking ahead of Brian. Anastasia reaches the Maple French doors first and unlocks the doors, then hands the keys to Chloe.

"The three keys with the lite blue rubber key covers are for the French doors at the front of the house and the three keys with the black rubber key covers are for the back door of the house."

Anastasia opens up the French doors and Brian wheels himself into the house first, then Emily and Chloe head into the guest house followed by Anastasia, the first thing Brian, Chloe and Emily notice when they enter the guest house is the maple hard wood floors that are in every room of the house, but the bathroom and then Brian, Chloe and Emily notice the ivory walls. The third thing Emily, Brain and Chloe notice is the antique maple circular Regency breakfast tables, which the top of the table is over a faceted vase stem shaped supported that has a triform platform base with carved scrolling feet. There are four antique maple Regency dining chairs that have scroll bar backs with pierced and carved rail on each of the chairs. The chairs also have carved and molded frames and the seats of the chairs are upholstered in tan fabric, in addition the chairs have reeded Gillows legs. The table and chairs are to the right-hand side of the room and the right-hand side of the French doors, if your back is to the French doors and the table and chairs are across from the fireplace that has a white marble mantel and white marble around the fireplace, which is on the left-hand wall of the dinning and living room area and arm length and half after the kitchen doorway, if your back is to the French doors. Anastasia shut the French doors and then notice that Emily and Chloe are looking into the kitchen and that Brain is in the center of the kitchen that is through the doorway on the left-hand side if your back is to the French door. Anastasia's watching Emily, Chloe and Brain looking around the kitchen. Brian, Emily and Chloe see the white refrigerator with French doors is on the left-hand side and up against the wall across from the kitchen doorway and the left side of the refrigerator is up against the front wall of the house, if standing in front of the refrigerator look at it. The floor heater vent for the kitchen is on the floor under the two widows that are on the far left-hand wall, if standing in the kitchen door and that is the front of the house. After the white refrigerator there is maple base cabinets that have white quartz counter top, the base cabinet and counter top wrap around the walls and the base cabinet end at the white stove and oven range that is up against the right-hand wall right after the kitchen doorway, if standing in the kitchen doorway. The kitchen sink is in the center of the base cabinet that is on the far right-hand wall and across from the front wall of the house if standing in the kitchen doorway and there are maple upper cabinets above all the base cabinets and all the cabinets have shaker doors. Emily, Chloe and Brain notice that under the sink is open so that a person in a wheelchair can roll up to the sink and it lower enough that Brain will be able to reach the sink from his wheelchair. Anastasia walks into the kitchen and then walk over to the center of the base cabinet by the stove and oven range and she pulls out the pullout cutting board from the base cabinet.

"I love this kitchen and I will be able to help you and Emily cook seeing that the kitchen is handicap accessible mom."

"Yes you will Brian."

"Good I was tired of cooking all the meals when mom had to work a day job and a night job Brian."

"It will be nice for all of us that Brain is able to help out more and able to get around easy in this house."

At the same time Emily is looking at the cream subway title backsplash on the wall between the base cabinets and upper cabinets. A few minutes later the four of them leave the kitchen and go into the dinning area of the guest house, then head into the living room that is after the dinning area and at the back of the house. Emily, Chloe and Brian notice up against the far right-hand wall and after the dining table is an antique maple carved medallion button tuck sofa, which has tan fabric with pink and red rose on it and has clawfoot. The sofa is on the wall across from the fireplace and there is a twenty-eight-inch flat screen Tv on the right-hand side of the fireplace if standing in front of the fireplace and tv looking at them. The last thing Emily, Brian and Chloe notice about the dinning and living room area is that the floor heater vent is up against the far right-hand wall, if standing with your back to the French door and the heat vent is between the dinning table and the sofa. Anastasia leads Emily, Chloe and Brain around the corner on the left-hand side, if your back is to the French doors and into a small hallway off of the living room. Anastasia then open up the wooden pocket door that is on the left-hand side, if walking down the small hallway and the back door of the house is across from the bathroom door. Anastasia's step back and let Emily, Brian and Chloe look into the bathroom, the white toilet is up against the center of the far left-hand wall if standing in the doorway and there is enough space on each side of toilet to back the wheelchair up beside the toilet, in the corner that on the left-hand side of the bathroom door if standing in the bathroom door is a black bathroom trash can. The floor heater vent is on the floor on the right-hand side of the bathroom door if standing in the bathroom door and up against the wall across from the bathroom door on the right-hand side is the bathroom sink, which is a white rectangular shape wall mounted sink that has a four-inch center set faucet and is ADA compliant for accessibility and if standing in front of the sink, the right side of the sink is up against the far right-hand wall. There is a maple medicine cabinet built into the wall above the sink and on the far right-hand wall beside the sink is a maple hand towel ring and there are also five bronze metal towel hooks on the far right-hand wall, if standing in the bathroom door. There is a curved bronze metal shower curtain rod attaches to the far left-hand wall and the wall across from the bathroom door, the dark gray plastic shower curtain is open and by the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door. Brian, Emily and Chloe see that it's a walk in shower and that drain is in the center of the shower. The three of them also see a white handicap shower chair in the shower with the back of the chair to the sink, the shower head is on the far left-hand wall if standing in the bathroom door and it is a Delta hand-held shower head in bronze metal. The floor of the bathroom and the shower is gray soapstone, Brain wheels into the bathroom and can move around the whole bathroom with no problems. Brain comes out of the bathroom and then Anastasia leads Brian, Chloe and Emily down the small hallway and turn left at the end of the hallway and points to the first bedroom door that is on the right-hand side of the hallway if walking down the hallway that the downstairs bedrooms are and the staircases to the upstairs bedroom are in.

"The first bedroom will be your bedroom, Mrs. Kmetko."

"Call me Chloe and where do you have your nails done at, because I am a certificate nail technician looking for a job at a nail salon?"

"Ok Chloe and I have my nails done at golden nail salon."

"Do you know if they are hire and where are they location at?"

"In downtown Boulder Colorado and the salon had a sign up yesterday that said looking for certificate nail technicians."

"Thanks I will swing by the salon later today and apply for a job there."

"You are welcome."

Chloe walks into the bedroom and looks around the room, which has gold walls. She notices the heat vent is in the center of the floor under the two windows on the back side wall of the bedroom that is on the right-hand side of the bedroom door, if standing in the bedroom door. Chloe then notices the antique maple headboard of the full size bed is up against the center of the wall across from the bedroom door. Chloe then sees an antique maple wardrobe that has double door and is up against the center of the far left-hand wall, if standing in the bedroom door and there is a small antique maple dresser on the left-hand side of the wardrobe. Up against the wall and under the windows on the far right-hand wall if standing in the bedroom door is an antique maple vanity table. Meanwhile, in the hallway Anastasia has points to the doorway at the end of the hallway.

"That is your bedroom Brain."

Brian wheels down the hallway past the first bedroom door, then the door that leads to the staircase to the second floor bedroom and then wheel by the open pocket door of the utility closet, which is where the hot water tank, the central air and the heating unit are on the right side of the closet and a shockable washer and dryer is on the left side of the closest. The washer is on the bottom and the dyer is on top. At the same time Anastasia and Emily follow Brain down the hall. A minute later Brain open up the pocket door to his bedroom and then goes into the bedroom to see the room has dark red walls and that the heat vent is in the floor on the left-hand side of the bedroom door if your back is to the bedroom door. Brian then sees the headboard of the full size antique maple headboard is up against the center of the bedroom wall across from the bedroom door and the bed is between the two windows, he notices that there is enough room on each side of the bed to wheel his wheelchair up to either side of the bed. Brian then goes over to the closet, which is on the right-hand side of the bedroom door if standing in the doorway. He opens up the double pocket doors of the closet and sees that the rail is low enough that he will be able to reaches his pants and shirts from his wheelchair and he will not have to ask someone to get his clothing for him. There is an antique maple dresser with two drawers in the closet on the right-hand side under the rail of the closet. At the same time Anastasia leads Emily up to the close door that the staircase to the second floor is behind, Anastasia opens up the pocket door and then start to walk up the staircase. Emily follows Anastasia up the staircase to the bedroom that will be her bedroom. When Ana and Emily are halfway up the staircase it turns to the left and a minute later Emily is looking around the bedroom that has pink walls and posters of gymnasts on the walls. On the far-left hand wall if standing with your back to the staircase that is on the back side of the house there are four posters on the wall, from left to right the first poster is of Darby Conrad at the 2000 summer Olympic, then a poster of Svetlana Ivanov (Anastasia mom) from when she was a gymnast, Anastasia grandmother Ivanov when she was a gymnast and a poster of Anastasia grandfather Ivanov when he was a gymnast for Russia. On the wall across from the staircase and between the two windows is a poster of Anastasia great-grandfather Shaposnike when he was a gymnast for Russia and there are two more male gymnastic posters on the far right-hand wall if your back is to the staircase, there is a poster of Marty Walsh that is on the left side of the medium size window if looking at the window and a poster of Sasha Belov the four-time Olympic gold medalist is on the right side of the medium size window if looking at the window. To the left-hand side of the Marty Walsh poster is an antique maple wardrobe that has double doors, Emily then notices that the headboard of the full size antique maple bed is up against the far left-hand wall if standing with your back to the staircase and the left side of the bed if laying on the bed is up against the wall across from the staircase and under the two windows and the poster of Anastasia great-grandfather Shaposnike when he was a gymnast for Russia. In addition on the left-hand side of the first window above the bed is a silver metallic medal holder that is long enough that it has twenty hooks for medals. Above the hooks are the words' dream, believe, achieve and a gymnast doing a back handspring is cut out. On top of the medal holder is a gymnast on an award stand then the word gymnastics with star cut out of the letters and on top of the word gymnastics is a gymnast doing an arabesque, then a gymnast on the uneven bar, a gymnast doing a split leap and a gymnast doing a full turn. Emily sits down on the bed and sees that the heat vent is in the floor under the window on the right-hand side of the staircase, if sitting on the bed looking at the staircase. Emily start looking around the room some more and notices beside the right side of the bed if sitting on the bed with your back up against the headboard is a small dresser that is three drawers tall and also serves as the nightstand for the bed, at the same time Anastasia start to talk.

"Emily's you can take down the posters and put up your own if you want to, the posters are from when this was my bedroom, but you will have to live with the medal holder because my dad permanent attached it to the wall."

"I love the posters and the medal holder, I think that I will leave the posters up. When did you live in the guest house?"

"Before Amber and Angel was born, when my mom found out she was pregnant with Angel and Amber my grandparents move into the guest house and my mom, dad and I moved into the three story Antebellum house, which is also the same time my grandmother ended up in a wheelchair. Tell your brother he can put his posters up on his bedroom walls."

"I will and can I call you Ana like the rest of your teammate?"

"Yes."

"Ana is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, national team coordinator Dmitri Belov called me Sunday night and asked me to create new routines for you on all four events, meet me and Dmitri Belov over at IGA once you have finish unpacking."

"Sure that will not take long because I just have to grab my duffel bags, two box of stuff and unpack my clothing, leotards, personal items and bring my brother bags and boxes of stuff inside."

"I am going to head over to IGA and get a workout in, I will see you when you get there."

"That is fine, I should help my mom unload the car now."

Emily stands up from the bed and then Anastasia and Emily walks over to the staircase and head downstairs. Emily and Anastasia walk to the French doors and head outside. Emily walks over to her mom 1968 Chevrolet Caprice Estate and start unloading the car, at the same time Anastasia grabs her gym bag off of the front porch. Chloe Kmetko walks over to Anastasia carrying a medium size box in both hands.

"Thank you so much for let me rent your guest house, despite only being able to pay fifty dollars for rent right now, once I get a job I should be able to pay up to a hounded dollar in rent, but I do not think I will be able to pay much more then that, because I have to be able to pay for Brian medicines and doctor bills, whatever Emily's scholarship does not cover and put food on the table. But having a place to live that is accessible for Brain is a big relief to me, he will be able to be more independent here, in all the other place will rent Brian always had to ask me or Emily to help him with every thing because they were not handicap accessibly."

"You are welcome, beside it is nice to see the guest house being use again after it has set empty for a year and half since my grandparents pass away. And if there are times you can't afford to pay the rent, I will let you off of paying the rent if you, Emily or Brain will watch Angel, Amber, Andy and Ace when I can't find anyone else to watch them during training, when I away for competitions or when I need a few hours to myself or to have a night out with my friends."

"That a big relief too and yes I will watch your brothers and sisters for you when I can't afford rent or even if you just need someone to watch them and I did pay the rent for the month."

"I will let you unpack now. I am head over to IGA to get a workout in."

Chloe Kmetko walks away from Anastasia and toward the guest house and Anastasia walks away from the guest house. When Anastasia reaches the section of the backyard that is behind the main house she walks by a tan PE quadruple rope climber that four people can climb at once and that is eight feet tall, it can be used by kids and adults. Then Anastasia walks by a set of tan horizontal overhead ring climber that is four by ten and the overhead rings are gray, followed by a tan tri-level pull up bars, the heights of the bars are three feet, six feet and eight feet tall. Anastasia walks by a tan aluminum balance beam and a few minutes later open up the front double doors of IGA and head inside the building. She sees Dmitri Belov has took down the two trampolines and there is now a set of uneven bars in the center of the building on the right side if your back is to the front doors of the building, the low bar is nearest to the tumble track that is on the left side if your back is to the front doors. In the back of the building Dmitri Belov has set up two more competition balance beam and two low beams. Anastasia notices that Dmitri is wearing a pair of black windbreaker pants, a blue polo shirt tuck in and white tennis shoes and he placing a red landing mat at the end of the fourth competition balance beam. Anastasia takes her flip flop off by the door and then walks over to the spring floor exercise mat, which is red along the outside and white on the inside. She set the gym bag beside the floor and then takes off her tank top. Anastasia walks onto the floor exercise mat and starts walking around the mat and starts doing head and wrist rolls for a count of sixteen, then does shoulder circles with bent arms for a count of sixteen. Anastasia then does arm swings up, down, cross and side four times each, then does trunk twist arms swings switching between right and left arms for a count of sixteen. At the same time Dmitri Belov walks up beside the vault table and start watching Anastasia. A few minutes later Mrs. Belov who wearing a pair of black workout pants, a pink short sleeved shirt, a pair of diamond earrings and white tennis shoes walk through the building back door and then walks over to her husband. She is four feet nine inches tall and has very light brown hair that is short. Mrs. Belov has a round face with brown eyes, roundish-almond shape eyes, round eyebrows, a small beak shape nose, thin lips and rectangle body shape. At the same time Anastasia reach a count of sixteen on the trunk twists and then start doing toe/foot stretches. She begins on the ball of the right foot then lifts the foot, she also does this for the left foot for a count of eight, then does top of toe lifts with both feet eight times. The next stretch Anastasia does are two steps rebound, four times on each foot. When she finishes with the two step rebounds it is time to start the cardio stretch, she begins running around the floor mat. She runs forward for five passes, then runs backwards for one pass. Anastasia continues to runs around the spring floor doing knees lifts switching between right and left knee for one pass around the floor. Then for one pass around the floor does butt kicks, followed by prance with toes' point and legs straight in front for one pass into power skips using big arm swing for three passes around the floor. Anastasia stop running and goes back to walking around the mat, first she walks on high toes for a count of sixteen, then walk on heels for a count of sixteen. Now Anastasia starts stretching the first one she does are arm swings with right then left arm for four times each, she also does the arm swing forward, diagonal four times for each of them. Then does trunks, which is standing in a straddle, then trunks twist on right and left side four time each. Follow by pilé twist two times on each side. Next she does hip push starts with right, then left, then right, then left. The next stretch she does is hip circles, then lean to the right with hand on hip and left arm overhead stretching, then does this with the other arm and this is done two times each. She does a forward lean next and does this two times on each side. Anastasia then does a backward lean with hands on hips two times, followed by her arms through the legs then thrust up overhead two times, when this is finish Anastasia does alternating arm lifts with her body bent over and hands on the floor, then does neck roll. Once she is done with the neck rolls she notices that Dmitri Belov and Mrs. Belov are watching and starts the floor Stretching. Anastasia put her legs in a pike stand then does a pike, then squat into a pike into a squat and four quick toe rises, which she does twice. Then does a tuck roll to a brief pike lay then roll down to pike sit. For the next stretch she sits down on the floor and does a pike sit stretches with toes pointed for a count of eight, follow by pike sit stretch with toes flexed for a count of eight. Then still sitting on the floor with straddle legs, she reaches right for two counts then left for two counts, then reach to the middle for two counts, then hold it for two counts in an open position.  
Anastasia then lay down on her back and reach back to the right side swinging her left leg up and around and allow body to follow to the left as the roll finishes Anastasia allow her right leg to continue swinging with back bent, as right arm swings forward then switches to right leg swings forward and right arm swing back, this is done for a count of eight on each side and once this is finish Anastasia roll onto her tummy and start doing a seal stretches for a count of eight by roll to her right side for a count of eight and then left for the count of eight. Then row back onto her tummy and does quad stretches on right and left for a count of eight, when the eight count ends for her left quad stretch Anastasia start the feet stretch. Then push back sitting on knees and lift her body over top of toes for a count of eight. Anastasia stands up and does hop over toes with straightening legs and walks with hands out. The next stretch is for Achilles, Anastasia kneels on her left knee and straight her right leg first and stretch the achilles for a count of eight and then switch to the left for a count of eight. Anastasia then stands up and walk over to her gym bag and get her white water bottle that has a picture of the uneven bars on the front and says I love uneven bars out of the gym bag. She takes the cap off of the water bottle and take a few drinks of water then puts the cap back on the water bottle and set the water bottle down by her gym bag. Then start to do ankle pops in a pike stand, then flat and then pop to top of toes for a count of eight. Then goes right into toe rises in a pike stand for a count of eight. Anastasia then gets into the split and turn to the right with her right leg in front and in a stride stand. Anastasia's chest is to her knees and hold this position for a count of eight. Then stand up and start doing deep lunges with toes pointing forward and back leg straight for a count eight then switch to left leg. Follow by the wider stride stand with her right foot flexed for a count of eight then switch to left foot flexed for a count of eight. The next stretch is the Hamstring stretch with the left knee on the floor and right knee bent with the foot on the mat in front of the left leg. Then pull the left foot to the hip for eight counts, then switch to left leg bent with the foot on the mat in front and right knee on the mat behind pulling the right foot to hip for a count of eight. Anastasia goes into a right split square off for a count of eight, then lift left leg and hold the leg with the right hand for count of eight, she releases the left leg and goes int a pike sit turn over to the knees then repeat lifting her left leg to a stride position. Then she switches to a knee sit and step into a left foot lunge, then move to a right side lunge, then back into left, then slide into side split for a count of eight, once this is done Anastasia start doing wrists warm up. Anastasia goes into splits then put the top of her hands up on the mat and mover her arms and wrists in a circle, then put the palms of her hands up and moves her arms and wrists in a circle. Then pull her legs together and does a bridge stretching the shoulders, back and legs for a count of four, then stand up from the bridge postilion. She does a handstand and goes into a bridge from the handstand followed by a tuck and roll two times. When she finishes the second tuck and roll it is now time to start conditioning. She stands up and starts doing jumps, which are straight jump then tuck jumps and alternating between the two jumps five times each. Then get down on the floor mat and lay on her back then does twenty-five crunches, followed by ten V-ups with legs together follow by v-up switch between right and left leg for another count of ten. Anastasia rolls onto her right side for ten arch up, then rolls onto her left side and does ten arch up on that side. Next Anastasia roll onto her stomach and does fifteen push up. Then does pike press for a count of ten. Once the pike press are done, it is time to move onto the last part of warm up on the floor, which are kicks. She stands up and walks over to the side of the floor mat across from the front double doors, then runs over to the other side of the mat kicking her left leg up to the front then kick to the right side with the right leg. Next she kicks to the back with her left leg then turn so her back is to the double door and run across the mat kicking to the front with right leg, kicking to the left side with left leg and then kicks back with her right leg. Then does bent over kicks, touch the floor with hands and kick right leg back straight then bend leg, then does this with her left leg. The whole warm up on the floor mat take about twenty to twenty-three minutes. Anastasia then walks over to the first set of uneven bars and jumps up onto the high bar and start doing pull up. At the same time Dmitri Belov is now standing on a ladder hang up different countries flags at the top of the walls, above all the trophies the IGA team won because there is going to be flags of all the countries on the top half of all the walls in the training area now, seeing that USA gymnastics is renting the building for the national team training camps that happen every month for one week and the week before any major international competition and Mrs. Belov is keeping an eye on her husband.  
Meanwhile over at the guest house, Emily is in her bedroom, she has already unpacked all her clothing and leotards and put them away. Emily has just finish making her bed, which has a fitted and unfitted sheet with pink, lilac, ivory and plum stripes, four pillowcases and the bedspread that match the sheets and is now setting a light brown teddy bear, dark pink elephant and light pink rabbit stuff animals on the bed in front of her pillows and beside a black small squared pillow that has lilac silhouette of a female gymnast during a spilt leap and in white are the words if you never leap you will never know what it's like to fly under the gymnast and there are white stars around the gymnast. Emily then walks over to the cardboard box at the end of the bed and gets out the medal she won in gymnastics competitions. Emily kneels down on the bed and then hangs the medals up on the medal holder. Then reach down into the box and pulls the two trophies out of the box. Emily set the two trophies on top of the dresser/nightstand on each side the ivory-colored lamp that has a cream-colored shade. The tall gold and black trophy that has a gold gymnasts doing a handstands on the top is on the left side of the lamp and the smaller trophy that is bronze colored and that has two small gymnasts doing handstands is on the right side of the lamp. Emily hop off the bed and takes a few posters out of the cardboard box at the end of the bed, along with some clear tape. Emily set the poster on the bed and looks around the room and see there is room for a poster by the window that is on the right hand side of the staircase, if standing by the bed and looking at the staircase. Emily grab one of the posters and the roll of tape and then walks over to wall and to the right side of the window. She unrolls the poster, which is of Anastasia at the 2007 world champions and in the center of the poster there is a picture of her compete on the floor during the all-around doing a forward layout with a triple twist of the tumbling pass that is named after her, which is a roundoff into a whip into a whip to a forward layout salto with a forward triple twist and she is wearing a long sleeve leotard that has shine red shoulders and sleeves then is a shine white to center of Anastasia's navel then a shine blue and there are crystal stars on the sleeves of the leotard. At the top and bottom of the poster are pictures of Anastasia standing on the podium receive her gold medals from the all-around and all four event finals, which she is wearing a warm up jacket and pants that are blue and a pair of white tennis shoes. Emily tape the poster to the wall on the right side of the window and then goes and hang the second and last poster under the poster of Anastasia's great-grandfather Shaposnike and on the poster that she just hangs up there is a gymnast on the balance beam and the word cool beam is at the top of the poster. Emily then step back and looks around her new bedroom. At the same time over at IGA Anastasia is now doing leg lift hanging from the high bar of the uneven bars. Twelve minute later Emily walks through the double doors of IGA wearing a black camisole leotard, pair of black nylon and spandex short and black flip flops, with the strap of her black gym bag on her left shoulder. Emily stops in the doorway and take a long look around the building. Dmitri Belov climbs down the ladder and at the same time Anastasia swing around the high bar and then let go of the high bar and does half turn into a double salto forward dismount and sticks the landing. Emily steps through the doors of the building, as Anastasia, Dmitri Belov and Mrs. Belov walk up to her. Emily smiles at Anastasia, Dmitri Belov and Mrs. Belov and then start to talk.

"I can't believe that I am standing in Ivanov Gymnastic Academy where Darby Conrad trained and where your gymnastics career start Ana."

"You are, but you and I along with other elite gymnasts will be calling it the national training center as of this afternoon, because USA gymnastic has rent IGA from me to use for monthly training camps. The first camp for the junior national team and national team hopeful start on Monday and then the following Monday the senior national team and national team hopeful camp start. You meet national team coordinator Dmitri Belov at the Fresno open and the lady to his right is his wife Mrs. Belov."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Belov."

"It is nice to meet you too, I will be in the office filling the files of the current national team members and gymnasts that are in the running for a spot on the national team and Anastasia I sent th files of your parents gymnasts to they coach at they new clubs."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Belov walks away from her husband, Anastasia and Emily and heads toward the door that lead to office, training room, restrooms and the locker room. At the same time Anastasia bent over and picks up her water bottle and Emily notices the tattoo on the center of Anastasia's lower back of the blue, yellow, black, green and red Olympic rings, which says Beijing 2008 above the rings. Dmitri Belov clears his throat and Emily looks at him.

"Emily set your gym bag down and take off your flip flop, then do some stretch to warm up. Once you are warm up, I am going to have Anastasia show you the vaults that you will be compete for the rest of the year, along with the vaults I want you to train for 2010 and the one I have planned for you to do for 2011 through 2012 and After Anastasia shown you the vaults and you have done the vault for this year and 2010. Anastasia will show you the balance beam routine, followed by the uneven bars and floor routines."

Emily set her gym bag down by Anastasia's gym bag and a few moments later Emily walks onto the floor exercise mat and start stretching, Anastasia joins Emily and teaching her new teammate the stretching that the rock gymnasts use to warm up, which are the stretching the national team use. Once Emily is warm up Anastasia and Emily walks over to the vault table where Dmitri Belov is waiting for them. Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway and Emily stand by the vault table looking toward Anastasia and Dmitri Belov besides the landing mat facing the door that lead to the office, restrooms, training room and locker room. Anastasia puts some chalk onto her hands and foot and so does Emily. Then Anastasia walks up to the end of the vault runway.

"Anastasia show Emily the first vault and then Emily will do that vault, then you will show Emily the second and so on."

Anastasia runs down the vault runway, when she reaches the springboard Ana jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table with prefect form then does a piked salto forward with one and half turns off the vault table. Anastasia sticks the landing facing the vault table. Emily give Anastasia's a smile and then walk to the end of the vault runway and she is relieved that her vaults are being upgrade slowly seeing that vault is her weakest event. Once at the end of the runway Emily steps onto the runway facing the vault table and at the same time Dmitri Belov changes the springboard to the spot Emily needs it at. A minute later Emily is running down the vault runway. When Emily reaches the springboard she jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table with prefect form then does a piked salto forward with one and half turns off the vault table and stick the landing facing the vault table. Emily's step off the landing mat and stop by the vault table. At the same time Dmitri Belov switch the springboard to where Anastasia needs it at and Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway. A few moments later Anastasia is running down the vault runway, when she is near the springboard Anastasia does a prefect roundoff onto the springboard, then does a prefect back handspring onto the vault table into a layout with one and half twist off the vault table. Anastasia sticks the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table. A few minutes later Emily runs down the vault runway and then does a roundoff onto the springboard to a back handspring onto the vault table, then does a layout with one and half twist off the vault table sticking the landing of the vault with her back to the vault table. A minute and half later Anastasia is running down the vault runway doing the first of the two vaults Emily will be training for 2010, Anastasia jumps off the springboard and then does a front handspring onto the vault table. Anastasia then does front layout salto with a full turn off the vault table and sticks the landing with her back to the vault table. Emily walks to the end of the vault runway and at same time Dmitri Belov changes the springboard to the spot Emily needs it at. A minute later Emily runs down the vault runway, once she reaches the springboard she jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table. Emily then does layout salto with a full twist off the vault table, her back is to the vault on the landing but takes a large step forward on the landing of the vault. Emily walks off the landing mat, as Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway and Dmitri Belov changes the springboard to the spot Anastasia needs it. Once Dmitri Belov has walked over to the landing mat Anastasia start running down the vault runway. She then does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table. Then does a layout with two full twists off the vault table and sticks the landing facing the vault table. Emily walks over to the springboard and changing the springboard to the distance that she needs it and then walks to the end of the vault runway. Emily start running down the vault runway and when she is near the springboard does a roundoff onto the springboard, into a back handspring onto the vault table and then does a layout with two full twists off of the vault table, she lands the vault facing the vault table but take two large steps forward on the landing.

"That good for now Emily go take a seat on the floor exercise mat and watch Anastasia as she show you the two vaults I have plan that you will start training in 2010 and use for the 2011 through 2012 seasons."

"Yes Mr. Belov."

Emily walks over to the spring floor exercise mat and sits down as Anastasia changes the springboard to the distance she needs it at. A minute later Anastasia is running down the vault runway toward the springboard. When she reaches the springboard Anastasia jumps off the springboard and does a front handspring onto the vault table into a layout salto with one and half turn off of the vault table and stick the landing facing the vault table. Anastasia walks to the end of the vault runway to show Emily the second vault for the 2011 through the 2012 season. Once at the end of the vault runway Anastasia turn so she looking at the vault table then step onto the runway. Anastasia start running down the runway and when she near the springboard she does a roundoff onto the springboard into a back handspring onto the vault table, then does a layout with two and half twists off the vault table and stick the landing of the prefect vault with her back to the vault table. Emily stands up from the floor exercise mat and then Emily follows Anastasia and Dmitri Belov over to the balance beams. Emily sits down on the first beam that before the far right-hand wall, if standing with your back to the main doors. At the same time Dmitri Belov put a springboard at the end of the second beam that the springboard is facing the window, once Dmitri Belov steps away from the springboard Anastasia to walks the end of the mat and in front of the springboard with her back to the front doors of the building and Dmitri Belov walk over to the left side of the second beam to spot Anastasia.

"Anastasia is going to show you the beam routine that you will use through the 2010 national championship. After the 2010 national championship you will get a new beam routine."

Anastasia runs up to the springboard and jump off the springboard into a tucked salto forward with a half twist onto the beam, sticks the landing of the mount facing the springboard. Then does a prefect layout stepout to a prefect layout stepout into a tucked Arabian salto with half twist and stick the landing of the skill and now her back to where the springboard is at. Anastasia then does a full turn with right leg held backwards and upward into three and half turns with her right leg held in split, which will be named after Kmetko after preforming at 2009 world championship hopeful, now looking at the end of the beam where the springboard is at and at the same time Dmitri Belov moves the springboard away from the beam. Anastasia does switch split ring leap into a sheep jump, then does a pike front into a prefect full a twisting back layout to a swing down onto the beam, is now at the other end of the beam and still facing the end of beam where the springboard was at. Then place both hands onto the beam and push up into a handstand with a half turn so her back is to the end of the beam where the springboard was at, then lower her left leg first then bring her right leg down onto the beam and goes right into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet into a tuck back salto with a full twist. Then does a prefect back handspring into a prefect back handspring into a prefect full twisting double back dismount and stick the landing facing the end of the beam, at the same time Dmitri Belov start to talk.

"This routine will earn you a 16.8 if you hit every skill perfectly and hopeful if you compete at the 2009 world the three and half turns with the free leg held in the split position will be named after you. Now I want to see you do the beam routine Emily."

Emily hops off the first beam and walk over to the second beam and at the same time Anastasia place the springboard at the end of the beam facing the window. Emily walks up to the end of the mat. Once Anastasia is sitting on the first beam, Emily runs up to the springboard and jump off the springboard into a tucked salto forward with a half twist onto the beam, landing the mount facing the springboard. The does a layout stepout to a layout stepout into a tucked Arabian salto with a half twist and now her back to where the springboard is at, Emily then does a full turn with left leg held backwards and upward into a three and half turn with her left leg held in split and is now looking at the end of the beam where the springboard is at and at the same time Dmitri Belov moves the springboard away from the beam. Emily does switch split ring leap into a sheep jump, then does a pike front into a full twisting back layout to a swing down onto the beam and now at the other end of the beam and still facing the end of the beam the springboard was at. Emily place both hands onto the beam and push up into a handstand with a half turn so her back is to the end of the beam where the springboard was at, Emily lower her right leg down first then bring left leg down onto the beam and goes right into a front tuck salto with a take off from two feet into a tuck back salto with a full twist. Then does a back handspring into a back handspring into a full twisting double back dismount and is facing the end of the beam on the landing, but has to take a small step forward.

"Emily and Anastasia go over to your gym bags and get out your uneven bars' grips and put the grips on, then head over to the first set of uneven bars. "

Dmitri Belov walks over to the first set of uneven bars as Emily and Anastasia walk over to they gym bags. The two teenage girls open up they gym bags and grab they grip bags out of the gym bag. Emily's grip bag is black with a drawstring at the top. Anastasia's grip bag is red, white and blue with a drawstring at the top. Anastasia pulls the white wrist bands and the grips that have a white velcro strap and buckle strap that are above the velcro strap on both of the grips out of her grip bag and at the same time Emily pulls out her black wrist bands and uneven bar grips that have red velcro straps out of her grip bag. Emily and Anastasia put on the wrist bands and then put on the grips as they walk over to the first set of uneven bars. Anastasia walks up to the chalk bin beside the first set of uneven bars. A minute later the teenage girls are puts chalk onto they hands. After put chalk on her hand Anastasia walks up to the low bar and her back is to the front double doors.

"Anastasia is going to preform the uneven bar routine that you will use for the rest of 2009 through the 2010 national championship Emily and then you will do the routine so I know you can do it."

Emily walks up beside Dmitri Belov who is standing beside the first set of uneven bars to watch Anastasia. Anastasia sees that both Dmitri Belov and Emily are watching, so she jumps onto the low bar with extended body into a prefect handstand on the low bar into a toe-on then release the low bar doing a counter movement to the high bar, Anastasia catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then does a clear hip circle with a half turn in an L-grip and is now facing the low bar. She swings backwards with a half turn and now her back is now to low bar, then let go of the high bar and does straddle flight over the high bar, she catches the high bar and swings forward letting go of the high bar. Anastasia does a salto forward straddled over the high bar and then catch the high bar. She then does a pike stalder around the bar and let go of the high bar doing a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar. She catches the high bar and then swing backwards letting go of the high bar and does a straddle flight down to the low bar and catch the low bar in a prefect handstand then goes right into a stalder around the low bar then lets go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. She catches the high bar and does a forward giant in a reverse grip with a full turn on her left arm into a cast to a handstand into a piked stalder with a full turn into a layout Geinger release move and catch the high bar facing the low bar. Then does a cast to handstand and let go of the high bar doing a forward straddled salto over the high bar. Anastasia catch the high bar and swings forward on the bar, then let go of the high bar doing a tucked double salto forward with a half twist into a tucked salto backwards and stick the dismount with back to the uneven bars.

"Emily this routine can score a 16.2 if you hit every skill and connecting perfectly, go put chalk on your hand and then do the uneven bars routine once so I know you can do it and Anastasia's take of your bar grip and get a drink of water."

Emily walks over to the chalk bin even though she already chalk up and put some chalk onto her hand, as Anastasia walks over to her gym bag. A few minutes later Emily is standing in front of the first set of uneven bars. She sees Anastasia is drink from her water bottle and stand next to Dmitri Belov. Emily runs toward the springboard and then jumps onto the springboard, then jumps onto the low bar with extended body into a prefect handstand on the low bar into a toe-on. Emily then releases the low bar doing a counter movement to the high bar and catches the high bar with her back to the low bar then does a clear hip circle with a half turn in a L-grip and is now facing the low bar. She swings backwards with a half turn and now her back is to low bar. Emily let go of the high bar and does a straddle flight over the high bar, she catches the high bar and then swing forward letting go of the high bar and does a salto forward straddled over the high bar. Emily catches the high bar then does a pike stalder around the bar then let go of the high bar and does a counter straddle reverse hecht over the high bar. She catches the high bar and then swing backwards letting go of the high bar and does a straddle flight down to the low bar and catch the low bar in a prefect handstand, she goes right into a stalder around the low bar then lets go of the low bar and does a counter movement to the high bar. Emily catches the high bar and does a forward giant in a reverse grip with a full turn on her right arm into a cast to a handstand to a piked stalder with a full turn into a layout Geinger release move and catches the high bar facing the low bar. Then does a cast to handstand and let go of the high bar doing a forward straddled salto over the high bar. Then catches the high bar and swing forward, then let go of the high bar doing a tucked double salto forward with a half twist into a tucked salto backwards and stick the dismount with her back to the uneven bars.

"Emily's go and take your uneven bar grips off and put then away, I am going to go turn on the CD player that on is the shelf attached to the center of the wall on the left-hand side of the double front doors (if standing in the doorway) and when Anastasia's ready I will turn on the song that you will use for the floor routine for the rest of 2009 through 2010 national championships."

Dmitri Belov walks over to the CD player and turns the CD player on as Anastasia step onto the right-hand corner of the floor mat facing the double door and bent her right leg and resting the leg on the floor mat, she then crosses the left leg over the right, putting her arms out stretch and cross in front of her. When the song bad to the bones start to play Anastasia uncrosses her arms then start clapping and tapping her feet as raise up. Then does a straddle jump with full turn into a double turn with right leg below horizontal. She step back into the corner then run a few pace across the floor into a roundoff into three and half twist into full twist front layout and sticks the landing. Then does a stag jump into a spilt leap. Then runs across the mat a few pace into roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into double tucked Arabian sticks the landing and is facing the edge of the mat. Anastasia then does a spilt jump with one and half turns and her back now to the edge of the mat then pirouette into the left-hand corner of the mat. She step back into the corner then runs a few pace across the floor then does a roundoff into a front layout into double front tuck, then does a half turn on left foot with right leg horizontal in front to a spilt jump with full turn into ring jump. She runs a few pace across the floor mat then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a doble pike into a split leap to end the routine. Dmitri Belov stop the CD player and then start to talk.

"The floor routine will score you a 16.00, if you hit all the skill and connecting. I want to see you do the routine now."

Emily walks over to the right-hand corner of the mat facing the double front doors and Anastasia walks off the floor mat and over to her gym bag. Emily's step onto the right-hand corner of the floor mat facing the double door and bent her right leg and resting the leg on the floor mat, she then crosses the left leg over the right, putting her arms out stretch and cross in front of her. When the song bad to the bones starts to play Emily uncrosses her arms then start clapping and tapping her feet as raise up. Then does a straddle jump with a full turn into a double turn with left leg below horizontal. She steps back into the corner then run a few pace across the floor into a roundoff into three and a half twist into a full twist front layout, but has a small hop on the landing of the skill. Emily does a stag jump into a spilt leap, then runs across the mat a few pace into roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into double tucked Arabian and land the skill facing the edge of the mat. Emily then does a spilt jump with one and half turns and her back is now to the edge of the mat then pirouette into the left-hand corner of the mat. She steps back into the corner then runs a few pace across the floor then does a roundoff into a front layout into double front tuck, then does a half turn on her right foot with left leg horizontal in front into a spilt jump with a full turn into a ring jump. She runs a few pace across the floor mat then does a roundoff into a whip back into a whip back into a double pike into a split leap to end the routine. At the same time Mrs. Belov walks into the training area with papers in her hands and walks over to her husband and hand him the list and Dmitri Belov start to talk.

"Emily's you are to start training these routines on Monday. The papers in my hand are for you Emily."

Emily walks over to Dmitri Belov and Mrs. Belov and Dmitri Belov hands Emily the papers and she see the papers are the list of prohibited substances that the gymnasts are test for regular and can't use unless their have a therapeutic use exemption form also called a TUE and the form are filed out and approved but this is only allowed for some of the drugs on the list like albuterol, drug for Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) or Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) or medicine for some other medical illness, if the gymnast has them and the doctor has them on one of the ADD/ADHD drugs, narcotics, glucocorticoids et cetera.

"Emily's you can leave now or workout some more if you want to."

"I think I am going to spent some time with my brother and help him get settled into the new house Mr. Belov."

"That is fine Emily, what are you going to do Anastasia?"

"I am going to head home and do laundry and clean the house while everyone is gone."

Anastasia puts on her tank top, as Emily puts the list of prohibited substances into her gym bag. Then Emily and Anastasia put they flip flop on. The two teenage girls then grab they gym bags and walks over to the double doors and leave IGA.


End file.
